


I'm Yours

by mvernet



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU-Canon Fantasy, Angst, Danny Dating A Man, Danny Whump, Early Ninth Season, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Fooling Around, High blood pressure, Hurricane, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 03:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 57,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvernet/pseuds/mvernet
Summary: Danny travels with his kids and his nephew Eric to New Jersey for Thanksgiving, never thinking he might find what he so desperately needs back in his old home town.Season Nine canon-divergent, AU-canon fantasy. Timeline is between episode eight, Lele pu na manu like, the one about Thanksgiving, and episode fifteen, Ho’opio ‘ia e ka noho ali’i a ka ua, the one about the hurricane.





	1. Chapter 1

There's no need to complicate.  
Our time is short.  
This is our fate,  
I'm yours.

~Jason Mraz~ 

~~H50~~

Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
And I'm trying to get back.

~~H50~~ 

_Honolulu International Airport, Wednesday of Thanksgiving week, 2018_

Danny watched the godawful Thanksgiving holiday traffic swarm around them as Jerry pulled into the passenger discharge area at HLA. To Danny he looked for all the world like a disgruntled Newark bus driver who just found out the NJ Transit Union was on strike again.

“Okay, people! We have arrived. I’ll go get a baggage trolley, while you guys get your stuff together.” Jerry glanced at Eric, who gave him a warm smile and mouthed, “Thank you, babe,” as he gently touched the big man’s arm. Jerry’s grim demeanor melted into a sappy smile. 

Danny eyed his nephew suspiciously. He already thought it odd that Jerry had not only volunteered to take Danny and his motley crew to the airport, but had reserved the newest Denali SUV from the Governor’s carpool to transport them in style.

A few minutes later they were ready to begin the arduous process of checking in on the busiest travel day of the year. Jerry stayed with them, balancing Charlie on his hip and patiently answering all his questions. Grace looked up from her phone. “I can’t get reception in here, Danno,” she whined. “May I go get some coffee at Kona’s Kafe’”?”

Danny sighed as he moved two steps up the long line. He would never get used to his Monkey being old enough for coffee and college. At least she wasn’t smoking pot or having sex. Around him anyway. He shuddered at the thought and thanked whatever deity who pitied fathers that his ex had taken care of the birth control talk and informed a cringing Danny of his daughter’s responsible decisions.

Danny opened his mouth, but was distracted from his snark by the silent communication going on between Eric and Jerry. It reminded him of the way he and Steve read each other’s minds when a case went south in the field. 

Jerry cleared his throat and spoke up.  


“I’ll take the kids, Detective. Me and Charlie could do with some hot chocolate. Right, Flash?” Charlie nodded and giggled as Jerry lifted him high in the air before putting him down and taking his hand. “You two stay in line. You want some coffee?”

“Sure, “ Eric said softly, wiggling his eyebrows, “make mine large, hot and sweet.”

Danny’s eyes widened. He watched Jerry blush as he turned to Danny. “Uh, no thanks, Jer. I had a gallon this morning just to get goin’.”

Grace rolled her eyes at the indignity of having a babysitter just to get coffee. She walked away quickly, followed by Jerry and Charlie who tried to keep up with her purposefully fast pace. Danny watched them a moment, instinctively checking out their route to the coffee shop, before focusing on Eric.

“What’s up with you and Jerry all of a sudden, Eric? You guys up to something?”

“Uh, well, Uncle D, I’ve got something to tell you.”

“You okay, babe?” Danny was beginning to worry. He placed a hand on Eric’s shoulder and rubbed gently. “I love you, Eric. You can tell me anything, you know this.”

Eric gave a half smile to the floor. “I know Uncle D. I love you, too. You’ve always been there for me. This is a good thing, I think. I’ve fallen in love for real.”

Danny nodded slowly. “Jerry?”

“Yeah. We’ve been dating since Halloween. We haven’t… you know, yet. He’s okay with taking it slow. But he’s so sweet and understanding, D. I never had a friend or a lover like him before.”

Danny did know how Eric felt. Eric had come out as gay to his Uncle as a young troubled teen. It wasn’t a lack of pride or support from his family that kept Eric firmly in the closet. It was the trauma of life on the mean streets of a big city for a gay boy. His high school was like a war zone of intolerance and brutality and Eric had barely survived those years as it was. 

Danny had been through that hell and survived as well by becoming a ranting, fist throwing pit bull. But Eric had tried to become invisible and never quite succeeded., Instead, his low key demeanor made him an easy target. Then came the time Eric had nearly overdosed on street oxycodone after being brutally attacked outside a local gay bar. Danny’s sister, Stella, called her big brother for help. When Eric was released from the hospital, Danny was there with a dose of unconditional love and a one way ticket to Hawaii.

“Jerry is a good man, Eric. I think it’s great!”

“Really? You do?”

Danny pulled his nephew into a hug and kissed his cheek briefly. “I do, babe. You coming out at work? You need me to talk to your boss or inform Steve?”

“Jerry says we can wait until I’m ready. I don’t think my boss will bat an eye, but Jerry is worried about Steve. It might be better coming from you.”

Danny frowned, puzzled. “Uh, what, he thinks Steve will react badly?” 

Eric rolled his eyes, looking just like Grace. “Well, yeah. I mean you’ve been in love with him for years and he just keeps you hanging on. He won’t commit to you, but he won’t let you go either.”

“It’s not like that, Eric. Steve is my best friend. My straight best friend and I respect his boundaries.”

“What boundaries? He walks all over your life and he touches you like you’re his personal love slave! I’m calling bullshit, Uncle D. You are the one who told me we can’t help who we love and all love is sacred. When Danny Williams loves someone,” Eric punctuated his words with a soft poke to Danny’s chest, “he loves with every molecule of his body. Danny Williams doesn’t know how to love any other way! Remember you told me about Sammy, your transgender friend from Community College and Pete, your academy buddy who left the force? You may not think of yourself as pansexual, and I understand you don’t like labels, but in my opinion, you are pansexual and Steve is using you and I hate it.”

“Whoa, there, buddy. Where is this coming from?”

“I’m sorry. I just… I love you, want the best for you. I thought maybe what you and Steve have, maybe I shouldn’t judge it. You had your retirement planned, spending it with the man you love. I might want more for you, but if you are happy. I’m happy. Then Steve pulls this garbage about bailing on the restaurant, and your retirement plans are put on hold again. Do you even know how much me and Gracie and the rest of your family are looking to the day we can hear our phones ring and not worry that it’s that last call? That you’re dead?”

“I never thought… uh, Eric, you don’t understand. The restaurant was too much for us. I was happy to give it up, all the stress and long hours. We built it and made it a success. That experience was good enough. Leaving the business on a high note was the right decision.”

“I get the business end of it, D. It was sort of an out-of-the-frying-pan-into-the-fire kinda thing all along. But I know your real dream wasn’t to own a restaurant, it was to have a life with Steve. A life where you both were safe and whole, enjoying the good things in life together. Being together until the end. Now what have you two got together? You just gonna keep backing him up until he gets you killed? That’s no future for my favorite uncle.”

To his horror, Eric’s words brought tears to Danny’s eyes. He shook his head and bit his lip, emotion churning in his gut. 

Eric slung an arm around him and pulled him close. “It’s okay, Uncle D. I’ve got your back.”

~~H50~~

The Williams’ Newark home was an autumn fantasy. Danny had never seen the place so festive and sparkling. Every inch of space held either a fall themed, mossy floral display, an amber pumpkin spice candle or white fairy lights. Charlie and Grace headed right for the kitchen and started on snacks before Grandma Clara was able to smother them with kisses. An amazing pre-Thanksgiving feast was being prepared.

Danny hugged his pop and rolled his eyes when his father declared him too drawn, thin and pale for a guy fresh from paradise. Danny ignored the all too true observation and eyed the bottles of Champagne chilling in an ice bucket suspiciously. “Okay, who we having to dinner. I know all this fuss and bother is not for us simple blood relatives.”

Danny’s ma laughed as she gave him a hug. “Always the detective. But yeah, buster, we have something extra special to be grateful for this year. Just wait till your sister gets here.” Clara hurried off to finish her desserts.

“Ma! Which sister? Is Bridge preggers again?”

“Danny! Just wait!”

Danny searched Eric’s face when Ed finally stopped fussing over how good he looked as compared to Danny. Danny pulled Eric aside. “You know what’s up?”

“Not a clue. But I do know my ma has been real weird on the phone. I tried to beg off. I told Ma I was dating Jerry and I wanted to celebrate our first Thanksgiving together. She was nice about it, invited Jerry. But she said I had to come no matter what, she had something to tell me in person. Jerry wasn’t ready to meet the family, now I wish he was here.”

“Oh, shit, Eric. This is, uh, not good. All the womenfolk are plotting something. I can feel the social anxiety creeping up my spine. I need a beer. Want one?”

Eric answered through his laughter. “Sure, D. Alcohol could only help.”

~~H50~~

Bridget arrived next with her brood in tow. Then the Long Island chapter of the Williams clan showed up. Ed’s older brother Daniel, Danny’s namesake, and his wife, grown kids and grandkids. The house was noisy and comfortably full. Each greeting sealed with a traditional Williams hug, kiss and snark.

Fashionably late, the tall, blond Stella, who resembled her mother, swooped in, heading straight for Eric, leaving her shy looking, male companion, lingering in the doorway. Danny decided to play considerate older brother and extended his hand. Danny wracked his brain. The man did look familiar. He was thin, taller than Danny, but not as tall as Steve. He had long dark brown hair pulled back in a ponytail tucked under his jacket collar. His big brown eyes were hidden behind black framed glasses. Danny’s detective mind flipped through flashes of faces as if he were perusing a mug book, trying to place the man.

Stella worked for Habitat for Humanity. She had spent the past summer on the Big Island, to Danny and Eric’s delight, working with a forty person crew and a volunteer architect, building tiny houses for those left homeless by the destruction of the Kilauea Volcano eruption. Danny, five-0 and half of the HPD had been coerced into volunteering. Danny clicked with a name to match the face just in time. “Artie the architect, isn’t it? We met briefly in Hawaii. Remember me? Danny Williams. I was the only guy who knew how to use a hammer.”

The man laughed and shook Danny’s offered hand. “Artie Hinkley. Yes, I remember you and that tall soldier guy, who managed to drill a hole into our brand new water main. Set us back a week.” Danny chuckled at the memory of calling Steve, a hamfisted, jarhead, GI Joe, and asking him if the army ever trained him to dig a trench. Artie must have heard him berating his partner. Danny smirked. He didn’t correct Artie and tell him Steve was Navy, secretly gleeful that his favorite joke was being taken seriously.

“I’ve had the pleasure to work with Stella on several projects. Umm… we’ve known each other and been friends for years and recently started dating. It seemed like a natural transition in our relationship. She told me a lot about you, Detective.”

“Oh, you guys are dating now, huh? Stella didn’t say anything to me or Eric.” He glanced at the hand shaking his. A wedding band. Danny let his hand grip Artie’s tighter. Artie looked at Danny, startled.

“See you have a wedding band there, buddy. My sister knows about this, obviously. You hurt her and you might have to find a new city to build in, if you still have fingers, that is. You get me?”

“Oh, sure. Sure, Detective, but you’ve got me wrong…”

Stella interrupted, pulling Eric with her. She smiled at Danny and gripped his arm. “Everybody! I have an announcement to make.” She held up her hand to show off a wedding band matching the one on Artie’s hand. “Artie and I went to Vegas and got married last weekend. It was a spur of the moment thing, but tonight we’d like to share our happiness with those we love!”

The house exploded with shouts and cheers. Ed, having already been informed of the marriage, opened a bottle of champagne and started to fill glasses.

Artie stepped forward and shook Eric’s hand. “I want you to know, Eric, that I love your mother very much. We might have eloped, but I’m sincere in my love and devotion to the most wonderful friend I ever had. I hope to get to know you. And someday, I’d be honored if you let me call you son.”

Eric smiled and nodded, then glanced at his Uncle Danny, the closest thing to a father he had ever had. Eric looked a little lost and close to tears, so Danny lightened the mood. “Artie, I think I owe you an apology. Now that you’re part of the family, I promise I won’t break all your fingers if you hurt my sister.”

“Sure, detective. You’ll just murder me and Eric here will hide all the forensic evidence.”

Eric laughed nervously as Stella smacked her brother’s arm. Eric regained his composure and hugged Artie awkwardly, mumbling congratulations. Eric quickly backed up and looked pleadingly at Danny. Danny slung a possessive arm around his nephew, ready to pull him away. Luckily, Clara floated over with Champagne glasses for the newlyweds. She grabbed Artie’s arm. “Welcome to the family!” she said graciously. “Let me introduce you to everyone.”

Eric turned to Danny, “Uncle D, I need a little air. I won’t go far.”

“You want me to go with, babe? You okay? I don’t want you walking around the old neighborhood alone.”

“No. I’m okay. I’ll just go out to the yard. Artie seems like a real nice guy. Ma has known him for years. She’s talked about him, but I thought they were just friends. Truth is I’m a little rattled. I want to give Jerry a call.”

Danny smiled, “Must be true love. Take my jacket. You ain’t in Hawaii any more.”

Danny wandered around the house, checking on his kids and everyone else’s kids, too. There were too many people in the smallish house for a sit down dinner so Clara and Ed were improvising, setting lasagna, eggplant parmigiana, baked ziti and italian sausages on the kitchen table, buffet style. Uncle Daniel and Aunt Karen were arranging antipasto, bread, plates and the various accouterments with a practiced hand in the dining room. Artie was enduring Ed’s oldest stories with feigned interest. Artie hadn’t learned the famous Williams’ duck and eye roll yet. 

It occurred to Danny that no one from Artie’s family was there. He hoped there wasn’t bad blood over the elopement. He couldn’t imagine anyone not loving his hard-headed, but big-hearted, gorgeous, blonde sister. He really did wish them well. And felt a bit envious. There was Artie, braving and breaching the Williams’ fortress to prove his love to the beautiful Stella. And Eric missing his stoic lover who no doubt was already soothing Eric’s frazzled nerves and fortifying his fragile ego with his faithful presence even with many miles between them.

Danny took out his phone. No messages. Steve had said goodbye Tuesday night after work. He joked about the Thanksgiving football game doing fine without him and Tani’s crazy competitive streak. Steve gave Danny a brief hug with a sweet, “Aloha Oe,” whispered in his ear. Danny knew aloha had many deep meanings, like, I wish you love, peace and mercy, or farewell until we meet again beneath a tropical sky. But what did it mean to Steve? Danny ran his thumb over the name McGarrett, thinking he could use some fresh air and some support from a loved one too. He found himself in front of the door when it opened.

Standing before him, head tipped and smiling broadly, was Artie, only not. This Artie was tan and well built. He obviously worked out, quite a bit. His dark hair was short on the sides in a sporty ballcap cut similar to Danny’s new style. He didn’t wear glasses and his brown eyes twinkled with heated amusement as he looked Danny up and down, seeming to like what he saw. Danny liked what he saw too, especially the authentic Mets leather baseball jacket with ‘Coach Hinkley’ embroidered on the pocket.

“Holy shit!” Danny said eloquently, “You’re Hinkley! The batting coach for the Mets!”

“I am,” he said pleasantly, “I’m hoping you are Stella’s brother, Danny? I’ve heard a lot about you. I have to tell you right upfront. I have a little fanboy crush going on. Hawaii-Five-O and the heroic Detective Williams. How many times have you saved the world, Superman? Stella’s lost count.”

“Wow, I mean, wow. What? You mean me? I’m no hero. I’m just the backup…”

Danny was interrupted by a loud, “Martie!”

Danny stepped aside and closed the door as Artie ran into his brother’s arms. “Martie! You made it!”

Danny watched the moving scene as the twin brothers reunited. Martie closed his eyes and held his brother tight as if he held his whole world in his arms. He opened his eyes and backed away a bit his voice hoarse with emotion. He kissed Artie once on both cheeks then took his face in his hands. “You little shit! How could you get married without me?”

Artie looked truly sorry. “We tried to reach you, bro. We wanted you as a witness.”

Martie sighed, “I know. I got your voicemail too late. I was in Florida with the scouts, you know how they get. I figured by the time I got to you the deed would be done and you’d be on your honeymoon. Didn’t need me for that.”

“Martie. I’ll always need you. Like you need me. That hasn’t changed. I love you, dummy.”

“I love you too, smartass.” Martie held his brother closer then began to sob into his brother’s neck. Whether because of joy, loss, or a bit of both, Danny couldn’t tell.

Danny instinctively placed a hand on Martie, rubbing soothing circles in the distraught man’s back. Artie smiled. “It’s okay, Danny. We always joke that I got all the smart and Martie here got all the heart. I need to get him sitting down. Can you get him a Jack Daniels on the rocks?”

The house had quieted at Martie’s display. But soon enough the clan rallied around the handsome coach, bringing him tissues and snacks, introducing themselves and commiserating about thoughtless brothers who elope and telling tales of their own epic wedding disasters. Danny nearly ran into Stella on his way to the covered card table Ed was using as a makeshift bar. 

“Danny, you have to help me with Martie.”

Danny held up the glass he was filling with ice. “I already am.”

“I mean--I love the guy, but he’s really sensitive. He is so different from Artie. He wears his heart on his sleeve. He’s openly gay in major league baseball. He’s got more balls than all of them. But it takes a toll. I told him all about you. He has a crush on you. If you could spend some time with him, it would help us. Artie loves him to death. He won’t leave his side if he thinks he’s hurting.”

“I don’t know, Stell. I kinda hafta side with Martie. You two could have handled this better. You upset your son, too. I’d like to see some of that concern focused in his direction.”

“Where is Eric?”

“In the backyard on the tire swing talking to his boyfriend. I’m gonna go check on him next. Stell, I gotta tell you, uh, Jerry is a good man. You should be happy Eric has someone like him. I just hope Eric doesn’t have a setback because of your stunt.”

Stella instantly reverted to her ten-year-old self, planting her hands on her hips and glaring at her brother. “This was not a stunt. We just didn’t want a three ring circus. We’re not a blushing bride and groom. We don’t need presents and elaborate ceremonies.” She lowered her eyes and softened. “I guess I could have been more considerate of Eric and the family. I’m sorry, Shortstuff. Do you forgive me?”

Danny reached over and kissed her cheek. “Don’t I always, Brat? Tell you what. I’ll charm the pants off Martie, if you go find Eric and tell him you’re sorry and you love him.”

“Deal. Only… don’t lead Martie on. I’m pretty sure he’ll ask you out. You need to tell him about Steve and not get his hopes up.”

“What about Steve?”

“Danny, come on.”

“No. What?”

“Danny you guys have nine years together. You have a restaurant together. You obviously love him and would die for him. You’re pissed at me for keeping my relationship with Artie to myself for a few months? Kettle, pot, black, Shortstuff.”

Danny put down the glass he had just filled with whiskey, splashing a little on his now waving hand. “Come on, Stell! SuperSEAL is straight as the fucking Hawaiian day is long. We are close partners because of our insane jobs. I’m the only thing standing between that neanderthal and a bullet or a jail cell. I’m his fucking keeper, not his boy-toy. The restaurant was just a business venture and we already sold it. Cops do that. They moonlight, they don’t kiss their partners under the stars and promise forever. Steve wants to get married someday and have kids of his own. Not to me. Not my kids. Does that sound like true love to you? Do you get it now?”

Stella placed a hand on Danny’s shoulder. “Danny, I didn’t know. I’m so sorry. All this time I… we… the old folks even, all thought… thought you and Steve were together, happy, just being discreet because of your jobs. Oh, Danny. You love him so much. I had no idea you were so alone.”

Danny looked into Stella eyes brimming with tears. He hugged his sister and held his breath, willing his own tears away. “Danny, I take it back. Go out with Martie. He’s so open and loving. He’ll be good for you. Just don’t break each other’s hearts.”

~~H50~~ 

Danny handed Martie his drink just as his mother called everyone to dinner. “Go get some food, Artie. I’ll sit with your brother until he feels better.”

Martie nodded and gave his brother a light push. “I’m okay, Art. Go charm the in-laws. I’m sorry I made a scene.”

Artie got up, keeping hold of Martie’s wrist. “Hey. You don’t ever apologize to me for caring. You are half my heart, one of two, bro.”

The twin brothers clasped hands for a moment before Artie moved to Stella’s side, “two of two, forever man,” Martie managed to say back.

Danny took Artie’s place as Martie took a sip of his drink. Without looking up, he said softly, “Thanks, Danny. I guess I succeeded in making an outstanding first impression on you, just not the one I wanted to make.”

“Hey. Hell no. None of that. You know, you said earlier you were a fan of mine. I gotta confess I’m a big fan of yours, too. Your career was nothing to sneeze at. When you played for Detroit, you held the record for most runs batted in for three years straight, not to mention how many times you won Most Valuable Player during your years with the Mets. I tell ya, we actually met before. You signed a foul ball I caught in 2007. I couldn't keep to my seat when you stole a base, it was like watching one of those old time musical guys dancing around the field. Ahhh, shit, you know what I mean.”

“Thanks, Danny. I didn’t think anyone remembered me. I had a good run, I guess. Until my shoulder gave out.”

“Good run? You were the best. Your batting average for the Tigers beat Ty Cobb's 408 by at least fifty points. You were consistent, played every game, and always hit the fucking ball, no matter who was pitchin’ it. Didn’t they call you the Millennium Tiger?”

Martie laughed and put down his empty glass. “God, Danny. I haven’t heard that name in ages!”

Danny blushed a little. He didn’t often let down his guard and let himself show his enthusiasm for athletes and statistics. It was his comfort zone, where he could retreat and be himself. A few people knew of his love of sports, but only Steve and maybe his pop, knew how much of his heart was given to being a fan.

“Yeah, well, uhhh, you know, you deserved it.” Danny glanced at Martie’s face, to see an appreciative, sexy, smile thrown his way. Danny was taken aback at the openness. Martie liked him. It was all over his face. Danny, feeling entirely too vulnerable, tried to change the subject. “I was thrilled when you were hired as batting coach for the Mets. That goin’ good for you?”

Martie leaned back and casually placed his arm across the back of the couch. “Yeah. I love it. I love teaching the rookies. They are so eager to please and so serious. I try to clue them in that they need to enjoy their life in baseball while they play it. It’s over in a flash, then all you are left with are treasured memories and statistics.”

Danny leaned back, needing to see Martie’s face. “I know what you mean. A cop’s life is like that too. Twenty years is over in a blink of an eye. Then suddenly, all the old injuries flare up and you’re winded while the young kids take off ahead of you. I do some training of rookies, too, at my job.”

Martie boldly brought his arm down to circle Danny’s shoulder. Danny couldn’t help but lean closer and snuggle a bit. It had been so long since anyone had touched him like that. Not seeking to be comforted by him, or out of gratitude for something Danny did or even just a quick buddy hug. Martie seemed to be touching Danny because he liked him, and wanted more. Danny surprised himself, but found he wanted more too.

Martie smiled widened as he pulled Danny closer. Danny did not resist. “Twenty years? How many years until you retire, Danny?”

“After New Year’s I’ll have twenty in. I… I made some plans. Opened an Italian restaurant in Hawaii’s Chinatown with my partner, Steve. But it was a money pit filled with too much stress. We opened it, made it a success and just sold it to our not so silent, silent partner. It was a good move, I mean to give it up.”

“That’s too bad, it sounds terrific. So what now? What’s your backup plan?”

Danny turned and looked at Martie. His eyes shone with sincerity. Martie seemed truly concerned. Danny ducked his head, trying to hide from the intensity of that gaze before he answered. “I guess. I.. I… uh, don’t have a backup plan.”

“You are going to retire, right?”

“I don’t know. My partner, Steve, wants to keep on working and he trusts me to have his back.”

“Danny, Stella has been telling me about you and your partner’s exploits for years. I live with Artie, although I constantly travel. Stella and Artie have been good friends for a while. I’ve sat vigil with them at our kitchen table more than once while your sister waited for word from your nephew that you were gonna make it through another night. I apologize for being so forward, but I really feel as if I know you. I already care about you as Stella’s brother. I realize that your sister thinks you are Newark’s answer to Captain America, but she has a point. You are a living, breathing hero, Danny.”

“I’m no hero, Martie. I’ve done a lot of things I regret over the years.”

“Who doesn’t have regrets? I think you’ve given enough of your time, blood and tears to others. You deserve to be a little selfish after twenty years of sacrifice. I’m being a little selfish, too. I’d like to see more of you. I am more than a little attracted to you, and I know this is sudden for you, but I’d like to date you. You are a beautiful person, outside and in. If I’m out of line, or if you and your partner Steve have a romance in paradise, just say it and I’ll back off. I would never cheat or break up a couple and I never dated anyone I work with. If you date me, know that I’m always hoping for forever. If you don’t want to date me, that’s fine. I won’t cause a scene or make trouble for you. Artie and I would be more than happy to have a new little brother to pick on.” 

Danny’s eyes opened wide. There it was. The cards were all on the table. Danny was unaccustomed to such open emotions in any adult relationship he’d ever had. Rachel was as closed mouthed and prim as a Royal when it came to telling Danny how she felt about him. And in all his years with Steve, they had never verbalized how they felt towards each other. They said they loved each other and they still did. But it was always as partners, with certain topics off the table clearly marked, Classified. 

But, Eric was right, Danny’s dream of a restaurant was a dream of a future with Steve. But Steve had thrown that future away and left Danny with nothing to hang his hopes on. Now, here was a man, an attractive man, that epitomized his fanboy ideals of perfection. Asking to be with him. Not the badass cop, the stalwart backup, the ranting haole, the perfect father, but just plain Danny. Danny who grew up in Jersey, worked in Hawaii, loved his kids, partner, teammates, his car and sports and had so much more love to give.

Martie lifted Danny’s chin, stroked Danny’s stubble with a thumb and waited. Danny’s gut twisted with the conflict he felt..

“Martie. Uh, Martie, I love my partner, Steve, I guess like the way you love your brother, Artie. I did have some misguided hopes once, but we are not, and never will be a couple. I’m free, uh, and yeah. I think I would like to go on a date with you.”

Martie laughed and grabbed Danny’s face in both hands. He tilted his head down and kissed the top of his head, then jumped off the couch dragging Danny with him. “Come on, Sport. Let’s eat. I have some serious sucking up to do to your family.”

Danny’s whole body reacted with a brilliant smile. He laughed in his seldom heard, deep chortle and followed along. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt so simply, happy.

~~H50~~

Martie and Danny made a date for Saturday afternoon. Danny hadn’t given a thought to Thanksgiving dinner, since his ma had said offhandedly that only Stella would be coming. He didn’t realize that was mom-speak for Stella, Artie and Martie.

The whole thing was surreal. Martie had been so demonstrative in his affections, Danny was blindsided. He never thought to ask Martie to keep their date a secret. It was obvious Martie was so excited by Danny’s acceptance that he could crow from the rooftops. Danny watched his family around the table as Martie joked and placed his hands all over Danny. His parents were wide-eyed, but supportive and drank a little too much wine. Eric kept pointing with his fork at Danny’s expressive face and laughing into his stuffing. Stella and Artie smiled and winked at each other in amusement. Charlie asked about a hundred questions, mostly about baseball and what they were going to do on their date. Martie answered the little guy with humor mixed with honestly and Grace glowered at Danny over spoonfuls of green bean casserole.

After having a properly cold English wife and a dysfunctional long-term relationship with a SuperSEAL, Danny was close to going into shock at Martie’s attitude. Grace was the one who pulled Danny aside between turkey and pumpkin pie and had a heart to heart with him.

“Danno? What’s going on? When did you come out? What about Uncle Steve? Did you two break up?”

Danny blinked at his daughter and stammered out a reply. “Grace? Wha’? I didn’t… I mean Steve and I never… Grace, I’m as blown away as you are. But I did say yes to a date with Martie. I never thought he’d be so… freakishly healthy about it!”

“But Uncle Steve…”

“Sweetheart. I love Steve. He’s my partner and my best friend. Me dating Martie isn’t going to change that. I’ve dated lots of women before, you know this. I never cheated on your mom. As a matter of fact, I haven’t dated a man since before you were born, but I did when I was younger. At least Martie is someone I’m kinda connected to. I mean, I trust him already. He’s up front about what he wants. Steve never wanted me that way, Grace. I thought maybe sometimes, but it’s just not gonna happen. But your relationship with your Uncle Steve doesn’t need to change. Part of being an adult yourself is growing into a more mature relationship with your parents and in this case your Uncle.”

“So, you knew you were bisexual? Danno, we really needed to have this talk before now, don’t you think?”

Danny rubbed at his face and bit his lip. “Grace, I honestly never thought I’d need to have this talk with you, ever. I don’t think of myself as bisexual or gay like Martie does. I love who I love. I can’t help it. I love Steve and I would have been his partner for life if he had wanted that. I’ve never pushed that envelope with him. Did… uhh… did you think we were a couple?”

Grace frowned, thinking hard, wanting to give an honest answer. “It’s changed over the years, hasn’t it? When we first had Uncle Steve in our lives he made us so happy. I thought of him as my Danno’s new wife.” They both laughed nervously at that. “Well I was nine. I knew that wasn’t the word to use, I once heard the term. ‘work husband,’ and thought that fit, but Uncle Steve was always there for us, not just when you worked.”

“Grace? Why didn’t you ever ask me?”

“I was afraid. I didn’t want to cause trouble and make Uncle Steve divorce us, too.”

“Oh, Grace. I’m so sorry…”

“But when Eric came to Hawaii, I talked to him and he explained everything so I understood.”

“He told you he was gay?”

“Yes. he said he wasn’t ashamed, just shy, and he hoped to be brave like you someday. He explained that some special people couldn’t be labeled and you were one of those special people with enough love in your heart for everybody.”

“Eric said that, huh?”

“Yeah, so I stopped worrying about it. Only…”

“Only what, babe?”

“Only I wish Steve was my daddy for real. It’s not fair. I love him too. I want to be more than his make believe niece. I want to be his daughter and yours. I want him to accept me as his real family. I always dreamed of Uncle Steve telling me I was moving in with him, that he was painting Mary’s room for me and I was going to be his little girl forever. I still have that dream, Danno. I wish Charlie and I could live at Steve’s and call him Daddy right out loud. Charlie has asked me why he has so many daddies and why do we call Steve uncle. I know he would like to call Steve daddy too.”

Danny opened his arms and closed his eyes, his heart twisted in his chest at her words. Grace fell into his embrace as she always did. He kissed her head and hid a traitorous tear in her hair. “Baby girl, I wish that too, with all my heart. I thought with the restaurant… but it’s not gonna happen. I think I need to find someone who will accept what I have to give. Do you understand?”

“I guess I do. Martie is nice and he likes you and says it right out loud. I want that for you. Anyone who dates you is a lucky man, Danno. I hope it works out.”

Danny kissed his daughter’s cheek and tried to smile. “When did you get so smart, huh?”

~~~H50~~~

Danny leaned back on the couch and let the soothing sounds of home wash over him. Pop was snoring in the worn leather recliner. Charlie’s breathing was slow and delicate as he napped on the carpet in front of the TV, cuddling old Rabbow, Danny’s childhood rabbit pillow pal. Ma Williams had washed and mended it for Danny’s little man and Charlie loved it the same as Danny once had. In the kitchen, Stella was gossiping with Clara, while Eric and Grace were busy bonding with Artie. The sounds of dishes being scraped, water running and plastic wrap zipping added to the chorus. Eric and Grace’s laughter made Danny release tension in his body he hadn’t realized existed.

Martie sat next to him, while they both pretended to watch football recaps on TV. Danny had slowly melted into Martie’s side as Martie’s fingers played with Danny’s hair.

“You’re beautiful, Danny. Do you even know that?” Martie sighed and spoke softly. “The color of your hair, your amazing blue eyes, your pouty lips. And your body. Damn! Your slim, muscular body with that perfect ass is driving me mad. Is it alright if I kiss you?”

Danny smirked and then snorted. “Wow. What a line! You know I’m not some pretty princess you have to woo…” 

Danny turned his head and stopped when he saw the hurt look on Martie’s face. He was serious and obviously a born romantic. Danny felt like he kicked a kitten… right in the balls.

“Oh, hey, Martie, I’m sorry. Been a while since I dated anyone. I can be a putz, you should know that about me. But never let it be said that I’m slow to apologize.”

Danny reached over and cupped Martie’s cheek. He kissed him sweetly, smiling when Martie moaned softly. Then he deepened the kiss and his gift was returned. Danny began exploring Martie’s chest, dipping a hand under the sweater and shirt he was wearing to feel his hard muscles. Danny didn’t want to go too far, surrounded by his kids and relatives like they were. But he was definitely turned on. Danny ended the kiss and took a moment to explore the warm brown eyes smiling up at him so trusting and open. “That was nice. We need to practice more of that on our date, Coach.”

Martie smiled, “Okay, Sport. I’ll pencil it in on my schedule.”

Danny’s phone rang and startled them both. Danny pulled away from Martie’s warmth as he took the call.

//Hey, Steve. What’s up? Happy Thanksgiving, buddy!//

Martie stood and started to gather beer bottles. He pointed at one and Danny shook his head. Martie winked and headed for the kitchen. Danny looked after him, worried that he’d hurt Martie’s feelings with his fond greeting for Steve. It couldn’t be helped. He was so glad to hear Steve’s voice, he couldn’t hide it.

//We ended up having Thanksgiving at the restaurant. The whole team. Lou had some technical difficulty with his bird. Nearly burned down his house.//

//What? No way. They all okay?//

//Sure. We had a great dinner. Our place looks beautiful, Danno. I wish you were here.//

Danny took a moment to reply, suddenly overcome with emotion.

//Not our place any more, babe.//

//Shit! I knew it. You are mad at me for bailing on Steve’s. Is that why you went home for Thanksgiving this year?//

//Steven. Listen to me. I’m not mad. It was a hard decision, selling the restaurant, and I’ll admit to being a little upset about it, but I agreed and I think it was a good thing. Really.//

//But Danno, you’re still upset! I can hear it in your voice.//

//Oh, now you are a long distance mind reader, Super SEAL? I’m only saying this one more time. Selling our restaurant was a good move. Period.//

//Then why are you mad at me?//

//Fuck! Steven, how can you be so aggravating so fast? Here I was, warm and comfortable, snuggling on the couch surrounded by the relaxing sounds of hearth and home and after one minute of talking to you I’m ready to scream!//

//Tell me why you are mad at me.//

Danny bit his lip, took the phone and strangled it for a moment.

//Okay. Okay. I am not mad at you. I am however upset that I no longer have a dream. I no longer have a pleasant dream of an idyllic future unrolling before me. I have nothing. Zip. Zero. Just too much borrowed time at a job that is going to kill me one of these days. Dream. Over. Gone. You get that, you neanderthal?//

There was silence on both ends. Then Steve cleared his throat.

//I’m sorry, Danny. I never looked at it that way. Can’t we come up with a new plan for you? Can I help you?//

Danny looked up at Martie who was standing in the doorway to the kitchen facing away from him. Martie laughed at something Grace said to Artie.

//No, babe. I don’t think you can fix this.//

//Danny? Who was snuggling with you?//

//What?//

//On the couch. You said snuggling. Was it Charlie?//

//No, Steve. It wasn’t Charlie.//

Another silence grew between them. 

//Danny? You’re coming home, right?//

//Yeah, Steve. On Sunday. Jerry’s going to pick us up. I’ll talk to you then, babe. Okay? Don’t worry. I’m fine, okay? We’re fine. I love you.//

//Okay. Okay. I love you, too, Danny. Happy Thanksgiving.//

~~~H50~~~

Martie had a lot of perks from his prestigious coaching job, and plenty of spending money from his years as a ballplayer. Through good times and bad, Artie, with brotherly love, had helped Martie keep things real, to keep his celebrity status from inflating his ego as he advised him to invest his money wisely. Artie recommended that Martie bank or invest most of his money, and now Martie’s future was more than secure financially. Martie also took advantage of all the air miles, hotel rooms and car rentals and other fringe benefits that the Mets players and coaches received. 

Martie pulled up in front of the Williams’ home at the appointed time on Saturday in a bright red 2018 Mustang GT 5.0. Danny pulled on his brown leather coat as he trotted down the stoop. He met Martie with a whistle of appreciation for the hot ride. Martie shrugged, and threw Danny the keys. “Rental. Knock yourself out, Sport.” Danny smiled and looked down at the keys in his hand. When they both got settled into the leather upholstery of the handsome car, Danny took Martie’s hand. “Thanks, Coach. This means a lot to me, I mean that you let me drive.”

Martie looked a little puzzled. “Baby, you can drive my car, anytime.” He leaned over hesitantly and kissed Danny on the lips. The kiss ended quickly but left them both wanting more.

“You ever drive with a cop, Martie?”

“Nope.”

“Well, let’s see what this thing can do, shall we? Where we headed?”

“Queens.”

“No way. Citi Field?”

“Among other things. Later, I plan on feeding you, too. You like seafood?”

“Yeah, I do. I’m not partial to sushi. I like my seafood fried, smothered in breadcrumbs and drizzled with extra virgin olive oil.”

“How about, Umberto's Clam House?”

“No shit! The Godfather place in Little Italy?”

“We can eat local if you don’t feel like driving into the city.”

“No! That sounds great. Queens here we come.”

Danny drove, keeping his skills at the “passenger laughing and hanging on,” level, instead of Steve’s usual, “oh, fuck, we are going to die,” level. When Martie could catch his breath he talked to Danny about his brother Artie, obviously Martie’s pride and joy.

“So Artie is like this amazing architect. He gives a lot of time to charities like Habitat for Humanity--his wealthy clients love that. They’ll wait on some townhouse renovation while he grabs a hammer and helps fix plumbing in an old tenement. Right now, Artie has a penthouse in Manhattan where his office is located and Stella and Artie have been living in the Long Island house, on the North Shore. That’s a beach front property.”

Danny changed lanes to get off the parkway. “Wow. Artie is doing well. I guess my sister did good.”

“Oh, Artie isn’t snobby or anything. And the houses? Well, if Artie Hinkley renovates a house the value goes up four hundred percent. He’s the king of flipping houses. I never have to worry about owning a place, because Artie always finds us a great place to call home when I’m not traveling. He’s just brilliant, but he gets so into working that he forgets to eat and take care of himself. He needs someone like Stella in his life and he loves her. She is his rock. You know, they are thinking of buying a house in Jersey for your parents or maybe renovating the old one. And Artie wants to talk to Eric about paying for his college loans, although he’s afraid of making the wrong impression with his new stepson. He’s thinking of buying a house on Oahu. They both loved building ‘tiny houses,’ after the volcano eruption. That way they could work in Hawaii part time and Eric could live there rent free. Artie is looking forward to living near Eric… and you.” Martie suddenly found the dingy, brick apartment buildings flying by his window fascinating.

“A house in Hawaii? Eric will be thrilled. Hell, I’m thrilled. I loved seeing Stella all last summer. Ma and Pops and my sis could come more often, maybe…”

Danny looked sideways at his date. “Martie, I don’t think you’re stalking me. I get it. You and your brother could easily buy a house in Hawaii. You guys don’t have a family of your own. Well, you are part of my family now. I’m happy about that. I’m happy that I maybe could see you more often. I do like you, you know.”

Martie smiled shyly. “I like you too, Danny.”

Suddenly Danny saw a new dream before him. Danny, retired from five-0. Living in an exclusive Hinkley home in Hawaii. Danny traveling with Martie and Charlie to see the Mets play. Visiting Grace at college on weekends and taking her out to fancy restaurants. Watching his lover in the batting cage, encouraging young athletes to do their best. Warm, sunny afternoons spent watching ball games, chatting about statistics and munching fancy peanuts from the VIP seats.

Steve McGarrett, alone beneath a tropical sky, waiting for his Danno to return.

Danny shivered and focused back on his driving.

~~~H50~~~

Danny loved his private tour of the basically deserted Citi Field. He loved the atmosphere, being able to pick up official National League bats and balls and feel them in his hands. The ball field was huge up close and Danny was dying to feel the bases under his feet as he ran home.

Martie chuckled and gave him a hug from behind. “I love your enthusiasm, Sport. Come on. Let's hit the locker room. I have something for you, then we can play on the field. I got permission from the groundskeepers, as long as we don’t tear up the turf.”

“This is so great, Martie. I feel like a little kid again without a care in the world.”

Martie opened a locker. “I had these made for you. Had to call in a favor to make it a rush job, but it was worth it.” He handed Danny a pile of clothes with a Mets uniform, along with all the comfortable t-shirts and sweats that the players wore when practicing or working out. Each one had a Mets logo and the name ‘Williams 5-0’ emblazoned on them. Martie added a classic leather jacket like the one he wore to the pile.

“Martie. Wow! This is too much! I can’t accept these.”

“Nonsense. I’m allowed to give them away to family. Anyway they all say Williams. I’m gonna have some shirts made up for Grace and Charlie, too. They have great things for the player’s kids to wear.”

“Martie. Oh, hell. Who am I kiddin’? I love this stuff. This is so great. Can I change here?”

“Sure! I’m glad you like them. I like to see you enjoying yourself.”

Martie went to his own locker and opened it. He seemed totally at ease undressing with teammates and went through the motions quickly and efficiently. Soon he was down to his briefs, fumbling around for his favorite sweats. Beside him, a naked, half hard Danny, fidgeted with his brand new ball cap. Danny dragged his blue eyes up and down Martie’s body. He stepped closer and dropped the hat on the nearby bench. 

Martie’s breath hitched as Danny placed a hand on his shoulder and gently caressed it. Danny discovered two tattoos, one on each bicep, and traced them with his fingers. He chuckled at the one of a mit, bat and ball with, “For The Love Of The Game,” scrolled across the top. The other arm had an infinity sign with “2 of 2,” tattooed in red. Danny’s heart melted at the sweet brotherly sentiment.

“I like these, babe. Shows you’re a man of conviction. Artie have a matching one to this?” Danny glided a finger around the infinity symbol. “One of two?” 

Martie nodded, too moved to speak. While Danny explored his tattoos Martie’s hand had been caressing Danny’s many scars. He finally found his voice.

“Your scars show that you are a man of devotion and integrity, even unto death.”

Danny pulled Martie towards him and wrapped him in his arms. Their kiss was natural and unhurried. Hands explored skin as they memorized the nuances of each other’s taste and scent.

“Danny, oh man, Danny,” Martie’s breathy words hummed in Danny’s ear, “Danny you feel so good, look so good, smell so good. I want to swallow you whole. Can I try?”

Danny laughed and nodded. “Smooth, Coach. A blow job in the Mets locker room? I’ve had fantasies about this. More than one.”

Martie gently pushed Danny down on the bench and knelt in front of him. Danny groaned and tilted his head back as Martie teased his cock with the tip of his tongue. Martie stopped for just a moment and asked. “Danny? You get tested recently?”

Danny had to stop thinking with his little brain for a minute. “Oh! Yeah. Yeah, I’m good to go. I’m careful and don’t cheat. Cops get tested regularly.”

“I’m sorry for breaking the mood, Danny. But me too. Just forget I asked. Now where was I?”

Danny gave into the glorious sensations of Martie’s talented mouth sucking and nibbling at his very core. Danny grasped the bench edge and leaned back, opening his legs and thrusting up into Martie’s hot wetness. Having sex in a locker room was Danny’s ultimate erotic experience. Fantasies of home runs, high fives and Gatorade baths after victories played in Danny’s head as the sensations centered in his cock grew. He was the star batter on the Mets and the batting Coach was very proud of him.

“Damn, Coach. I must have hit one out of the park today,” he teased.

Martie chuckled, and the vibrations pushed Danny towards the edge. It didn’t take long for Danny’s locker room fantasy to get him off. Martie swallowed around his smile, then slowly licked Danny clean. He joined Danny on the bench and indulged in a long hug, content to nuzzle Danny’s neck and plant butterfly kisses on his ear.

“Martie, that was fantastic. You okay? Want me to return the favor?”

Martie chuckled again.”No need. You and your incredibly sexy noises made me come in my shorts like a teenager. I’ve had some locker room fantasies of my own, you can imagine. But, in my fantasies my knees didn’t creak like an old man’s when I was done.”

Danny laughed and pulled Martie closer, kissing him briefly on the lips. “You are somethin’, babe. Let’s get dressed and fool around in the batter’s cage, huh?”

“Danny. You are gonna kill me on our first date!”

“Naaaaa. You just need some Gatorade. You got any of that around here?”

Danny joked, teased and rattled off baseball facts to his appreciative audience. Martie corrected Danny’s batting stance, complete with a demonstration of how to hold a bat while kissing your coach. Danny was in heaven, relaxed and happy. He thought that perhaps he’d never felt more complete. But then he hit a home run deep into center field. Danny heard the snick of leather against wood as he connected with the ball’s sweet spot. At first he was ecstatic. He dropped the bat and ran, hands already in the air, a beaming smile spreading across his face. Martie screamed and clapped and was almost in tears as Danny’s dream becoming a reality. 

Suddenly Danny recalled another stadium, football, this time. Under the Hawaiian sun. Steve, injured, barely able to stand, throwing a ball for him to catch. It was one of the nicest things his friend had ever done for him. Danny remembered swallowing hard and grasping that football as he fought the urge to grab his buddy and bury his face in that strong chest. To hold him close and confess his love. To kiss those goofy lips and gaze into those wide, ever changing eyes and make his world perfect.

Then Danny remembered Catherine in the background of his sport fan fantasy, smirking at his foolishness, placing a proprietary hand on Steve’s arm. Whatever magic happened between Steve and Danny that afternoon disappeared in a puff of pineapple-colored smoke when Steve went home with the woman.

He looked up to see Martie with eyes only for him, clapping, jumping up and down like a fool himself, wiping a tear then opening his arms.

Danny entered the warm embrace and buried his head in the soft cotton shirt of this kind, sincere man. 

“Danny! That was awesome! I bet they heard that bat crack all the way to Jersey! Damn, Sport, if you were eighteen, I’d sign you on the spot. But there are advantages to you being the age you are. Hey? What’s wrong?”

Danny had pulled away. Martie deserved to know what was in his heart. Especially after the gift he had given him.

“Martie. I loved this. It’s been a highlight of my life. But I gotta let you know that I still love Steve, my partner. I’m not over it yet. I’m still thinking of him, comparing you to him. That isn’t fair. I don’t want that for you. You deserve the best.”

Martie frowned, then shrugged. “Okay, Danny. I hear that. Artie says I wear my heart on my uniform sleeve for all the world to see. It must be obvious to you that I’m enchanted by you, but I’m not an innocent. My first husband, Jack Davis, died of AIDS. He was my world and I miss him everyday. I didn’t think I would ever fall in love again, and I haven’t. But you, Danny, are a dangerous man to me. I could be in serious trouble here. So I do appreciate the honesty.”

“You were married to ‘Jumpin’ Jack Flash’? The Tiger’s amazing outfielder? Oh, man, he died so young, at the height of his career. Martie, I’m so sorry. Have I pushed too hard? Oh, God! That’s why you asked about tests. I told you I could be a putz.”

“Danny, you are perfect. I’m glad you remember Jack, it makes it easier somehow. Even telling me about Steve just shows me the kind of man you are. So, before we even think about committing in any way to each other, let’s ask Steve.”

“What? Huh?”

“You need closure. I certainly understand if you chose the love of your life over me. If I could have my husband back even for a short time, I would always choose him. But Danny, he’s not coming back, and I still have love to give. I need the comfort of a warm loving man in my bed. Someone who is looking for a partner in life. I hope that could be you. I may be a hopeful romantic but I’m a realist, too. Let’s ask Steve what he thinks, what he wants. Give him an option. Let’s get his permission, his blessing.”

“Just ask him?”

“Yep. He’s your best friend, a big part of your life. You think I haven’t asked Artie if I should date you? Artie approves of you, but Stella was worried that your heart was already committed to Steve. You’re going home tomorrow, let’s enjoy the rest of our evening. Then talk to Steve and tell me what you’ve decided. Like I said before, lover or brother, I’m proud to have you in my family, Sport."


	2. Chapter 2

Before the cool done run out  
I'll be giving it my bestest.  
And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention.  
I reckon, it's again my turn  
To win some or learn some.

~~H50~~

Danny rocked back and forth in his office chair, watching a video of a potential new batter for the Mets. He’d arrived before anyone else on this Monday after the Thanksgiving holiday weekend, He had already watched the video sent in the early morning hours by Martie from beautiful St. Lucie, Florida, the Mets’ spring training ground, about nine times. Each time he saw something else about the young ballplayer to add to a later reply. On the tenth time viewing the action, he concentrated on Coach Hinkley instead of the rookie, watching his potential new lover in action.

Danny’s eyes were bright and his grin barely contained as he watched Martie tossing bats around as though they were Popsicle sticks and barking out instructions to a clueless rookie. He was going for his eleventh viewing when a take-out coffee cup arrived at his desk along with a box of Cocoa Puffs in the hands of Steve McGarrett. 

“A smile on a Monday morning? I guess you don’t need these sweet, fattening, delight--”

“Touch those and I take you down, McGarrett,” Danny interrupted him. “Some people do smile after a nice long weekend away from work and crazy partners, you know.”

Steve just smirked and sat on the edge of Danny’s desk, opening up the pastry box and helping himself. He handed the extra large box to Danny.

“Jerry texted me you all got home safe last night. Holiday travel with kids, I don’t envy you that. Guess you were too tired to text me, huh? How are the kids?”

Danny ignored the not-so-subtle McGarrett guilt grenade tossed his way and disarmed it with gratitude. “Thank you. I appreciate the effort you put into pretending to be thoughtful and normal and buying me a nice treat. The kids are tired, cranky, whiny, borderline psychotic and need to be back to school where trained teachers can deal with the fallout from too much turkey and family time. How was your weekend?”

“Okay,” Steve said around a mouthful of puffy goodness and coffee. “Quiet. I took Eddie for a long hike and fixed some screens at the house.”

Danny dodged another guilt bomb. “Thrilling. I, on the other hand, have many things to discuss with you, partner. Take a seat.”

Steve grabbed another puff and shoved it in his mouth, then took a seat facing Danny. He wiggled uncomfortably, not used to being on the opposite side of the desk.

“Settle down, you egotist. You can’t always have the psychological advantage over me. This is my office, and no we can’t switch seats.” 

“Wha’? Did I say anything, Detective Williams? Hey, what are you watching on your phone?” Steve reached for Danny’s phone, while Danny was reaching for a cocoa puff. “What’s this? You watching the Mets spring training? Where is this from? How’d you get this so soon?”

Danny grabbed the phone back, he mumbled with his mouth full of food, “Animal.” He swallowed and decided to start with the news that would distract him from Martie’s video.

“Okay, babe. I got a lot to tell you, so look at my face and try not to fidget.”

“Danny, I’m not ten.”

“Uh huh, yeah. So I got some new about Eric, well, Eric and Jerry.”

“Eric and Jerry? Together like, news about both of them?”

“Steven! Listening time, remember? Steve, Jerry and Eric are a little nervous about talking to you, seeing your past behavior has them scared to death…”

“Scared to talk to me? I love those guys. They are my ohana.”

“Well, that’s good because. They are a couple. They love each other and want to come out at work.”

“Oh. Oooooooh. A couple as in… a couple,” Steve’s face momentarily turned a funny shade of pink. “Well, that’s great, wonderful. I’m happy for them.”

“Okay. I’d work on that reaction, but I do like the ohana part. Lead with that when you speak to Jerry.”

“Come on, Danny. I’m not a homophobe. They really thought I wouldn’t approve?”

Danny waved his hands, then clasped them on his desk. The conversation was already getting away from him. “Well, more like, Jerry was apprehensive, being you are his hero and all. He hoped you wouldn’t think less of him or treat him differently. Eric, uh, well, he thinks the world of you, but he thought maybe you still adhered to the old, ‘don’t ask, don’t tell,’ edict.”

“You set him straight, though, right?”

“Babe, I can’t say how you feel about same sex relationships. I know you are not a closed minded bigot, but I really don’t know your personal feelings about it. In all these years, we never discussed it. That’s telling in itself.”

“What do you mean, Danny?”

Danny took a sip of coffee, then peered over the cup lid at his perplexed partner. “Well, uh, have you ever had a relationship with a man?”

Steve slid forward and Danny couldn’t tell which was making him more uncomfortable - the chair or the question. “Have you?” Steve childishly turned the question around.

Danny didn’t back down. He looked into the hazel eyes he loved so well and answered truthfully. “Yes, Steven, I have. Not since I married Rachel and not since I’ve lived in Hawaii, but yes, I have.”

Steve looked away.

“You met someone. In Jersey. You met someone, didn’t you.”

“I did, babe. Stella eloped and got married in Vegas. She showed up Wednesday to tell us all and celebrate. She married her friend, Artie Hinkley. We met him when we volunteered this past summer, remember?”

Steve still didn’t look up. He shuffled his feet and cleared his throat. “Yeah, Artie the architect. He was mean. He yelled at me.”

Danny almost smiled at Steve’s pout. “Well, he’s really a nice man and part of my family now. He has a twin brother, Martie. Martie Hinkley. He’s…”

“A ball player. You have a foul ball of his.” Steve glanced at Danny’s phone and Danny could practically see his mind working to put two and two together. “Oh, so Martie…”

“Is the batting coach for the Mets now, yeah. We hit it off, so to speak and he asked me out.”

“And you went on a … date? You went on a date with a famous ballplayer? The New York Mets batting coach? Where did he take you?” Steve’s questions shot out like the firing on an automatic weapon. 

“Why does that matter?” Danny grew defensive. “It was nice. I had a good time. I left the next day. Is this a problem, Steve?”

“Where did he take you? You. The biggest baseball fan I ever met. Did he take you to Mets stadium and show you around?” Steve was now up and pacing like an agitated animal. “Did he sweep you off your fanboy feet and make wild passionate love to you in the locker room?”

Danny sat back, mouth open and staring. 

Suddenly, Steve went to Danny’s side and jerked his chair to face him. “Kahaha! Danny, he did didn’t he? And you let him. On a first date. He aha no la koa ‘ano?”

Danny was stunned. It took him a moment to translate what Steve had said. Then before he had a chance to decide whether he wanted to answer or not, Steve turned and stormed out of the office heading for the safety of his own. He yelled after him, “He aha no la koa ‘ano? What the fuck is wrong with you?”

Steve slammed his door and the windows shook.

~~~H50~~~

Danny sighed and reached for his phone.

//Danny? Hi, what’s up? You okay?//

//I’m fine, Martie. Can you talk for a minute?//

//Sure, I’m in my office.//

//Yeah, uh, me too.//

//You get the email I sent? Eliot looks pretty good, huh?//

//Yeah. Yeah he does. I appreciate you wanting my opinion. Uhh...//

//Danny? What’s the matter?//

//I told Steve about our date and he went ballistic, and with Steve that could mean actual bazookas in the workplace.//

//Well, Danny, he must be in shock. Just reacting without thinking. I mean, sounds like he was blindsided.//

//Yeah, I guess I could have handled it better. It just sorta came out. I think being around you has made me more open already.//

//Thanks, Danny. That warms my heart. I think you’ll have to be even more open and talk to Steve again as soon as you both calm down. Is he angry, hurt or jealous?//

//Wow. I think it might be all three. You think he could be jealous?//

//He may not know himself, Danny. You have to give him time to think it over. Did you ask for time off?//

//Didn’t get that far. He stormed out. If I ask him right now for vacation time to go on a college tour with Grace he might just fire me, or break my neck.//

//Well, good thing you called me. If he murders you, I promise to avenge your life, Sport, and spread your ashes over home plate.//

//Thanks, Martie. I mean it must be hard for you to talk to me about Steve.//

//I have a vested interest in how he reacts. I want his blessing, remember?//

//You are a saint, you know that?//

//With you. I’d rather be a fallen angel. What are you wearing right now?//

Danny leaned back and smiled at the ceiling. 

//Work clothes. A button down pinstripe oxford shirt and grey pants.//

//Hummmm. Nice. Crisp shirt? Freshly laundered and smelling like Hawaiian sunshine? Do the stripes bring out the blue in your eyes?//

//Fuck, Martie. You’re making me get hot flashes here.//

//Fuck Martie. I like the sound of that.//

Danny chuckled softly and rubbed at his blushing cheeks. 

//I gotta go, Coach.//

//Okay, Sport. Take care, you.//

Danny disconnected and tossed his phone on the desk. He reached for a vacation request form and began to fill it out.

~~~H50~~~

Danny kept an eye on his partner’s office window while he caught up with Lou, Tani and Junior over the rest of his coffee and cocoa puffs. Steve made an appearance with a congenial smile plastered on his face. He chatted with his team, called it a paperwork day and ignored Danny. When Jerry arrived, Steve asked to see him in his office for a moment. Danny watched Steve’s door anxiously until a beaming Jerry sauntered out and gave Danny a hug.

“Thank you, Uncle.” Jerry said quietly, “Steve wants to see you.”

Danny patted Jerry’s back, stopped in his office to get his vacation request, and headed to Steve’s office. Just to show he wasn’t intimidated by the tough SEAL, he knocked, and saluted when he entered.

“You wished to see me, Lieutenant Commander, Sir?” he teased.

Steve sighed long and deep. “Please, just sit down, Danny.”

Danny sat on the edge of Steve’s desk and looked down at him. He placed his request form in front of Steve.

Steve’s eyes darted from the paper to Danny. 

“What the fuck is this, Danny?” He demanded when he picked it up.

“Well, if you read the form you would see that the reason for the request is to do a college tour with my beautiful, brilliant daughter. My brilliant daughter who could probably get into any school she wanted and wishes to visit her top choices so she can make an informed decision.”

“Oh. Okay. Okay then. So that’s a thing you need to do for Grace.”

“Yes. A thing for Grace.”

“But it’s three weeks. Over the holidays.”

“Yes. The plan is to visit California colleges first then head east to Jersey for the holidays, Then finish up with East Coast schools. Rachel wants to take Charlie to England for Christmas, then keep him until I get back. I’m not thrilled with that, but it is reasonable if I’m traveling with Grace. Grace wants to visit NYU, Princeton… and Annapolis. She was hoping you could join us for that part of the trip and arrange a tour of Annapolis for her. She said she wanted you to wear your dress blues and show her your world. She’s extremely proud to be your best girl, you know.”

“Annapolis? You mean Gracie, our Gracie wants to be…”

“Yes, Steve. Our Gracie is contemplating a career with the Navy. Seems some big dumb lug that practically raised her, someone she considers her daddy, made such an impression on her innocent mind that she is contemplating giving her old man a stroke and joining the Navy.”

“Danny. No.”

“What?”

“Tell her no. Tell her no, Danno.” Steve stood abruptly, grabbed Danny by the arms and looking beseechingly into his eyes. “Not Gracie, Danno. I don’t want her to go through that. I can’t lose her too.”

“Steve? Come on, babe. You think that wasn’t my first reaction? She’s so proud of you, she wants to see where you went to school. Actually, she wants to major in psychology. Maybe become a doctor of psychiatry. She wants to help crazyass SEAL people like you. You know, PTSD counseling, anger and stress management. It makes sense with her growing up with 5-0. But she’ll be safe behind a desk, Steve. You won’t lose her, I promise.”

Steve backed off a bit and Danny slid off the desk to stand in front of him.

“Steve?”

“You can’t promise that. I’ve lost you, haven’t I?”

“Steve! What the hell are you talkin’ about?”

“I checked out Martie Hinkley. He’s perfect for you. He can give you everything you ever wanted and needed.”

Danny bit his lip and nodded slowly. “I suppose he could be. I’ve known him five days, Steve. I’ve loved you for nine years.”

Steve looked up quickly. “What? What do you mean, you love me? That way?”

“That way, every which way. I’d be your partner for life in a Jersey minute, which is way shorter than a Hawaiian minute, if you’d just ask.”

“How can you joke about…”

“No joking. No. Not even a little bit.”

“Danny. I… I don’t know what to say.”

Danny looked away, the hope he’d cherished in his heart withering. “Okay. Okay. Let me explain something to you so your neanderthal mind can understand. I’ve loved you, wanted you, for a long, long, time. But the friendship, the partnership was enough. I guess I believed that having a part of my super SEAL was enough for me. We’d open a restaurant, retire and I’d be content. Then we sold the restaurant and I met a man. A good man, who wants me. All of me. All the time. In the daylight and the dead of night. I need that Steve. If I could get that from you, I’d be yours forever. If I can’t, I need someone to give me everyday and forever, too.”

“Danny…” Steve pulled him into a hug and stroked his hair. “Danny, I love you, but I don’t think I’m capable giving you what you need. I wish. Oh, how I wish I could.”

Danny pulled away. “Why, Steve? Tell me why. I love you with everything I have, everything I am. Why is that not good enough. Why isn’t it ever good enough?”

Steve looked at the floor again and dropped his shoulders in defeat. “I can’t tell you why. I don’t know. Danny, a part, a big part of me wants to be with you. I have been with, loved, other men. I love you and I don’t think the sex thing is an issue. The issue with you, Danny, is that love with you isn’t a port in a storm. It isn’t a passionate midnight encounter. It’s the real deal. You need commitment, security and consistency. But I think that kind of love’s been trained out of me, if I ever was capable of it at all. I just can’t accept that love can be unconditional, constant and forever.”

Danny wiped at his eyes, willing his heart to obey his mind. “Well, uh, I guess, Steven, if nine years of being your partner, loving you through pain and grief, literally giving you my life blood, isn’t proof of consistency, you must be right. You really don’t love me like I love you. Martie wanted me to get your blessing, your permission to start a relationship with him. He does believe in the romantic ideals of love, and hopes to find that with me. He told me to be direct and ask you if you loved me, if you wanted me. If you want a future with me. You’ve given me your answer. I don’t want this to ruin what we have, babe. I swear I will always be there for you. I will always be your backup. I am your ohana, me and mine. That will never change. Do you give me your blessing, Steve?”

Danny watched Steve go through almost all of his repertoire of faces. Longing, sympathy, loneliness, guilt, settling on resignation. Danny’s heat broke as his hope died.

Steve backed away and sat on the edge of his desk. “Yeah, I guess I do, babe. I guess I have to. Just, I don’t want you to be angry with me… or hurt.”

“Don’t worry, Steven. I’m an expert at living with a hurtin' heart.” Danny stormed out, slamming the door behind him. 

He didn’t hear Steve sighed deeply and whisper, “I hope you find what you need, Danno.”


	3. Chapter 3

Well, open up your mind and see like me,  
Open up your plans and damn you're free.  
Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love.

~~H50~~

Danny sat on the soft bedspread in his luxurious suite at the New York Hilton. The upgrade to the classy room was courtesy of Martie, who had flown in the night before. He had been with Martie, Artie and Stella on Long Island for a part of the holidays, while Grace preferred being spoiled by her grandparents in Jersey. Danny enjoyed getting to know his new lover’s brother a little better.

It had been strange staying in Martie’s room, in his bed. It wasn’t like staying in Steve’s childhood room, with ghosts of past achievements filling boxes in the closet and thirty-year-old sport themed, wallpaper attesting to the fact that a boy once inhabited the area. Artie renovated a rambling Victorian and built Martie a master suite, complete with a small office and a balcony with breathtaking view of Long Island Sound. It was private and welcoming. Martie was gone so much and was such a pleasant housemate that Stella never felt put out or jealous of the two brother’s close bond.

In fact, Stella and Artie were encouraging and nurturing of their brothers’ new relationship. Danny felt terrific in the first truly healthy relationship of his life. Being able to touch Martie whenever he wanted to. Being able to rest his head on Martie’s lap when they watched TV, loving the feeling of strong hands playing in his hair. The most amazing thing was going out. Martie was blissfully unashamed to shower Danny with affection and hold his hand while they strolled along busy streets in the bright light of day. And after midnight, they made sweet love and held each other all night long. Something that Danny needed most in his life, the feeling of coming to rest in a safe harbor.

The only problem with this harbor was that Danny kept longing for the scent of Hawaiian Pikake blossoms and the sight of Steve McGarrett coming out of the ocean after a morning swim, water cascading down his body as the sun made him glisten like an exquisite sea creature turned man, capturing Danny’s soul with a wave of his hand and a smile.

Danny shook away his tropical fantasy. An angry Gracie was stomping around in the adjacent room and Danny was positive he knew the reason why. She was fine with her Danno and her new uncle staying together, as long as she had her phone, earbuds, wifi and her own soundproof room. Her new Uncle Martie was her particular favorite at the moment, since he had told his niece she could order room service and use the facilities of the hotel all she wanted. It was her Uncle Steve she was angry with.

Steve was supposed to have met them and taken Grace to Maryland on an exclusive tour of Annapolis. Steve had seemed enthusiastic about it at first. He’d even dropped hints of fancy academy cotillions and maybe stopping off at Bloomies for a new evening gown for his best girl on the way. But he’d suddenly and mysteriously begged off.

Danny was supposed to have a long weekend with Martie while Grace and her Uncle Steve finished off the college trip with a literal bang. Steve had said he wanted to meet Martie and maybe even visit with Danny’s parents on the way back. It made Danny more than happy to see Steve making an effort to still be part of his life. But now everything had changed.  


Danny stared at his phone. The mattress dipped as Martie sat down next to him and flung an arm over his shoulder. Martie kissed him lightly on the cheek.

“Danny, I’m sorry.”

Danny shrugged, still staring at the text message Steve sent, searching for hidden meanings.

//Sorry. Can’t make it. Got called up. Tell Grace I’m sorry and I couldn’t love her more if she were my own precious baby girl. I love you from the bottom of my heart. Stay safe.//

“The bastard’s up to something. I can tell. He’s not answering his phone. And this text is way too emotional. Sounds like a goodbye to me. Then I get this from Jerry.”

Danny slid his thumb over his phone and showed Martie another text.

//Wanted to give you a heads up. Steve got called away. Don’t have details yet. Something is hinky. But no worries. Meet you at airport. Miss you Uncle. Safe travels.//

Martie pulled his worried lover closer. Danny wiped his face with his hand. “Jerry’s a bit paranoid. But I think he wasn’t supposed to contact me, but he couldn’t do me like that.”

“Wow. You got all that out of a text?”

“That and Eric called. He said he was worried sick about Jerry. Eric said Jerry is convinced the team was keeping something from him. He’s hurt and angry and driving Eric crazy. They all know Jerry is unstoppable when he detects a secret. Eric wanted to know what was up with Steve. I had to tell him I didn’t have a clue.”

Danny leaned against Martie and returned his chaste kiss. “Not everyone is an open book like you. I’m a detective. I’ve been trained to read between the lines. Steve has done something incredibly stupid and dangerous. The team knows it and are hiding something from me. Probably at Steve’s request. Only Jerry had the guts to answer my call, even if it was a text just to placate me. Steve would never disappoint Grace unless it was life or death. Or a crazyass rally call from his old army buddies. Steve’s probably up to his neanderthal ears in classified shit, he can’t tell me about. I hate that. I’m his partner.”

Martie moved slightly away and gave Danny some space. “Steve’s still a SEAL, right? So something came up. If Steve was hurt or in danger, wouldn’t your team need to report it to you? I mean wouldn't that be their duty or something? To inform the second in command?”

Danny smiled at his innocent, civilian lover. “You are right, babe. They’d need to inform me, if it was a real emergency. That’s H50 procedure.”

Martie took the phone from Danny’s hand and placed it on the nightstand. “Steve’s thoughtlessness doesn’t have to ruin your tour. Grace and Steve could go to Annapolis another time. You want to take a look at the University of Florida instead? I know the coach there. It may not be what Grace is looking for, but it could give her another perspective of college life. You guys could visit the Mets spring training grounds, too. She may even have some fun.”

“Thanks, Coach. I’ll run that by her.”

A tentative knock on the adjoining door made both men look up and smile. “Come on in, Grace.” Martie called.

“Uncle Martie? I’d like to go have a pedicure at the hotel salon, if that’s okay. I’m sorry I’ve been acting like a spoiled brat. I appreciate the room and the extra stuff and paying for airfare. I’m costing you a lot of money.”

Martie went to Grace and took her in an embrace. “Oh, sweetie. You sound like your father. I’m a single man with a lot of money in the bank and great bennies from my job. I can afford to indulge you with hotel niceties. But It wasn’t always like this. When I was a kid it was just me and Artie against the world. I love lavishing gifts on my new family. Just think of it as making up for all the birthdays I missed out on.”

Grace pulled away slightly and smiled up at Martie. “You remind me of my other Uncle Matty… only he…” Grace glanced at Danny, but Martie spoke up.

“I know all about Matty, Grace. I’m not trying to win your love or take anyone’s place. But Artie and I are really thrilled to have nieces and nephews. You’ll have to teach me to be a good uncle. Let me know if I mess up.”

“You already are a good uncle,” she assured him. “It doesn’t have to do with presents or spoiling me. You are a good person. You aren’t afraid to show how you feel. You don’t have secrets. You don’t hold back your love and I bet you don’t break promises.”

Grace hugged her new uncle again as she sniffed back her tears. Martie looked at Danny pleadingly, clearly not sure what to do. Danny came over to the pair and joined in on the hug. “Listen, Monkey,” Danny said. “Uncle Steve will make it up to you. You know he loves you…”

Grace pulled away from the two anxious men and wiped at her eyes with an angry gesture. “Does he? Does he really, Danno? If he loves me, us, so much, then why isn’t he here? Why aren’t you two married? I know you’re a cop, but it's legal now, didn’t you hear? Been legal for years now, but there's no ring on your finger. Why isn’t he my Daddy? Huh?”

Danny shrugged his shoulders in defeat. “Beats me, Monkey. I think we both have to let our hopes about Steve go. I’m sorry this is hard on you. Martie wants to take us to Florida instead of Annapolis. You wanna maybe go see University of Florida and the Mets training camp?”

Grace grabbed a tissue from the box on the nightstand and wiped her tears. A small smile brightened her face. “Can I pitch some balls at one of those MPH machines? Maybe see how fast my old spit ball is?”

Martie laughed. “You have pitches?”

Danny puffed out his chest. “My Grace was on a championship winning baseball team for three years. She won MVP in 2012. I taught her all she knows.”

“Sure, you and Uncle Kame and Uncle Steve and…” Grace stopped mid-sentence and her face paled.

Martie cleared his throat and crossed his arms, ignoring the elephant named Steve in the room. “Sweetie, I could probably get you a spot on the team. First female on the Mets. Sounds good to you? Why don’t you go ahead down to the salon, tell them to add it to my account. Anything you want, no worries, okay? Your Danno and I will be either here or at the coffee place near the salon. Think about what kind of food you’re in the mood for. I’m taking you and Danny out somewhere nice for dinner tonight. Take your phone with you. Call me when you are done. You have my number, right?

“Yeah. I do have your number. Okay, thanks, Uncle Martie.”

When Grace left, Martie took Danny in his arms. “You have a lovely lady there, Sport. I am one lucky man to have found you.” Martie claimed Danny’s mouth with his own. Danny tried to blank his worry for his partner out of his mind and enjoy his lover’s passion. He didn’t succeed.

~~~H50~~~

Gracie visited University of Florida and was impressed by their psychiatry department and college of medicine. Martie had arranged for Grace to have a Q&A session with one of the teaching doctors. She came away with even more if a conviction that helping those with PTSD was her calling. It was the last college on her tour and she declared that she was ready for some fun.

Danny had to admit he was having a grand time. Florida in winter is like falling into a rabbit hole. in a few short hours the gray, snow-filled skies and icy breezes of an East Coast January are magically replaced by bright blue skies, swaying palm trees and orange groves. He was used to Hawaii and admitted only to himself that he had come to appreciate never needing to own a snow shovel. Danny’s sunglasses, black t-shirt, tight jeans and the sunkissed highlights of his hair made an appearance, making Martie drool and act like a lovesick fool. Danny loved it. And he loved training camp.

Martie introduced Danny and Grace to his co-workers and the young draftees he was working with. He announced proudly that Danny was his boyfriend and Grace his niece. Grace had packed a Kamekona shrimp, jersey and ball cap, correctly assuming that given her Danno’s fanboy passions, she might attend a ball game with her father and uncle. The oversized baseball jersey from her youth now fit as snug as her jeans. She was instantly asked by a dozen athletic young men if she wanted to play ball with them.

Martie took charge of the situation. “Jailbait, here, is going to show you guys how to pitch.”  


Grace winced at the nickname, while Danny started to laugh. A cheer rose up in the ranks. Martie gently took Grace’s arm and brought her over to the equipment that measured the speed of a pitch. He winked at Danny who had followed along, still smiling. Gracie forgave the teasing and wanted to show these boys her style. She picked up several balls, then picked one to her liking. She closed her eyes a moment, remembering the sunny, carefree days of her short but sweet baseball career. She remembered her many uncles and aunties giving her tips and cheering her on. She felt a brief pang of grief, missing her father’s friends. The ohana of her childhood. So many people loved her and were now gone. She thought Steve was her constant. Her brave, secret Daddy super SEAL, who kept her and Danno safe, no matter what it cost him. She felt her fingers tighten around the ball. She put her emotions into her pitch.

Hoots, claps and whistles erupted around her. Danny grabbed her and kissed her. Martie called out, “100 MPH! That’s the way it’s done, boys! That’s my niece!”

Gracie let go of her anger and did an impromptu victory dance with Danny and Martie cheering her on.

The rest of the weekend was a pleasant blend of playing around with expensive sports equipment, eating delicious catered food and simply playing catch while bullshitting and cracking jokes. Or in Grace’s case flirting her heart out while surrounded by cute guys.

Sunday was Danny and Martie’s last night together. Grace discretely said no to dinner, saying she was beat. She assured her father-hens that she would order a dinner salad from room service, pack and watch TV until she fell asleep. She gave her Danno permission to spend some romantic time with Martie.

Martie wanted to wine and dine his lover. Luckily the hotel had a four star restaurant complete with table linens, candlelight, a jazzy piano player and a dance floor.

Danny was up for the romantic dating challenge. He wore a charcoal grey, tailored Armani suit, a Christmas gift from Artie and Martie, since he had mentioned in passing that he hadn’t worn a suit to work in nine years and the ones he had, made him look like Columbo. Danny also brushed off his big city, smooth as silk dining skills, asking the waiter astute questions about the menu and wine list, and making small talk with a twinkle in his eye. Danny shared a menu with Martie, while leaning in to discreetly touch Martie’s neck and earlobe with a wandering thumb.

When Danny took the black cloth napkin from the place setting and placed it on Martie’s lap with a possessive squeeze of his knee. Martie began drooling into his lobster bisque.

Danny might have won the award for smooth operator of the night, but Martie blew Danny out of the water with his upfront public displays of affection. After Danny fed Martie a dessert of volcano cake and strawberry champagne, Martie stood and took Danny’s hand to lead him to the dance floor. At a nod from Martie to the pianist, the sweet, classic melody of, Dance With Me, took Danny’s breath away.

Dance with me? I want to be your partner  
Can’t you see? The music is just starting  
Night is falling and I am falling  
Dance with me?

At first the two men tried to outdo each other with fancy footwork and twirls. Giggling from the champagne bubbles and the over-the-top romance, they stumbled and leaned on each other while still holding hands. Danny looked up at Martie’s gentle, imploring eyes and closed his own, only to see eyes the color of the Hawaiian seas and the goofy grin of a man who might be his partner but would never dance with him. Danny rested his head on Martie’s shoulder and swayed to the music, listening to the unspoken words of the man in his arms.

Let it lift you off the ground  
Starry eyes and love is all around us  
I can take you where you want to go

~0~

The two fine gentlemen paid their check and made their way back to their suite. Once inside, Danny checked on Grace, to find her asleep with her earbuds in, listening to a playlist of songs sent to her phone by Will Grover. He kissed he brow and tucked her in, deciding to leave the music of young love running through her dreams. He went back to his room and locked the door behind him.

Martie was waiting for him, nude and hard, casually playing with himself and silently begging for Danny’s touch. Danny’s suit pants grew uncomfortable at the sight of Martie’s need.

“Hold on there, beautiful. The Armani is going on a hanger before anything happens,” Danny teased.

Martie groaned, “Danny. Danny, please.”

Danny chuckled as he hung up his jacket and tie then started to unbutton his shirt. “Martie you are just a big slut!” He threw his shirt playfully at Martie who caught it and began sniffing it. Danny sighed dramatically. “Of course, I can’t blame you. My charms, uh, have been known to reduce perfectly normal individuals to buckets of goo.” Next, Danny took off his pants and boxers with one go, turned and shook his ass enticingly towards his lover.

“Ohhhhh, Danny. Have some mercy.”

Danny hung up his pants and smoothed the creases. He slowly closed the closet door… and pounced on the bed. Tickles, roughhousing and hushed laughter slowly morphed into caresses and moan-filled kisses.

“Danny? I want you to come in me tonight. I want to carry that feeling with me when you’re gone tomorrow.”

Danny stilled a moment, then continued his gentle touches. “Martie, are you sure? I don’t mind waiting. I know you still think of your husband…”

“And I know you think of Steve. I want this for you and me. We deserve to be all we can be for each other.”

Danny kissed Martie’s lips chastely . “Okay, sweetheart. Okay. Whatever you need.”

“I made myself ready for you, Danny.”

Danny smiled. “Always prepared, huh Coach?”

Martie rolled over on his stomach. “Batter up, Sport.”

As Danny made slow, exquisite love to his sweet partner, he tried to find the courage to give his heart to this gentle man who deserved nothing less. As he reached his orgasm, he called out for his lover wanting to give him something in return.

“Martie! Oh, sweet… sweetheart… God! I… I…”

Danny was unable to say the words that still belonged to Steve.

Martie arched and came as Danny filled him. “I know, Danny, baby. I know.”

~~H50~~

Danny woke to what he considered the best feeling in the world. Being surrounded by the warm arms of a lover. He carefully reached for his phone. Their flight was at two in the afternoon, so he knew they had plenty of time. Danny frowned when he realized he had forgotten to turn his phone back on after dinner the night before. He checked the time, seven-fifteen, and his messages.

“Shit,” he said quietly, not wanting to wake Martie. There were six messages, two from Jerry, one from Eric and two from the Governor of Hawaii’s office. He looked again. There was one more from the Governor's private cell. Danny carefully removed himself from his lover’s embrace, dropping a soft kiss on his cheek. Martie hummed and rolled over into the warm spot Danny had just vacated.

Danny swiftly threw on some jeans and a t-shirt and walked out into the hall. He debated who to call first. As he hit Jerry’s number, a cold shiver went down his spine. Had something happened to Steve? Jerry’s number went to voicemail.

“Shit! Shit!” Danny was too upset to leave a message at the beep. He took a deep breath and dialed the Governor's private number. His hands were trembling.

//Detective Williams? Nice of you to call back.//

//Good morning, Governor. I’m sorry I missed your call, but I just turned on my phone. It was the last night of my vacation...//

//Detective, you of all people should know that any vacation leave for 5-0 has to be approved by this office.//

//It… uh… it wasn’t approved? I gave it to Steve right after Thanksgiving...//

//And here we have the heart of the problem. McGarrett has disappeared and my reliable second in command sees fit to take a vacation and ignore his responsibilities...//

//Disappeared? What do you mean, disappeared. I was informed he was on a SEAL related assignment. I assumed he’d contacted you, told you how to contact him. He just took off?//

//Never assume, Detective Williams. I was not contacted. McGarrett left the Island after nearly being assassinated in his own home and I have no idea where he is. I suppose he’s gone to ground as they say. But that is all hearsay since I was NOT INFORMED!//

//What? He was hurt? Was he hurt? Where? Where did he go? Sir! I have no idea what is going on!//

//Detective, I half-expected McGarrett to pull a stunt like this, but I expected better from you. I had hoped your experience in various police departments would make you a good backup leader for 5-0. But if you are so far out of the loop, if McGarrett has so little trust in you running 5-0, that he allows you to vacation while he disappears, then I have no other option than to ask for your resignation.//

//Sir?//

//Williams, as second in command you should have cancelled your vacation and been at headquarters the minute McGarrett was gone, if not before. There is no excuse. You are lucky I don’t have you up on charges of dereliction of duty. I had faith in you, Williams. I may not have said it often, but I thought you were the glue that held 5-0 together. I could see your steady hand guiding the department and saving literally all our lives. But I must have been wrong. If McGarrett has no faith in you and has basically made you impotent as far as the leadership of 5-0 is concerned, who am I to differ?//

//Yes, Sir. I… I see your point. I should have known. I should have been there. I’m sorry.//

//Yes, well, when do you return?//

//Tonight, Sir.//

//I want your resignation sent to my office by Wednesday morning. Because of your previous years of devotion to duty and exemplary record, I will allow you to receive your pension. Contact your union representative, I will not deal with you directly, you are no longer my concern. I haven’t decided what to do with 5-0 yet. But I will deal with Captain Grover exclusively. Is that clear?//

//Crystal, Sir.//

Danny watched the phone in his hand disconnect. A screensaver of Grace, Charlie and Steve, all making funny faces, popped up. Danny backed into the wall and slid to the floor.

“Danny?”

Martie leaned out of the room and spotted Danny in the hall, barefoot, staring at his phone. He was pale and his chest was heaving. Martie ran to his side and sat beside him. He placed an arm around his shoulder and gently pulled him close. Martie glanced at Danny’s phone and the faces smiling up at him. “What is it, Sport? Bad news? Is… is it Steve?”

Danny rubbed a hand across his unshaven face and took in a shaky breath. “No, uh, no. That was the Governor of Hawaii. He’s my boss, more or less. He… he… Fuck, Martie, he fired me!”

“What? Fired you? Why?”

“Steve… Steve… there was an assassination attempt on Steve. He… he took off. Went into hiding, I guess. More likely the SuperSEAL bastard went all Rambo and launched an offensive against whoever attacked him. My team didn’t tell me. But I was supposed to be there. Ignorance is no excuse. It’s dereliction of duty. I was supposed to be in charge, not having fun with…”

“Danny! You were off duty. How were you to know if your team kept it from you? This is so unfair!”

“Yeah, but the Governor didn’t even know I had a vacation scheduled. Shit! I should have called and checked in when I found out Steve was gone. Oh, I blew it. I blew it big time.”

“Danny I thought you said your team was Ohana, like a family. Why did they keep this a secret from you? Didn’t they need your input? Didn’t they need you to take charge? Sounds to me like they screwed you over.”

“Obviously, I wasn’t wanted or needed.They didn’t even give me a thought.”

“You know what, Danny? Fuck ‘em. Artie and I will take care of you and your kids until you decide what you want to do. Artie bought that property in Oahu and Stella and Artie will be moving there soon. You don’t have to worry, Danny. We are your family now. We have your back. Artie knows lawyers and…”

Danny held up a hand and pressed it to Martie’s cheek. “Thank you. I needed to hear that. I feel like my life this past nine years has been a lie. Martie, so many things happened to me, so many horrible things. I don’t want you to ever know about. I’ve lost so many people I loved. I’ve seen how evil people can be. But good things too. My kids growing up healthy under the Hawaiian sun, and meeting my Ohana and being Steve’s partner. Now it’s over. Like it was all some dream I just woke up from. Martie, close to twenty years as a cop and I got nothin’ to show for it. Nothin’.”

Danny dropped his phone and pulled his knees to his chest. He buried his head in his upturned palms and began to shake, silent tears stung his eyes, and his breathing came in short gasps.  


Martie hugged him close and leaned his head on Danny’s.

“Danny? Baby, come on, now. It’ll be okay. You’re not alone. You’ve got your family right here. I don’t know about that ohana crap, but it seems to me that you stand by your family when things are horrible and hope is hard to find. You protect your brothers in blood or in heart and give them a shoulder to lean on. You don’t throw them to the wolves. You don’t leave them standing alone. How dare those people you work with call you ohana. You’re hurting. Grace and Charlie are hurting. Steve and those others fucked you over. They aren’t worthy of your friendship and love.”

Danny looked up and gave Martie a tearful smile. “Wow. You are like some sort of vengeful angel when you get goin’. Thank you, sweetheart. I… I’m okay now. I… I just need a hand up… sorta dizzy.”

Martie stood, picked up Danny’s cell phone, pocketed it, and helped Danny to his feet. Danny swayed a little and clutched at Martie’s arm. Martie held him more securely and said, “Come on, baby. You lie down and I’ll order breakfast from room service.”

Danny took some time to pull himself together, not wanting Grace’s trip to be ruined. Martie didn’t mention anything when they ate breakfast with Grace. He helped Danny pack and gave him lots of wordless touches and kisses.

At the airport, Martie had nothing but loving smiles with promises of seeing them at Artie and Stella’s new home in Hawaii. Danny held him tight as he whispered, “Thanks for everything, babe. I’ll see you soon.”

Martie kissed him and said, “Take care, Sport.”

They parted without saying the words, I love you, both caring and hurting too much to make promises they might not be able to keep.


	4. Chapter 4

I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons.  
It's what we aim to do.  
Our name is our virtue.

~~H50~~

Danny sat at his kitchen table, second cup of coffee in his hand and his bills spread out before him in an arch, like the worst Tarot card fortune ever known to man. He glanced at the white board calendar on the fridge, the one he wrote the kids after school activities on. 

It was given to him by the stress management consultant, Chloe Gordon, he brought in last year to try and help Steve. She had turned into a friend with a sympathetic ear for Danny and Grace. Chloe had a background in drug and alcohol counseling, and worked at the VA hospital leading group counseling sessions for veterans and their families. Grace attended her teen group, even though she wasn’t really related to Steve, she had the same problems being a child of Hawaii-Five-0. That influenced Grace’s decision to be a PTSD counselor. 

Danny had dated Chloe for a few weeks after her disastrous ride along with Steve. Her warmth and compassion was a thing of beauty in Danny’s eyes and her passionate goodnight kisses promised an enticing future of good morning sex. But each date ended with Danny talking about Steve. Chloe wisely played the friend card, laughingly saying she refused to complete with Commander Steve, SuperSEAL, McGarrett for his attention and his heart. So they remained close friends. 

Danny was contemplating going to see her to talk about his current stressful situation. He felt himself falling into a deep hole of depression. Danny counted the days on the calendar. It had been almost a month since he’d been was told Joe White had died and Steve was alive. Told by Jerry, who had intercepted a call Steve had finally made to the Governor on a burn phone that couldn’t be traced. The phone call was short and to the point. Steve didn’t answer any of the Governor’s angry questions and didn’t ask about 5-0 or Danny.

It had been a month since Danny’s world was blown apart. 

Jerry and Eric had met Danny and Grace at the airport. This time they were packed uncomfortably into the Camaro. Danny drove as Jerry filled him in on everything he knew about Steve’s disappearance. Danny kept glancing at Grace in the backseat nestled into her cousin Eric’s arms. He watched as Eric spoke quietly in her ear and kissed her worried brow. Danny, hated that Grace was now old enough to hear the shit McGarrett pulled that tore him apart. But he knew he couldn’t protect her from it any longer. 

With a heavy sigh, Danny told them about his conversation with the Governor. The three passengers were shocked into silence, and Grace and Eric began to cry angry tears for Danny’s sake, while Jerry vibrated with inner rage. It took all Danny’s reserves of Jersey bravado to calm them all the fuck down and assure them he was going to be fine.

Jerry dropped Danny and Grace off at Rachel’s with a promise to return to pick up Danny after the kids had gone to bed. Danny settled Grace in at her mom’s and spent some time with Charlie and Rachel. Rachel had seemed genuinely pleased to see him, and planned a little surprise “We missed you at Christmas” dinner in order for Charlie to give his dad and big sister his handmade Christmas present—an elastic and alphabet bead bracelet spelling out BIG SISTAH for Grace and a tin can pen holder with ‘Danno’ spelled out in glittery macaroni for his father’s office. Grace wore her bracelet with sisterly pride, but Danny didn’t have the heart to tell his son he no longer had a desk at 5-0. Danny and Grace had brought lots of gifts for Rachel and Charlie while on their tour and the dinner was truly joyous.

Danny tried not to play the suspicious ex-husband and wonder why Rachel was being so gracious. He was honestly touched when Danny told Rachel about his budding relationship with Martie and she wished him all the happiness in the world. When he hesitantly told her about Steve and being fired, she stunned him by embracing him and telling him to just ask if he needed anything. 

Danny had been terrified that Rachel would use his unemployment to try and take his kids away again. He was ready to offer her the money he saved from the sale of his restaurant in lieu of child support, just so she wouldn’t take action against him. Rachel read his fears in his face and assured him she wasn’t contemplating any such thing.

He handed in his resignation the next day in person instead of via email as directed. He hoped to see the Governor and offer his apologies like a man, face to face, the way his father had taught him. He had no intention of offering excuses, just wanted to shake the Governor's hand and say thanks for the truly remarkable chance he had been given and how sorry he was for his failures. 

The Governor, however, wouldn’t see him. Instead he had his efficient, unemotional secretary relay the message that he had one day to empty his office and hand in his keys, key cards and ID to the head of security at the Palace. His badge and gun were to be handed over to Captain Grover.

Danny found Lou and Adam at headquarters, drinking coffee and puzzling over some unimportant information on the big screen. Danny knew through Jerry that they had no new cases to work on until Steve came back. If he came back. H50 was as impotent as Danny at the moment. Adam embraced him, then backed away almost in tears over the cold reception he received from Danny. Lou stuck out his hand and began to apologize, but Danny walked away shaking his head, too afraid of showing his turbulent emotions to the people he used to trust and love.

He went silently to his office and packed his personal belongings in one sturdy box that a case of longboards had come in. He left behind everything that belonged even remotely to H50, even his favorite, ‘The Real Boss’, coffee mug that Kono had given him. Jerry had already insured Danny that his personal computer was secure and locked down. Only Jerry or Danny could access his files, and Jerry would download the contents for him, then wipe the hard drive as soon as he set his new uncle up with one of his, Jerry Special, computers at home. Jerry had his back, no matter what it cost him.

Lastly, Danny placed his badge and gun in front of a speechless Lou, as Adam tried once more to apologize. Danny held up a hand and waved it, “Aloha,” he said, with all his pain and grief put into the single word that expressed his feelings so well. He suddenly knew why the Hawaiian people said it so often with so many different meanings. It was a perfect word, he thought, as he turned his back and walked out.

A hesitant knock on Danny’s kitchen door caused him to jump slightly, having been pulled back from his painful reverie. He hoped it wasn’t Tani and Junior again. The kids were devastated at their loss of mentor/workdad. They’d made a habit of bringing Danny peace offerings of Kona coffee and baked goods on the way to work, seeking advice on their own tenuous careers. 

It could be Kamekona who seemed to think his favorite haole out of work meant he needed shrimp delivered at least three times a week, Italian food all the other nights and endless offers of jobs, each one more outrageous than the last, to make ends meet. Danny had to smile at the offer of shrimp deveiner and almost took the job as night baker at Kamekona’s Italian Bistro, the restaurant that never would be called Steve’s.

Danny opened the door and see his brother-in-law, Artie, and greeted him with a smile and a hug. It was strange to hug the twin of a man with whom he’d been intimate. Danny allowed himself a quick fantasy of Martie’s truly terrific hugs, but Artie was not at all similar to Martie, despite their shared DNA. Where Martie was muscular and athletic, Artie was slim and wiry. Artie’s long hair and glasses shielded him from the world, while Martie’s face was open and full of sunshine.

“Hey, Artie. Great to see you. Uh, Stella lets you out alone now?”

“Actually she doesn’t know I’m here,” Artie smiled shyly as he entered the kitchen. “ I wanted to talk to you about something that’s been on my mind. Get your opinion first.”

“This isn’t about Eric and Jerry is it? They haven't caused you any trouble have they? I’ll be glad to kick Eric’s butt for you. Haven’t had to do that in awhile, I could use the practice. You want some coffee?” 

Artie nodded and absently picked up Danny’s water bill and moved it to the side. He sat at the table and watched Danny make a new pot of French dark roast.

Artie and Stella had fallen in love with Hawaii and each other when they worked with, Habitat for Humanity. during the volcano disaster on the Big Island. Settling his new wife in Oahu, near their newly acquired family became a priority for the successful architect. He was able to sell his Long Island home for an incredible half-million dollars. The Hinkley name and quality adding zeros to the check. He found and purchased for back taxes an old mansion and pineapple plantation once inhabited by a Dole executive, long since retired. 

The mansion was stuck in the sixties, and its mid-century charm had turned Artie’s head. It didn’t need to be renovated, just updated as far as electricity and kitchen appliances went. Artie was carefully restoring the Koa wood found throughout the home and negotiating with native farmers to bring the plantation back to a working farm to give something back to the island in the form of jobs and food for those struggling with the high cost of living.

The mansion had a magnificent thatched roof, hale style, guest house that Artie had restored by local thatchers and offered to Eric and Jerry as their first home together. The couple accepted, as long as they paid with sweat equity and helped restore the old plantation to its former glory.

“Oh, no, Danny. Jerry and Eric are just wonderful. I know this is a little presumptuous of me, especially in front of you, but I already love Eric as if he were my own. Having him nearby is like a dream come true. I always had Martie but we both dreamed of having an extended family. I’m just so thrilled to be part of yours. And helping it grow? I’ve never been happier. Of course Stella has a lot to do with that.”

Danny put a steamy cup of black coffee in front of his new brother-in-heart. He took it black like Martie did. Danny couldn’t help but enjoy the quiet man’s company, but he missed Martie.

“Martie called last night, Art. He says he’s definitely coming for the two weeks between spring training and pre-season.”

Artie raised his mug and clinked with Danny’s. “That’s great! I’ve always had a hard time luring him home for those two weeks. He exhausts himself giving all he’s got for those rookies. Jack used to say he was worse than new mother, having to leave her baby for the first time. Oh, ummm, sorry. Jack was a big part of our lives, I just…”

“Hey, no problem, brau. We all have histories. I want to know Martie’s and yours. You’ve met most of mine. Like my ex-wife. I admired Jack Davis as a ball player. I’d love to hear tall tales sometime.”

“Jack was a lone wolf until he met Martie. His family disowned him when he came out as gay. He was a kind, loving, and strong, man. A lot like you, Danny. What happened with Jack is another reason I'm so grateful for your family’s acceptance of me and Martie. It’s a beautiful thing, being accepted.”

Danny put down his coffee mug and touched Artie lightly on the arm. “Something on your mind, Art? Anything I can do?”

Artie sat up and wrapped his hands around his mug. “Your situation, Danny. I want to help and I’m in a position to. I just wonder what a proud man like yourself will accept. Danny, are you in foreclosure yet? Because I’d like to buy your house. You could bank the money. You could continue living here and come work for me, the free house would be part of the perks of the job. Danny, this isn’t the first time I’ve employed someone who lives in one of my houses. This isn’t charity. I want to open an office here, and work on a low cost housing project. I could use someone like you, a retired cop is just who I need to run security for me.”

“Artie. Wow. I… I… uh… don’t know what to say. I mean, I could deal with losing the house, I could live in a hut, as long as I got to see my kids. But Charlie loves it here. He’s had such a rough time in his short little life, I hate to shake his stability and it kills me to make him sad. I guess, yeah. I guess that would work. I was considering security jobs anyway... or shrimp deveiner with Kamekona.”

Danny and Artie shared a relieved laugh. “Danny, don’t ever worry about finances again. I’d like to help with Grace and Charlie’s education also. I want to set up a trust fund for them. I’d like to make sure Rachel’s side of the family can’t ever try to take them away from us if anything ever happened to you. I hear Grace wants to be a psychiatrist. I’m sure I could use one of those in the family. And Danny, I’ve spoken to Martie about this, no matter what happens between you two, he wants this for us. We want a family.”

Danny shook his head sadly, “Art, I don’t want to hurt your brother. He’s the most honest, the sweetest person I’ve ever been involved with. I know he’s the best thing that ever happened to me. It just too soon for either of us to commit more than we have. I swear to you, I’m going to try my best to treat your brother the way he deserves to be treated.”

“It’s okay, Danny. What will be will be, you know? Martie’s heart shattered when Jack died. He may always have a broken heart. But It’s so great to see him with you, if anyone can mend his heart it’s you. Now, let’s look over these bills, and I’ll make you an offer on the house you can take to the bank.”

Several cups of coffee later, they decided on a fair price that would more than cover Danny’s expenses until his pension kicked in in three months. Artie shook Danny’s hand in a gentleman’s agreement, then hugged him tight. Artie’s office would deal with the bank and in a few days he assured him his troubles would be over. 

Danny immediately better than he had in weeks. The tightness in his chest and belly had relaxed. He felt like he had replaced his changeable, unstable, ohana for solid family ties. His phone chimed as he was tidying up his bills. He grabbed it absently and answered it one handed without looking at the caller ID.

It was Steve.

//Danny? Are you alone?//

//Fuck you, McGarrett. Yes, I’m alone at the moment. You gonna give me some Rambo-shit about this message self destructing in six seconds?//

//Danny, please, listen. I just, I just… shit...//

The sound of Steve near tears asking Danny to listen broke Danny’s resolve to be heartless if Steve ever called him. His heart was still beating out a love song as far as Steve was concerned.

//Okay, Steve. Calm down. Your pissed off partner is listening, now.//

//Joe is dead.//

//I heard, Steve. I’m sorry. Are you doing alright?//

//No, Danny. I’m not. I mean I’m alright, but, God, Danny, it hurts.// 

//I know it does. I know he loved you, Steven, and you loved him. He wanted the best for you, in his crazyass SEAL way. He wanted you to be happy, not grieve so much. It’s been a month, babe.//

//You’re right. He said something about wanting me to settle down, enjoy the good things in my life. Take care of the good people in my life.//

//Wise words. You gonna do something to honor those words? Like come on home?//

The pause was filled with a sigh from Danny.

//Danny, I can’t. Not yet. How are the kids?//

//Grace is pissed at you and Charlie is so used to people leaving him, he hasn’t even asked about you since I told him you were on a secret mission. That scares me, Steve. What does that say about how we brought him up?//

//We?//

//It takes a task force, babe.//

//Danny, I miss you so much. There’re.. loose ends… I have to tie up. But it all feels wrong, so wrong. I want to be home with you. I miss us.//

Danny closed his eyes, and bit his lip as he paced the floor. Steve needed him. He needed his partner. Something was very wrong. Danny made his decision.

// Address, now.//

//Wha’? Danny, no.//

//You called me, so you’re sure you’re safe on this line. If you are involved in some fucking useless, revenge thing. I will kick your ass all the way home. Joe wouldn’t want you in danger again just to play Avenger Rabbit. I know, he’s at peace, Steve. He doesn’t need revenge he needs you, to be okay, safe and loved.//

//What with you?//

//Yes, you neanderthal idiot, prick! With me! With your partner who loves you and doesn’t want revenge on anything except your ass, Commander.//

//Danny? Fuck… I love you, too. I need you. I can’t think anymore, everything is wrong without you.//

//Give me the fucking address now.//

Danny grabbed a pen with trembling fingers. 

//134 Territory Road.Thirty miles west of Wolf Point. In northeastern Montana.//

Danny scribbled the address on the back of his water bill.

//Northeast of the middle of nowhere. Figures. I’ll probably have to call Enterprise rent-a-horse to get to you.//

//Danny,… don’t come. I… I’ll be alright. I shouldn’t have called. I don’t want you involved in this.//

//Too late, asshole. Shoulda thought of that nine years ago. Steve, seriously…don’t...do anything stupid...fuck look who I’m talking to… just…you’re hurting, I’m gonna come. I love you.//

//Be careful, Danny. I love you, too.//

Danny hung up and wondered why it was so easy to tell Steve he loved him. It was as easy as telling Gracie and Charlie. Maybe because it was true. Danny paced a little more, then called Jerry.

//Jerry! Hey, uh, I need some help with that thing. That real important thing… like now.//

Danny waited for the paranoid, government conspiracy-believing, part of Jerry’s brain to kick in. It didn’t take long.

//Ummmmm. Yeah. The thing. I’ll be over in fifteen, Uncle.//

Danny disconnected and smiled. “That’s my boy.”

Jerry made it in ten. Danny told him he was going to Montana and gave him Steve’s address and his own phone. Danny would be out of touch until he reached Steve and found a safe way of communicating with Jerry. He asked Jerry to keep his phone charged and handle any domestic emergencies that came up. He sent emails to Rachel, Artie and Martie, saying he was attending the funeral of his old Captain from Newark, who had retired to Myrtle Beach, South Carolina, where the service was being held. He asked Artie to please hold off on buying his house until he returned. 

Danny hated lying to his family, but Jerry agreed the circumstances warranted it. Danny picked an out of the way spot for his faux funeral so that if Steve needed him to stay, Jerry would email everyone that Danny decided to spend some alone time on the beach to clear his head. Danny would handle the fallout of his deception when he got Steve safely home.

~~H50~~

Danny used the long drive from the airport to the ranch where Steve was holed up to go over his plan. He’d tell Steve he loved him and tell him he’d take whatever Steve could give him emotionally as long as they were together. Danny knew he couldn’t live without Steve and obviously Steve couldn’t live without Danny. He daydreamed that Steve would take him in his arms and they would kiss. The first kiss of many. They’d plan a future together.

Danny pulled into the driveway and saw Steve in a sheepskin-lined jacket, looking ragged but beautifully alive. He called out his rehearsed words about partners and family, and finally got his hug. He looked up at the rustic house as his dreams blew up in that familiar yellow smoke that smelled like pineapples. Catherine was there, wearing that same self-satisfied smirk as that day on the football field.


	5. Chapter 5

I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer.  
But my breath fogged up the glass,  
And so I drew a new face and I laughed.

~~H50~~

From the moment Danny saw Catherine in the doorway, he had felt like three kinds of fool. First, he was a fool to have fallen under McGarrett’s spell again. Second, he was a fool to follow his stupid heart to Montana to play in some sort of elaborate revenge plot for a man who only wanted peace and happiness for those he left behind. And third, he had left his kids, his family and his darling lover behind without a word, to worry and suffer the same way McGarrett made him suffer. 

Danny wanted so badly to rant and throw punches at everyone around him, but instead he played it cool. Smiled when appropriate, kept his head held high and his gun low and did his foolish part to tie up those nasty loose ends left in the wake of Joe White’s death.

On the plane home, Danny was desperately quiet and pretending to doze. He knew any minute now, Steve would remember he was heading home and begin to ask the questions he never asked Danny before. If Steve knew he was avoiding him, he didn’t push it. Until Steve asked Junior how he liked 5-0 with Danny at the helm. Junior sat even straighter in his uncomfortable seat and glanced at Danny who opened one eye and shrugged. 

“Go ahead, Jun,” Danny said sleepily, “tell the Commander about the 5-0 he left behind.” 

Junior nodded and pursed his lips taking Danny’s suggestion like an order. “Sir, I mean no disrespect, and I understand your actions. But you fucked Detective Williams and us over big time.”

Shocked and amused by Junior’s answer, Danny began to chuckle deep and low. He opened both eyes to see Steve’s reaction. Steve was wide-eyed and speechless. Junior continued. 

“After you left, we tried to cover for you, but with Danny gone, we just couldn’t get it together. You told us to keep Danny in the dark and we did. That, sir, was a bad idea. The Governor was enraged from being kept in the dark also and fired Danny for dereliction of duty while he was still on vacation, a vacation the Governor never approved. He put Captain Grover in charge temporarily, then prohibited us from working on new cases. In my opinion, without Detective Williams at the helm in your stead, 5-0 was dead in the water.”

Steve blinked a few times then leaned over Junior to talk to Danny. “Danno? Are you okay? Why didn’t you tell me?”

Danny sighed and rubbed his neck. “You know, Steve, sitting still on this no-frills plane has aggravated the many muscle aches I have from running after you into one big pain in my neck. Get the irony in that? To answer your belated question, you never asked. You never asked how I was doing, or how the others were doing, my kids or any one. I know when you engage your SEAL brain you become a self-centered animal, but come on, Steve, you never thought about what your actions would do to us? To 5-0? I get you’re hurting and grieving over Joe. I get that. But from what I’m seeing that ohana crap only works one way. Your way.”

“Danny, I’m sorry. I’ll talk to the Governor and get you reinstated. Do you need help financially? Shit, Danno. Are you going to lose your house… and your pension?”

Danny crossed his arms. He leaned closer to Steve. “I don’t know if I want my job back. It was humiliating to be fired like that. The Governor said if the great McGarrett had lost faith in me, he had to conclude that I was incompetent. I was hurt and my family was hurt for me. Twenty years of being a good cop down the crapper. I’ll be lucky if I get any recompense for spilling my lifeblood to serve and protect. My family and friends stepped up and took care of me when things looked the worst.”

“I’ve got no worries, now,” Danny continued. “Jerry and Eric had my back at work. Junior and Tani filled me in on all the scuttlebutt. Kame kept me fed. Artie gave me a job offer and sorted out my finances for me,” Danny leaned back in his seat and added, “and my boyfriend supported me and kept my spirits up with phone calls every night.”

Catherine made a startled noise and Steve choked out, “Boyfriend? You mean you’re still seeing that baseball guy?”

“Yeah, Steve. Martie Hinkley and I are in a relationship, be it long distance. It’s working. He’s a sweet, honest, openly gay guy. I care for him deeply. He dragged me out of the closet and into the sunshine. He’s proud of me and proud to be with me. He makes me feel good about myself, like, uh, like I’m important and worthwhile. I just hope he forgives me for this stupid stunt.”

Danny closed his eyes again, hoping his words found their target. He knew he was being cold-hearted, but after his disappointment in Montana, sharing a plane with Catherine curled up next to Steve made it hard for him to care. He would probably apologize to Steve later, but right now his bruised heart was glad to inflict some pain of its own. 

Maybe this was the last straw. Or a whole hayloft of them. Witnessing torture to extract information, taking part in foolhardy revenge for a man who truly was resting in peace and the love of his life playing happy married couple with Catherine while Danny was literally forced to watch? Maybe he had finally fallen out of love with stupidSEAL, Steve. Maybe he could finally give himself wholeheartedly to his beautiful lover, like Martie deserved.

Danny said his goodbyes to Steve’s exhausted, rag tag team when they landed. Danny, like the others, wandered away to give Steve and Catherine some privacy. Danny took out the burn phone from his pocket and dialed Grace’s number.

//Uhh, hello?//

Danny smiled at the sound of Charlie’s hesitant greeting.

//Hey, there, my little man! It’s Daddy. Whatcha doin’ on big sistah’s phone?//

//Danno? Oh, she told me to answer it while she took a looooong shower. But only if it was Danno or un,.. un...//

//Unknown caller, buddy?//

//Yeah! ‘Cause sistah said if you were on a secret mission with Uncle Steve, you would call on a burn phone so no bad guys could find you. Are you ever coming back Danno? Are you safe from the bad guys? Did you and Uncle Steve save the world? Is he there? Does he remember me?//

Danny shut his eyes as he grimaced with the special pain known only to parents. No knife could cut as deep as the voice of your own anxious, hurting child. He hated to be the cause of worry for his kids. He should have known Grace would see through his deception. He opened his eyes and glanced at Steve, who was nodding at Catherine, but looking over her head at Danny. 

Steve caught his eye, wearing his what-the-hell-is-Danno-upset-about-now, face. Danny turned away.

//Charlie, sweetheart, you know I love you. I’ll always come home. You are my treasure. My precious little man. You and Grace are my joy, my reason for living. There is nothing more important to me than you. I’m sorry I worried you. I’m fine and Uncle Steve is with me. He loves you too, buddy. He’s just sad right now because his… Daddy died. That’s why I had to go be with him. That’s what families do, buddy.//

//Oh. That would be really sad and make you cries if one of your Daddies died. I’m glad you didn’t die, Danno. I love you too. Are you taking care of Uncle Steve to make him feel betters?//

//I’m tryin’, sweetheart. I’m at the airport and I’ll come see you as soon as I can. I’ll call your mom before I come over. Tell your mom and Grace that will you? And give Grace a hug for me.//

//Yuck. Do I have to?//

//Yes, you do. Okay, buddy? Love you, bye.// 

Danny took a deep breath, picked up his go bag then started to walk towards the airport building in search of a coffee and a place to sit down. He was suddenly bone-weary and dreaded the next call he had to make. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Catherine embrace Steve. Danny walked away, wondering how he was getting home and cursing his stupid, jealous heart.

Danny found a coffee place with cool, dark ambiance and deep leather club chairs. He settled down into the soft cushions and blessed barristers everywhere as a friendly face served him a customized coffee and multi-berry muffin. Taking a bite and a long sip of his brew, he felt a little more human and took his phone in hand once again.

//Hello? Who is this?//

//Martie? It’s Danny. I’m sorry I… uh… I don’t have my phone...//

//Danny? Are you alright? Where the hell have you been?//

//I’m so sorry, Martie. I’m sorry I worried you. I’m fine.//

//Fuck, Danny! I’ve been out of my mind with worry! Your father wanted to send some flowers to your Captain’s funeral on behalf of the Williams/Hinkley family. He called the precinct and they said no one had died that they knew of. Then your mom called me. I called Artie and Stella, she called Eric and Jerry folded under the pressure and told us you might have followed Steve to Montana. What the fuck, Danny? I thought you were dead and buried under some lonesome pine!//

//God, Martie. I’m so very sorry. Steve finally called me from Montana… his mentor died… they were closer than close… he was really upset. I thought he needed me. I’m still his partner, Martie.//

//I get that. But why lie to us, to me? If Steve needed to see you because he was grief stricken, maybe depressed, or God forbid suicidal, you think I would have thrown a hissy fit? Danny, I know you are compassionate and kind to a fault. I would have understood your need to be there for him.//

//I… uh… I guess I’m not used to being so open. I tend to protect my loved ones from the darker side of my life, babe.//

//Darker? What the fuck were you doing in Montana? You mean you and Steve were on some sort of secret mission?//

//Not so secret if even my little boy figured it out.//

//Dammit, Danny! Who the fuck do you think you are lying to me and acting like James Bond. I’m not some empty-headed Bond-girl. I’ve asked for nothing but honesty from you!//

//Martie, please. Calm down. I’m sorry. You don’t know Steve. He’s like some super neanderthal action hero. Saves the world three times before breakfast. I have to be his backup or he’ll get his ridiculous SEAL ass killed! I can’t just leave him hanging.//

//Listen, Danny. I don’t know if I can handle this. I kept expecting an officer in dress uniform to knock on my door, hat in hand, telling me how brave you were at the end. I know, I’m being a drama queen, but I’m new to being a super hero’s boyfriend. Danny, baby, I thought those days of being in constant danger were behind you. You were fired. I thought you were going to retire and work for Artie? What about your future? Our future?//

//I don’t know, Martie. Maybe I’m not worth it. I’m such a screw up in relationships. I don’t blame you if you want out.//

// I’m pissed. But I don’t want out, Danny. I’m still coming to Hawaii on break. Let me cool down and think about this, okay?//

//Sure, sweetheart. I am sorry. If it helps, I think I’m finally over Steve. One heartbreak over the line, you know? I gotta tell ya, uh, I did think maybe me and Steve might get together in Montana, Just a fantasy on my part. But when I got there, his girlfriend was lurking on the porch looking all settled in. She fuckin’ slept in his room. We were never even alone for a minute. He never needed me at all.//

//Fuck, Danny. That’s hard to admit. Thanks for being honest with me. I… I just need to think about this. I’ll talk to you tomorrow, okay? Take care, Sport.//

//Tomorrow, Coach.//

The phone went dead. Once again neither said ‘I love you.’ Danny sighed and reached for his coffee. Now there were two coffee cups on the table beside his chair and someone was eating his muffin. 

“Steve. You listenin’ in with your jungle animal hearing to my private phone calls now?”

“Danny, you wandered off. I was worried something happened with the kids. I was worried about you. Besides, I’m your ride. Tani came to pick us up. She brought Eddie too. But I let her and Junior go. She was a little pissed. Even Eddie seemed a little pissed at me,” he concluded sadly.

Danny swatted Steve’s hand and took his muffin back. “Eddie is a smart doggie. He’s probably tired of being owned by a naked ape who plays fetch with dud hand grenades left over from war games. He’s probably sucking up to the kids so they’ll take him in. And in case you didn’t notice, Tani is Jun’s partner. They became real partners since you left them to sink or swim. I saw it happen. I saw the signs. I know when tolerating your co-worker turns into a real partnership. Whether or not they ever decide to be more than friends, they are definitely partners now. She’s pissed she got shut out when Jun was in danger. It’s easier to have your partner’s back in a tight spot than to be left behind to worry.”

“Danny, I’m…”

“Do not say it, McGarrett. Do not say you are sorry, or that you love me. Because both those things are lies. You are not sorry and you don’t…”

Before Danny could finish, Steve was kneeling in front of the nice cushy chair. He took Danny’s face in his skilled hands, leaned in and whispered, “Oh, but I do.” He kissed Danny tenderly and left him breathless.

“Wha’? What the fuck was that, McGarrett?”

“I don’t want you to be over me, Danno.”

Danny stood and dropped the muffin that had been crushed in his hand to the floor. Steve stood with him and looked down at Danny with a shit-eating grin on his face. Danny pulled away from Steve’s arms and turned abruptly. 

Danny gritted his teeth, hardened his fist and socked Steve right on the jaw. Steve fell back into the club chair with a stunned expression on his face. “Danny?”

“Wrong thing to say, you schmuck.”

Danny darted away into the crowded terminal, shaking his hand out and cursing at his stinging eyes and Steve’s colossal nerve. He wasn’t sure what pissed him off more. Steve listening to his conversation with his angry lover and having the balls to lay claim to him like a first prize trophy or Steve kissing him barely moments after Catherine was gone, like he was a consolation prize.

“Ow, ow, ow. I think I’m most pissed over his stupid face dislocating my thumb,” he mumbled.

Danny slipped into the men’s room and put his throbbing hand under cold water. He had dislocated his thumb as a young man busing tables at his Uncle Vito’s Italian restaurant and it still gave him trouble now and then. As a cop, dislocating your thumb on command was useful if painful for getting out of handcuffs. Danny won many a stupid drunken bet that way in Newark. Usually his partner could help him pop it back in, but this time his hand and arm was already sore from handling the arsenal Steve had in Montana. The dislocation was in an odd position and Danny couldn’t move it back by himself.

“Son-of-a-bitch, that hurts.”

Danny struggled to get to his phone. But who to call? His best friend was off being a serious asshole. His lover was miles away. His ex would come, but she’d have to bring the kids. His team wasn’t his team anymore. Eric and Jerry? They’d come in a heartbeat as would Stella and Artie, but then he’d have to explain himself again to righteous angry relatives. Danny closed his eyes. It seemed like everyone wanted a piece of him and as hard as he tried he always fell short.

Finally his turbulent mind settled on his friend, Chloe Gordon. He could use some stress management advice right about now. It took him three times, but he finally got the number to ring using his left hand. Chloe’s voice dripped with sincere concern when Danny told her his plight, and she said she’d be there in thirty minutes. Feeling a little dizzy from the long flight and his pain, Danny held his hand to his chest, shouldered his bag and carefully made his way to the passenger pick up area.

~~H50~~

Steve consoled the barrister who appeared to take Danny’s violently spilled coffee and destroyed muffin as a personal failure. After a large tip did the trick to bring a bright customer service smile back to his face, Steve took off to follow his partner… at a distance. He watched as Danny entered the men’s room, cradling his right hand.

“Damn. He must have hurt his hand. I hope he didn’t break anything. Maybe it’s his trick thumb. Danny still packs a powerful hit,” Steve mumbled as he rubbed his chin and leaned against the tiled wall.

Steve waited until Danny exited the bathroom, hand to chest. “Aw, Danno. Why do I always hurt you? You offered me the world before Joe died and I refused it. It took his death to make me see what a fool I am.”

Steve hadn’t confided in anyone, let alone Danny, how he felt, how his feelings toward Danny had changed, since his mentor died. Joe was as hard as they come, but his soft words continued to echo in Steve’s head. Joe was content and wanted to give Steve a legacy of love and peace. Joe didn’t seem to care if it was Catherine or Danny that he settled down with as long as he was happy. He gave Steve permission to stand down from his duty and to reap what he had sown with his tears and blood.

Steve could feel it in his bones that he was meant to grow old with his partner at his side. But he had been confused and afraid to admit it. He really thought it was a non-issue. That he would die alone in the line of duty. Danny would go on with his kids and his ex-wife or maybe find someone else and a little peace of his own. What Steve never could have imagined was his fierce possessiveness towards his haole and his jealousy towards Danny’s perfect ballplayer. It was driving him insane. And giving him the impetus to claim what was his all along. 

A gentle peace he had never known before settled on his mind when he thought of being with Danny. But a gnawing ache tore at his heart when he thought of what had happened to Danny’s life when Steve went to ground. And he could barely contain his rage at thinking of Danny with another man. He only hoped it wasn’t too late to get Danny back.

“You’re mine, babe,” he whispered, as he followed him across the terminal.

Steve’s jealousy came to the forefront again as he watched Chloe Gordon fuss over Danny, taking his bag and kissing his cheek carefully. Steve knew Danny dated Chloe for a while and they were still friends, but he wondered why he called her of all people. Danny was talking non-stop and Chloe nodded in sympathy as she reached up and gently stroked his windblown blonde hair back into place. Danny smiled and laid his head on her shoulder for a moment before Chloe motioned for him to get in her Prius. She opened his door, helped him in, leaned over him to fasten his seat belt. He kissed her cheek in thanks when she was done. Steve growled as she trotted to the driver’s side and got in, a sweet smile gracing her strong feminine features.

“Fuck. That should be me. How did I let Danny drift so far away from me?”  


Steve reprimanded himself as he hailed a cab. He directed the cabbie to follow Chloe’s car straight to Queens Hospital. Chloe let Danny off at the emergency room entrance, then drove off to search for a parking spot. Steve called for his driver to stop and jumped out of the car practically before it came to a stop. He hurriedly paid the cabbie who shook his head, got out to open the trunk, then dumped Steve’s bug-out bag on the curb. 

Steve reached Danny just in time to grab his good arm, intent on helping him through the double glass doors.  


Danny was startled and pulled away from Steve’s touch, causing his bad hand to jerk.

“Owwww! What the fuck? Are you crazy, Steven? You are so lucky that Grover has my gun, or your stupid would be splattered all over the sidewalk!”

Steve couldn’t help but smile and hang on to Danny like a lifeline.

“You’re smiling? I’m in pain and your jaw is turning purple and you’re smiling? I hate you, you putz! Get away from me or so help me…”

“What, Danny? What are you going to do?” Steve gently took Danny’s swollen hand in his.

“It’s a saying, you idiot. What I’m going to do is get my thumb fixed so I can… owwwwww! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!”

Steve had distracted Danny enough that he didn’t notice Steve probing his thumb and pushing in just the right spot until the joint popped back in place.

“There you go, Danny. You’re welcome.”

Danny’s blue eyes grew wide and deep as the ocean while he tried to catch his breath. The pain that had threatened to bring him to his knees somewhat diminished. He knew from experience that Steve had basically done the right thing, although under the circumstances, he would have preferred being treated by a pleasant nurse with a nice local anesthetic instead of a grinning, self-satisfied SEAL. 

All Danny needed now was an ice pack and a few stiff drinks. But he couldn’t let Steve get away with such outrageous behavior, even if the idiot’s concerned touch was making his heart squish in his chest. Danny took a deep breath and started his rant.

“You egotistical bastard! How dare you touch me without my permission! Have you lost what was left of your mind? How do you live with so much stupid in your brain? I’m at the hospital, Steven. I wanted professional help with an injury, not to be groped without my consent in the ambulatory patient zone!”

“Come on, Danny. Let’s go to my place. You can lounge with an ice bag and a Jack Daniels on the rocks while I grill you a steak. You need some TLC. You’ve had a hard month. We both have. I want to hear all about it, so I can start to make it right.”

Danny’s mouth fell open. He instinctively pulled back his left fist to hit Steve again, but Chloe ran up just in time to stop his punch. 

“Danny! What are you doing? Let’s get you inside and get your hand looked at.” She started to drag Danny towards the door, “Commander, if you want to help you can get the door for us.”

“Chloe, wait. I’m okay. The neanderthal fixed my thumb. I know the aftercare. I don’t need to spend three hours here just to be told to put ice on it. I’m sorry if I scared you.”

Chloe looked from Danny to Steve. Steve shrugged and gave her a smug smile. Chloe shook her head and frowned. “I’m sorry Danny, but I have to insist that you see someone. I think the Commander was way out of line. I may not be a doctor, but neither is he. I would feel terrible if you lost the use of your thumb because I gave in to macho posturing and took you home without being examined.” 

Steve put an arm around Danny’s shoulder. “Thanks for your concern, Chloe, but he’s coming home with me. I’ll take care of him. I promise I won’t let him lift a finger. Danno, I’ll call Grace and see if she and Charlie could come over. Why don’t you stay for dinner too, Chloe?” 

Danny shrugged off Steve’s wandering hand and moved closer to Chloe. She placed her arm possessively around her friend. Danny glanced at her and smirked, enjoying the power struggle between his two stubborn friends. “I’d love to see Grace and Charlie,” said Chloe sweetly. “And you don’t have your car here, do you, Commander? Seems you’ll both need a ride home right after Danny sees a doctor. That’s a good plan.”

Steve crossed his arms and started to bristle. “Danny’s fine. I’m a SEAL and we are trained in buddy care, urgent and immediate lifesaving measures.”

“Well, I’m a health professional and in case you haven’t noticed we are not on a battlefield. Danny may be fine, as you say, but at least I know I’m not qualified to make that judgement. What if this time he injured the joint while smashing his fist against your face? What if he broke a small bone or tore a tendon? It could lead to early onset arthritis or loss of feeling and use of the thumb. Do you want to take that chance? Just because he wasn’t he-man enough to be blown up by a rogue IED, doesn’t mean he shouldn’t receive proper care!”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, there. Do I have to separate you two?” Danny interjected, “What? Am I, uh, invisible, here? Okay, Chloe, you have a point. My joints aren’t as young as they once were, and my thumb still hurts like a son-of-a-bitch, so I’ll go in and see a doctor. But maybe I don’t want to go home with the idiot I just tried to take out. On second thought, yeah, I’ll go to McGarrett’s. He’s got guns. Lots of guns and hand grenades. I can restock. Do you have a flame thrower yet, Steven? I could help you start your BBQ by torching your house. Yeah, sounds like a solid plan. Come on, Chloe, let’s get it over with. You too, fishdick. Come along, you can fill out the fucking forms for me.”

Chloe flashed Steve a triumphant look, but was taken aback by the misery and longing she saw in his expressive hazel eyes. Her intuition made her hesitate. Something was happening between the two partners. Something was different about McGarrett’s concern. Was it the love Danny had wished for? She smiled to herself and made a snap decision to play cupid. “Steve, why don’t I drop your bag off at the car, while you get Danny signed in.” She gave Danny’s hair a caress just to annoy Steve. “I won’t be a minute, hoaloha,” she purred.

Steve brightened like an excited child as he surged forward and took Danny’s good arm.

“You are such a fucking sociopath, Steven.” Danny couldn’t hide his smile.


	6. Chapter 6

So please don't—please—don't—please don't—  
There's no need to complicate  
'Cause our time is short.  
This o—this o—this is our fate.  
I'm yours.

But don't you want to come on in  
And scooch on over close, dear?  
Come ‘mere.

~~H50~~

Steve tried to flash his badge and get Danny special treatment from the ER nurse, but since Danny was mobile, alert and aware, she decided he could wait his turn. Steve growled at her as he filled out Danny’s forms. Chloe, on the other hand had more luck with her polite and sweet personality. The nurse remembered her from a seminar she gave at the hospital, and since the ER wasn’t busy, she prepped an exam room herself so Chloe’s hoaloha could stretch out on a gurney and wait in semi-comfort. The nurse continued to scowl at Steve who insisted, as Danny’s medical proxy, on staying in the room with him. Chloe volunteered to make calls to Eric, and Rachel to let them know what was going on. Danny was more than grateful to her.

“You sure, Chloe? My family can be a handful. I could call when I’m done here.”

“I don’t mind. I don’t want the kids to be anxious. And Eric and Jerry will be tracking you by some secret stealth satellite if they don’t hear from you soon. Steve? Should I still invite them to your house?”

Steve shrugged. “Why not? They’re my ohana, too,” he said defensively, “Danny is staying with me anyway. What’s mine is his. He can hold court on the lanai. But it’s getting late so I’ll order food from the Bistro instead of grilling. Kame will have somebody deliver it.”

“Oh, that’s a good idea. I love the food there. Do you want me to call in an order, Commander?”

“Thanks, Chloe. Just tell Kame what’s going on and tell him the kids will be over. Charlie likes Kame’s version of chicken nuggets. Is there anything you’re in the mood for, Danny?”

Danny had kicked off his shoes, and crawled onto the examination table that was more like a small bed with big funky casters. The back was raised and he was resting with his good arm behind his head and his damaged hand splayed across his stomach. He felt slightly spacey like he was watching a Netflix series about his life, without benefit of couch or popcorn.

“Danny? You okay, buddy?” Steve grew more anxious when Danny just blinked at him.

Chloe reached over and touched his arm, causing Danny to start. “Oh, yeah. I’m fine. Just really tired and hot now that I’m somewhat horizontal. Thanks, Chloe, for taking care of things. Whatever you decide is okay with me.”

“Okay, hoa, I’ll wait outside. Send Steve out if you need anything at all.” She left, giving Steve an appraising look.

When she was gone, Danny turned to Steve, “Steven? What are you doing?”

Steve looked himself over quickly then waved his hands. “Nothing, Danny.”

“Uh, no. This is not nothing. This is something. You kissed me…”

“And you hit me!” Steve rubbed his sore jaw but smiled anyway.

“I did. Because you pissed me off. I, uh, do not do well when people mock my feelings.”

“Mock your feelings? Danno, I would never mock your feelings!”

“Ummm. Wrong! You call me sensitive all the time.”

“That’s not mocking. That’s just an observation. You are sensitive.” He pointed to his bruised face. “Your right hook, ergo, my jaw.”

“That’s not how you use ‘ergo,’ you moron. And I hit you because you are an insensitive prick who’s broken my heart for the last time. I have a great thing going with a gentleman who has an honest soul and good intentions towards me. Why would I want to give that up for a neanderthal animal who just wants me around to boost his ego with my sensitive nature, while he shuts off his own feelings because I’m not good enough for the super SEAL, Lieutenant Commander McGarrett to love.”

“Danno…”

A native Hawaiian man, shorter than Danny, rotund, with long salt and pepper hair pulled into a ponytail, wearing a slightly worn white lab coat sailed into the room. “Aloha, Detective. We have met before, unfortunately for you, different time, same place.” The ER doctor gave Danny a friendly pat on the shoulder. He nodded at Steve. “Commander.”

Danny remembered the doctor from his last visit to the ER, but he couldn’t remember what Steve had done to him that time. He recalled being pissed at Steve and amused at the doctor intimidating his big goof of an overprotective partner. Danny took a deep breath, suddenly feeling a little dizzy. “Hey, Doctor Iwi. Nothing too serious this time. I dislocated my thumb, but G.I. Joe over there saw fit to push it back in without benefit of even a whiskey chaser. It hurts like hell. Oh, and it’s Danny, I’m not a detective anymore.”

“Yes? You got a promotion?” The doctor helped Danny to sit up. 

“No, Doc. I’m not with 5-0 anymore. Come to think of it, I lost my medical insurance.”

Steve interjected, “Danny, don’t worry about that. I’ll make sure you’re covered. And Doctor Iwi, he’s just overreacting. He’s still on my team.”

“Butt out, Steven. I’m not on anyone’s team and I won’t take your money. I don’t have medical and I got the cancellation notices at home. All of them. I have no idea how I’m gonna pay for this damn visit… that you caused by the way.”

The doctor glanced at Steve’s anxious countenance then turned to his patient.. “Now, Danny, don’t worry about insurance,” he said kindly, “We can have a social worker go over your file when we are done. I’m only interested in getting you feeling better.” 

He gently took Danny’s hand in his and examined his thumb. He noticed some of his knuckles were showing bruising also, just like Steve’s face. “Commander, I wonder if you would wait outside? I’d like to give Danny a thorough physical… without an audience.”

“Uh, sure, Doctor. Danno, I’ll wait with Chloe, okay, buddy?” Danny nodded tersely and bit his lip, the pain taking its toll. 

Doctor Iwi placed a BP cuff on Danny’s arm and took a reading. “One-forty over ninety. Danny, your numbers are dangerously high. I’m going to start an IV with a lidocaine drip for the pain. Let’s get you into a gown first. The sustained pain may be causing the high readings, or perhaps the Commander’s presence?”

Danny gave a dry laugh. “You noticed his jaw? Yeah, we had a little altercation in the airport coffee shop. We’ve been partners for nine years, Doc. He can be a real asshole, but I still love him… like a brother,” he added as an afterthought. No need for the doctor to know about his feelings for Steve when he hardly knew what he felt himself.

The doctor didn’t react to Danny’s slip. He removed Danny’s shirt to reveal a torso covered with healing bruises. He then had Danny undress down to his boxers and helped him get into a hospital gown, all the while performing a subtle examination of Danny’s overall state of health. “Danny, did you say that you are not on active duty right now?”

“I’ve been off duty for over a month. Steve was… gone and the crapola hit the fan with the Governor. Steve probably can get me back on duty, I’m just not sure what I want to do.”

“Would the Commander be considered your superior right now?”

“Doc? What’s wrong?”

“Lie back, I want to start the IV and I want you to try to relax.” When he was done, the doctor quickly palpitated Danny’s internal organs, especially his liver. Then moved on to thoroughly check his patient.

“Danny, I’m afraid I’m seeing signs of abuse here. You have bruises on your shoulders and back and outer thighs. Your right wrist is swollen along with your hand and knee. These marks are not accidental. The one on your shoulder looks like finger marks and the one on your back like a boot! If you were off duty, how do you account for your injuries? Did you hit the Commander in self-defense? Has he been abusing you? Danny, I can have him arrested right now, Governor's favorite or not.”

Danny rested his head against the small pillow placed behind his head by the concerned doctor. A deep chuckle started in his belly. Danny was highly tempted to turn Steve over to the feisty little man. It would serve him right. Danny knew his bruises were from the not-so-gentle guard he inadvertently pissed off while on Steve’s mission, but he couldn’t tell his doctor that, since he hadn’t told Steve about the incident. At the time he didn’t care to look like a wuss in front of Catherine the Great, and anyway, Harry noticed and gave him an ice pack and the British cure all, a cup of tea.

“Oh, Doc. That man has been abusing me for nine years. The first time I worked with him he nearly twisted my left arm off when I was already shot in my right. But it’s not what you think. I was injured off duty but I was on a… special ops mission, as a... um, a civilian consultant. The Commander would never hurt me on purpose, well, he gets me shot at and blown up all the time, but he’s not abusing me, Doctor Iwi, I assure you.”

Doctor Iwi gently patted Danny’s arm. “Alright, Danny. But know that you can come to me if things get out of control. I help at the free clinic downtown on Tuesdays and Fridays. You can see me there. I am not afraid of retribution from self-important military men and corrupt politicians. Just because you are a strong man and can defend yourself, doesn’t mean you should have to live in fear, or be intimidated by an abusive superior. Now, just rest and let the drug do its job. I’ll be back in ten minutes. Do you want me to send your nice lady friend in to sit with you?” 

Danny wiped his eyes that were watery from holding back his laughter. Doctor Iwi’s sympathetic expression made him realize his doctor thought he was highly emotional, but putting up a brave front. The thought made him want to laugh harder. “Could you send Steve in, Doc?” Danny asked. “I promise I’ll be okay.”

Doctor Iwi huffed in reluctant agreement as he left.

~~H50~~

Steve stopped his pacing when he saw Danny’s doctor approaching. “Doctor? How is he?”

Chloe looked up from her phone. “Grace? Hold on a moment, sweetheart. Your Daddy’s doctor is here.”

Doctor Iwi smiled at Chloe, then turned to scowl at Steve. “Commander, I have not concluded my examination, but I’ve started a lidocaine drip. I want Danny to be as comfortable as possible before I finish my examination of his thumb and send him to x-ray. I must say I am concerned about his overall condition. His blood pressure is high and he has bruises covering most of his body. He is exhausted and underweight. I suspect abuse, Commander, although Danny denies it. I want you to know, I am going to document my suspicions in case Danny changes his mind. I promise you, I will follow up on his case.”

“Doctor Iwi, Sir! Are you suggesting I would hurt Danno? I would never. He’s my partner, my life… I love him!” Steve calmed his breathing and put his hands on his hips. “What exactly did he say, Doctor?”

Chloe let out a soft giggle that was echoed moments later by Grace.

~~H50~~

Danny let himself float along allowing the painkiller to calm his racing mind and heart for a bit. Steve’s behavior was adding to his confusion. Steve had kissed him. What was going on with him. Some strange reaction to grief? Danny knew Steve didn’t want to be his partner in all things, so what was he doing? Was he literally toying with him because of Martie? Was Steve trying to protect their friendship? 

Danny couldn’t think any more. He drifted into a happy place in the land of not giving a shit. He started to chuckle again as he imagined Steve’s reaction to Iwi’s report. Steve was going to storm in any moment and…

“Danny? Are you okay? The Doc said your blood pressure is high and you’re covered in bruises. Why didn’t you tell me, baby?” Steve took Danny’s good hand in his and began to stroke Danny’s hair.

Danny was puzzled. This was not the face he was expecting. It was a new face, one of almost desperate concern. He had seen that look in the mirror on his own face when he was worried about Steve. Danny suddenly couldn’t find any humor in the situation.

“Steve? I’m okay. Doc is just being overly cautious. My thumb feels better and I’ve been up and down with my blood pressure for years. I’ve told you that. I also told you that those guards were a bit overzealous. One got a little too personal. Nothing to talk about. Once Doc gets his x-ray, I’ll be out of here and ready to pig out and crash on your lanai. What’s going on in that crazy head of yours, babe?”

“I was in charge of the mission and I didn’t know you were hurt. I’m so sorry, Danny. I really fucked up.”

“Babe, it doesn’t matter. It may have been a mission to you, but I’m not one of your fucking team of tin soldiers. I was just helping a friend. I’m not even a cop anymore, Steve. Any injury I got was my own damn fault. Anyway, I’ve been hurt worse just driving home with you.” 

Steve put his head down on Danny’s chest. It was Danny’s turn to stroke Steve’s hair. “Steve. I’m okay. I promise.”

Steve lifted his head and gave Danny a look that left him gasping. “Steve? Wha’?”

Steve leaned in and kissed those plump red lips that were always slightly swollen from Danny’s habit of constantly biting them. This time Danny moaned and gave as good as he got.

Doctor Iwi chose that moment to reappear. “Kahaha! Kissing it better, Commander? Danny, x-ray is ready. Let me look at your hand before you go down. Excuse me.”

Steve moved away, crossed his arms and licked his lips.

Danny wagged one finger at him. “Don’t look so smug, Steven. I may still have you arrested. This might be my only chance to get rid of you. I should have taken out a restraining order against you years ago.”

“You know you love me, Danno.” Steve laughed as Doctor Iwi shook his head at them both.

~~H50~~

Chloe pulled into Steve’s driveway accompanied by Danny’s rendition of Bon Jovi’s, Dead or Alive.

“I’m a cowboy. On a ste-eeel horse I ride and I’m wanted... dead or alive,” sang Danny with gusto. 

He was flying high due to the muscle relaxer, Flexeril in his system. The x-ray had shown that the dislocation had strained the tendons of the thumb to the point of tearing, but luckily he didn’t need surgery at this time. Whether Steve’s “buddy-aid” has helped or hindered, Doctor Iwi refused to say. He did say that Danny was to get a lot of rest, small frequent meals, wear a sling, and see him at the free clinic on Tuesday to have his thumb, bruises, weight and blood pressure checked again.

Steve was crammed into the back seat of the Prius, his long legs almost tucked up to his chin. He kept one hand on Danny’s shoulder during the whole ride to keep him from banging his head against the window. Steve had never seen Danny so out of it. 

“Come on, Cowboy. Time for you to get out of your steel horse and get some food into you.”

Danny ignored him. “Chloe? Babe? You are so nice to me. Thank you, sweetie for coming to get me.”

“You are more than welcome, Danny. Do you need help with your seat belt?” Danny was fumbling with one hand, trying to find the big red button on the wrong side of the car. 

“No, I gots it, babe. Why can’t I fall in love with a nice girl like you, huh? That would be beau-tiful. You are so beau-tiful. Do you love me, babe?”

“Of course I love you, Danny. You are quite lovable. Especially now. Right, Steve?”

“Oh, yeah. Riiight!”

“Heeeey,” said Danny. “Lookie! Steve’s still in the back. I love Steve, Chloe. But he broke my heart." Danny tried to touch his heart, but couldn’t figure out how to do it with one hand in a sling and one hand still searching for the seat belt release button. “He wants to break it again, Chloe.”

Steve just shook his head and climbed out of the car. He opened Danny’s door and leaned over him to undo Danny’s seat belt. Kamekona trotted out of the house where he had been setting up a buffet from the Bistro with all of Danny’s favorites. He opened Chloe’s door with a dramatic flourish. He took her delicate hand in his beefy one to help her climb out. Danny fell over backwards against the center console trying to see his friend Kame upside down.

“Ahhh. Howzit, Chloe. You lookin’ good. What’s our little haole got himself into this time, eh?”

“Kameeeeeeeeee,” Danny called. “Steven disjointed my thumb. He’s mean. Did you bring me gnocchi soup?”

“That true, brah? You hurt my little haole?” Kame casually put an arm around Chloe pulling her close as if to protect her from a rogue Steve.

“Come on, brah. Would I hurt Danny? His trick thumb popped we took him to the ER where his overzealous doctor sent him on a visit to Flexeril land and he doesn’t do muscle relaxers very well. Come on, Cowboy.”

Danny looked at Kame, still upside down. “Kame. You know Bon Jovi? Listen… I’m a cowboy on a steeeeel horse I ride… see - that’s like me get it? Only maybe I should drive a Mustang. Is a Camaro a horse? And I’m wanted… dead or alive! What’s a Camaro, Steven?”

“A Camaro is a small vicious animal that eats Mustangs, Cowboy. Now sit up. There you go.”

“Really? That is so cooooooool.” Danny flung his free arm around Steve’s neck, nuzzled in with a humming noise and closed his eyes.

“Danny. Danny! No snoozing. I know you can walk, just get your feet out of the car, babe.”

Kame chuckled. “Ohohoho, man. That stuff is potent. Let me help you with him. Excuse me, my fine lady.” Kame went around to the passenger side. “I got this,” he said to Steve who backed away a few paces. Kame took a good look at Danny’s hand, then pulled Danny’s legs out of the car. In one smooth move he heaved Danny over his shoulder, making sure his sling wasn’t crushed against his back. Kame walked to the back of Steve’s house like he was carrying a sack of cornmeal to his shrimp truck.

“Whoa! Kamekona! Let me down!” Danny started to laugh. “I’m a cowboy, on a big ’oiwi I ride…”

Steve and Chloe joined in the laughter as Kame gently placed Danny on one of the teak wood lounges Junior had refurbished and donated to the lanai. Kame patted Danny’s blonde head. “Stay! I’m gonna get you a bowl of soup and some cheese biscuits. You need to eat and get some meat on your bones. You are light as a keiki, brah!”

Kame grinned at Chloe who smiled back. “Oh, you have a pretty smile, my lady. Come on and get some excellent food. Steve, we’ll bring you a plate too. Don’t let that man out of your sight.”

“I won’t Kame, mahalo. We got any beer?”

Danny sat up at that. “Ooooo. I want a beer.”

“No way, lolo. Steve gets a beer. You get the hard stuff. Ice water. We’ll be right back.”

Danny called after him, “Mahalo! I love you, man. Take good care of my girl, Chloe. Are you laughing at me, Steven?”

“What, me? No. I love you like this, buddy.”

‘Like what? How like what I am? Huh?”

“Happy, baby. I like you happy and right beside me.”

Danny frowned as if he were deeply puzzled.

“Danno!” The unmistakable sound of his little boy brought a grin to Danny’s face. 

“Charlie, Gracie!”

Charlie raced to Danny’s side while Grace took more ladylike strides and Rachel followed behind.

Charlie hesitated when he saw the sling, but Danny pulled him into his lap for a hug. “Oh, my little man, I missed you so much. Do you know how precious you are to me, buddy? Huh? Look at you, so big. You promised me you’d stay small, you remember?” Danny’s eyes filled with tears and he hid his face in Charlie’s t-shirt. “I love you so much, my beautiful son.”

By this time Grace and Rachel had reached the lounge. Charlie looked up bewildered. He whispered, “Sistah, I think Danno went crazy! Danno? It’s okay, I love you even if you’re crazy.”

Steve chuckled and reached over to rub Danny’s back that was trembling with emotion. “It’s okay Charlie, your Daddy hurt his thumb and the doctor gave him pills that make him… loopy.”

“Ohhhh. I remember those from when I was in the hospital for hurtie tests. They felt nice but scary too. Danno? Don’t be scared. We’ll keep you safe. Tell him, Gracie.”

Grace had been watching her father and brother interact, she was unusually quiet. Rachel smiled, “Hello, Steve. Is he really alright? I mean last we heard he was attending a funeral. Then Eric tells me he went to Montana to see you. Oh, my condolences on your loss.”

“Thank you, Rachel. I’m sorry about the subterfuge. I needed Danny and he came. You know how he is.” Steve stole a glance at Grace, who seemed to be ignoring him. She sat next to her father and tried to get his attention focused on her. “Rachel, Danny really is fine. Kame brought over some food. It’s inside, if you and the kids want to eat.”

“Danno? It’s your monkey. Won’t you stop crying and give me a hug too?” she cooed.

Rachel crossed her arms. “Oh, my. I remember this one time in Jersey when Daniel was given muscle relaxers after he broke up a domestic dispute and the wife turned on him. He hurt all over, but he was so happy and singing.”

Danny suddenly looked up at his daughter. “Grace? Monkey? What are you doing here. Ummm… where?”

“Oh, Danno,” her mother handed her a tissue and she wiped his face. “No more crying, okay? There is nothing to be sad about. See? Ocean. Sand… Steve’s lanai. Give me a smile, please?”

“Hey, sweetie.” Danny forgot all about his tears when he looked into his daughter’s eyes. “I love you. You look so pretty in the sunset. You are the prettiest thing on this whole despicable Island.”

“Thank you, Danno. Are you hungry? I bet you are starving. Charlie? Why don’t you and Mommy go get some food?”

“Oh, Hi, Rachel. Thanks for bringing the kids. I hurt my thumb. Again.”

“You’re welcome, Daniel. Let me get Charlie fed. I’ll leave you in Grace’s capable hands. Come along Charlie boy.”

Charlie jumped down from the lounge and gave Danno a kiss on the cheek before taking his mother’s hand. “Don’t be sad, Danno. I’ll bring you a cannoli. Kame always makes me nuggets and cannolis.”

Danny leaned back and laughed. “That’s my boy. A true Williams. Leave the gun, take the cannolis.”

Steve didn’t fail to notice that Danny’s children were angry with him. There were no happy smiles and greetings of “Uncle Steve!” No sweet kisses and no exuberant hugs. His heart ached for the smell of strawberry kiwi shampoo and the feel of tiny hands in his.

Grace was carefully arranging her father’s hair and adjusting his sling. As he rambled on about her achievements to date and how proud he was. Grace was making little jokes with him and keeping him distracted. Steve tried to catch her eye.

“Grace, I’m sorry about…”

“Stop right there, Steven.” Grace waved a hand at him, and Steve was shocked that those words, spoken in her father’s tone, had fallen from Grace’s mouth. “I’ll discuss it with you later. Right now, Danno needs us. You feeling okay, Danno?”

“Sure, Grace. You look so beautiful when you yell at Steve. You are so beautiful… to meeeeeee!”

Grace giggled and patted Danny’s arm. “Oh, no. We are not singing, Danno.”

“No?”

“No. Look Kame is here and Chloe. They have food for you. Isn’t that nice?” Grace stood and hugged Chloe and then Kame. Chloe gave Steve a plate of food with a smile. Grace took Danny’s bowl and began feeding him his gnocchi soup. Steve offered to get Grace a plate, but she silently shook her head. She wanted to help her father eat. Rachel and Charlie joined them, and soon they were laughing and joking with a very goofy Danny who finished his soup noisily and ate his cannoli while reciting his favorite lines from The Godfather.

With Gracie giving him the cold-shoulder and Rachel laughing and touching Danny as much as possible, Steve felt like a stranger in his own home. He remembered feeling that way as a young teenager. He watched Danny absorb the love of his family and friends like a sponge. The Flexeril made Danny filterless and it was love that poured out of him. Danny, even drugged to the gills was the best father he had ever known. He was the best friend he ever had. If Danny loved you, you knew it beyond a doubt. Even now, he included Steve in his rambles and kept asking him where he kept the pretty fireflies during the day. 

Steve watched Grace, too. This was the first time she had ever been seriously angry with him and it hurt like hell. He never realized that Danny’s little monkey had wrapped herself around his heart so completely that he didn’t think it would beat without her. Charlie had warmed up to him a bit, crawling in his lap when he got tired after his sugar rush died out. But as Steve smoothed the hair on the little boy’s head, his blond hair so like his father’s, he wondered why he never made more of an effort to claim these children that already belonged to him, as his own. To claim the life and the love he already had. Three little words and one touch from Danny and his world would be complete.

Steve looked up surprised that Rachel was lightly touching his arm. Charlie had fallen asleep while Steve was lost in regrets.

“I’ll take the children home now, Steve. School night. Maybe you could carry Charlie to the car? I hate to leave you with Danny. Would you like me to take him to my place as well? I do know how to handle him.”

Steve stood carefully, adjusting the sweet bundle in his arms to a more comfortable position. “That’s okay, Rachel. Danny’s still my partner and I’ll keep him safe.”  


“I’m sure you will, but will Danny’s boyfriend understand that?”

Steve bristled at the reminder of Martie. “I won’t take advantage of my hurt and drugged up partner, Rachel. Anyway, wouldn’t it look worse if he spent the night with you, given your history and all?” Steve glanced meaningfully at the sleeping boy. Danny might have forgiven Rachel and put the lies behind him for Charlie’s sake, but Steve still grieved for the lost years when Charlie could have been Danny’s and his. 

They had reached the car and Rachel opened the door. Steve carefully placed Charlie in the back and buckled him in.

Rachel glared at Steve, then turned slightly to call to Grace who was saying goodbye to Chloe. Danny had dozed after he ate and Chloe was keeping an eye on him as Kame cleaned up. “Grace come along, darling.” 

Grace met them at the car. “I need to speak to Steven for a minute, Mom.”

Rachel spoke coldly as she slipped into the driver’s seat of her car, “Goodnight, Commander. Thank you for dinner. Don’t be long, Grace.”

Grace walked away from her mother’s disgruntled stare and stopped under Steve’s big Koa tree. They could see Danny sleeping. Kame came out with a blanket and covered him, then took Chloe in his arms and kissed her.

“Oh,” said Grace, “That’s sweet. They found each other. I’m glad.”

Steve smiled and turned towards Grace. “Grace, will you let me apologize now?”

“It’s not just missing the trip to Annapolis, Steven. I understand you were called away to help an old friend. Someone who was like a father to you, Danno said.”

“That’s true, Grace. I had to help him. Just like I’ve helped your father in the past. I’m sorry that decision cost Danny so much. I’ll try to make things right now that I’m home and my friend is at peace. That part of my life is over, buried with my friend, Joe. Joe wanted me to be at peace too, to find happiness.”

“Why can’t you be happy with me, Danno and Charlie? We belong to you, Steve. We’re yours. Whether you want us or not. I can’t call you Uncle Steve anymore, because you’re my Daddy in my heart. If Danno marries Uncle Martie, I can be happy for them. But you are my Daddy.” Grace’s soulful brown eyes began to tear. “Why can’t I be your little girl forever?”

Steve opened his arms and Grace fell into them. Steve kissed her hair, breathing in the delicate aroma of the little girl he loved. The scent of her tears made him want to protect her from the world. “You are the daughter of my heart, Gracie, girl. You are not wrong. I’m in love with your Daddy and I have been for a long time. I love Danno, but I’ve made some terrible mistakes with him. The worst one was keeping him and you kids at a distance. I didn’t think I could have a family and didn’t think I could love Danny as much as I do. And I do love him, Gracie. But it might be too late to fix things.”

Gracie pulled away and looked up at Steve surprised to find wetness on his cheek, too. She wiped it away. “Don’t cry, Daddy. Danno loves you.”

Steve laughed and gave her one last hug before letting her go to her mother. Steve watched his son and daughter drive away, then returned to his lanai and his sleeping love.

~~H50~~

Kame had taken Chloe back to the Bistro for coffee. Chloe opted to leave her Prius at Steve’s place until later, or perhaps the morning, she had said with a shy smile as she handed Steve her key. Steve had settled on the couch watching Danny carefully as he made a trip to the bathroom and managed to pour himself some coffee from the pot Kame left for them in the kitchen. Danny snagged another cannoli and awkwardly made it to the couch with his one hand full.

“You need a hand, buddy?” Steve offered.

Danny put his coffee mug down on the table and plopped down next to Steve, cannoli held in his good hand like a fine cigar. “Naaa. I’m good. I’m not so muzzy headed now. I feel a little like I’m having an out of body experience, but this exquisite pastry is definitely going in this body.” Danny giggled a bit at his own silliness. Then glanced at Steve with his blue eyes shining with affection “Man, I hate how those muscle relaxers make me so mushy. That may be the reason Gracie was conceived all those years ago.”

“Good thing that bitch didn’t take you home,” Steve mumbled.

“Wha’?” Danny said with his mouth full.

“Nothing. You want to watch a game?” Steve cringed at his own suggestion.The last thing he wanted was to remind Danny of his athletic boyfriend. 

“Not now. I wanna talk a little before I take my next dose of pills and float away to lala land.”

Steve stretched his arm behind Danny and Danny snuggled in. “What do you want to talk about?”

“What’s going on Steve? I mean you seem like something is layin’ heavy on your mind. And your poor little dinosaur brain can’t take that much pressure. Start with the kiss. Spill.” 

Steve tightened his grip on Danny’s arm, drawing him closer. “Danny, Joe’s death has made me see things a little more clearly. I want to take his advice. I want to live life for more than just duty. I want you, Danny. I want to claim your kids as mine too. I want to maybe get married someday, if you’ll have me, I want to claim the life I already am blessed with.” 

Danny licked his sticky fingers, as Steve gently rubbed his arm. “Steve? Are you sure you’re not jealous of me and Martie? I mean, me and mine have been yours for the taking for nearly ten years. You broke my heart when you proposed to Catherine and when Chloe analysed your stress load and you pushed me off saying you wanted to have kids of your own. And again when you turned me down before I went on Grace’s college tour. My heart can’t take much more. Literally. I’m looking at taking high blood pressure meds, just to stay friends with you. Can you commit to me, Steve? Just me, Danno. In your life and your bed exclusively. Do you know what that takes?”

“Danny, I love you.”

“I love you too, babe. It’s never been a question of love. We love each other, so much and so deep. But what about the rest. You see us making love and sitting on the lanai watching our kids grow up and each other grow old?”

“Sounds wonderful.”

Danny looked into Steve’s ever changing ocean-hued eyes and saw the truth there. “Damn you, McGarrett. Martie is a good man. He deserves all the love I can give him. You are a neanderthal animal sociopath, that will make my BP so high I’ll stroke out just living with you! Fuck! Come ‘mere.” Danny grabbed Steve and pulled him close. He kissed him with all the passion of one of his best Jersey rants. Steve groaned and wrapped himself around Danny, covering his body with his transparent desire. 

“Yo! Uncle D! Oh, fuck, Jer. I think we walked in on somethin’.”

Steve pulled back awkwardly as Jerry and Eric entered the living room. His elbow caught Danny’s injured hand. Danny never noticed they had visitors. 

“Mother fucker, McGarrett! Get the fuck off me. Oh man, I need those pills. This sucker hurts worse than when you first dislocated it, you animal!”

Eric came around the couch and grabbed Steve. “I don’t care if you can kill me with just your scary ninja mind, McGarrett. No one hurts my Uncle while I’m around.”

Steve let Eric pull him off Danny and push him to the floor where he landed on his ass. He stayed there, hands up in surrender, not wanting to hurt Eric. 

Jerry caught Eric from behind and held him, but he wiggled free and knelt next to Danny who had his eyes shut and was breathing hard. “Uncle, D. Take it easy. I’m here now. Where does it hurt?”

Jerry offered Steve a hand up. “Commander? What’s going on here?” Jerry hoped for a logical explanation.

“Mahalo, Jerry. It’s simple, Danny dislocated his trick thumb at the airport. He called Chloe for a ride, she insisted he go to the ER, where they gave him good drugs and sent him home as long as he was supervised. Kame brought over food, Rachel and the kids came over, then when they all left, Danny and I got to talking and well… you guys walked in before anything serious happened.”

Jerry had picked up Danny’s pills and read the bottle. “Commander, Uncle is on some strong muscle relaxers, do you think his staying here is appropriate? He’s not 5-0 anymore.” 

“Jerry, Eric. I love him. I would never hurt him.”

Eric glared at him and turned back to his uncle. “D, how’d ya hurt your hand?”

“Oh, uh, hey, nephew and new nephew. Could you give me a couple of those pills, please Jerry?” Jerry fumbled with the prescription bottle and ran to the kitchen for a bottle of water. Danny explained to Eric, “Uh, damn. That clumsy giraffe laid me out, again. My thumb got bent outta shape while in contact with Steven’s smug face.”

“You two were in a fight? He hit you? Hurt you?” Eric was halfway up, ready to take out Steve, but Danny grabbed his arm. “I’m gonna tear your liver out, McGarrett, you don’t deserve a Williams organ keeping your sorry ass alive!”

Jerry reappeared and handed Danny the pills. He helped him sit up on the couch and handed him the fresh water bottle he’d opened for him. “Eric, calm down, Ku’uipo,” Jerry gently placated his lover. “I’m sure this isn’t what it looks like.”

Danny patted his nephew’s cheek. “Down, tiger. As much as I’d enjoy watching you take out McGarrett, I’m okay and uh, it’s not really his fault I got hurt, although it is his fault he’s a prick and makes me want to smack him most of the time. Doctor Iwi checked me out, babe. My BP was a little high, but my thumb didn’t need surgery... it’s really swollen, so I gots to take ummm… pill thingies… for inflam… atories and the tendon stuff… whoa… those hit me fast.”

Jerry placed his strong hand on Danny’s shoulder. “You dizzy, Uncle?”

“Jerry? You are so good to me. I’m glad you call me ‘uncle.’ Come down here. I want a kiss and a nice big Jerry-bear hug.”

Jerry laughed and hugged Danny gently around the shoulders. Danny kissed his hand, then patted it affectionately. “Commander, he’s so stoned.”

“I know, cute, huh?”

Eric stood and placed himself in front of Steve, hands fisted against his sides. “Cute? You think my uncle being wasted because he’s in pain, is cute? What were you going to do, Commander? Fuck his cute ass when he was unable to give his consent? Danny trusts you. He’d do anything for you! You’re taking advantage of him and I won’t have it!”

Eric felt a pull on his shirt. “Babe, chill-out. I am in complete control. Do I really have a cute ass?” Danny stood and twisted to look at his ass but fell back on the couch. “Whoa, there. Who pushed me? Hey, Eric? Did you know a Camaro is a vic.. vici… mean animal that… uh… eats Mustangs? I wonder if it could take out a buffalo. Maybe that’s why they are extinct. Oh, man, that’s sad. I hate that the buffalo are extinct. That sucks big time. I harshed my own mellow.”

“Wow,” said Jerry. “Uncle, buffalo are not extinct but maybe we should take you home with us. Artie talked to Martie on the phone and they are really worried about you.”

Eric snarled. “Oh, yeah. Danny’s coming with us. My Mom said don’t come back without him. And you don’t want to cross my mom, McGarrett.”

Steve visibly deflated and sat down next to Danny. “Baby, maybe you should go home with Eric and Jerry. I don’t want you to have any regrets about us. You go with them. I’ll call you tomorrow.”

Danny nodded soberly. “I regret the buffalo. Noble beasts. Made this country great. Did they have buffalo in Hawaii? Did they have Camaros? Is that why you know so much about them, babe?”

Steve took Danny’s face in his hands lovingly. “Danno? Be a good Cowboy and go with your nephews. I love you.”

“Okay, I love you, too,” Danno looked puzzled. “I should go with them? But what about you?”

Steve kissed Danny’s brow. “I’ll be okay, babe. Don’t worry.” He turned to Jerry. “I’ll get his bag and I’ll pack up some food for him. He’s really not hurt very badly, but the doctor had other concerns. He said Danny should rest and eat often. He has to keep calm and watch his blood pressure, which is partly why his pain med dosage is so high. He also has a anti-inflammatory he should take in the morning. I’ll just get everything ready. You take him out to your car and settle him in before he gets too sleepy. Oh, and you might want to keep the radio on. He likes the classic rock channel.”

Eric and Jerry exchanged looks as they watched Steve leave to gather Danny’s things. Something very odd was happening.

“Oh, take me home, where the buffalo roam. And Camaros and Mustangs play,” Danny sang.

~~H50~~

Danny awoke in a tastefully decorated bedroom with sunbeams making their way through expensive, slatted wooden blinds. He didn’t have a hangover, he actually felt pretty good. He could tell he had been well-fed and cared for. But by whom? He slowly got up. His prescriptions, sling and a water bottle were by his bedside. He looked down to find he was wearing black board shorts and nothing else. He spotted his go bag on a low dresser. Danny slowly flexed his thumb and, although it was throbbing and still swollen, he was glad he could move it slightly without pain. He stood carefully, but didn’t feel dizzy, so he bravely went to the window and looked out. The view was of a beautiful view of a well-tended lanai, and beyond, pineapple fields sloping down to the ocean. “Oh, Artie’s house,” he realized aloud. “How the fuck did I get here?”

“Eric and Jerry dragged your ass home, Shortstuff.”

Stella leaned against the door frame with a cup of coffee in her hand. “Here, bro. I think you need this.”

“Oh, hey, Brat.” Danny turned from the window to face her. “You know I could have just stayed at Steve’s. Saved yourself the bother.” He took the offered Kona coffee and kissed Stella on the cheek.

“Oh, no, Shortstuff. From what Eric told me, they just about saved your honor.”

“What? Spit it out, sis.”

“When the boys got there, you and Steve were making out on the couch.”

“Stella! I am a grown man with two children. I do not make out on a couch.”

“Well, then you were losing a wrestling match with Hotshot McGarrett. Eric was spitting nails. Said Steve took advantage of your drugged state.”

“The only one taking advantage of me is you, Godmother, sending out your muscle to grab me in the dark of night. I don’t remember accepting your invitation. I don’t remember getting here. Who undressed me and poured me into bed, anyway?’

“That was my pleasure. I stripped you and put you into a pair of Artie’s shorts. You were adorable, believe me. Don’t worry, I’ve seen your package before, Shortstuff. Nothing remarkable there.“

“Well, mahalo, I guess. And don’t mention my dick and short in the same sentence, Brat.”

They both laughed, then Stella became serious.

“Babe. I was really worried about you. You disappear with Steve, then show up injured. I’m glad it wasn’t serious, but you scared me. And what’s going on with Martie? I’ve been playing down the whole Steve thing, but Martie is frantic. That leaves Artie protective and me in the middle. Then Eric tells me Steve is kissing you goodbye, telling you he loves you and acting like an over anxious husband? What is going on?”

Danny sat down on the bed and sipped at his coffee. “Stell, I’m not sure. I can’t make sense of it. I was so drugged up, I’m not sure what I said or did. I think Steve said he wanted to get married. But that can’t be right. Maybe he said he wished we could be together, but that he couldn’t commit. He’s told me that before. It’s all so fuzzy. The last thing I really remember clearly is hitting Steve for kissing me at the airport after he was just all over Catherine sayin’ goodbye. I was furious.”

“Well, your rage didn’t last, obviously. Are you breaking up with Martie?”

“No! I mean, I have to talk to Steve and fill in the blanks. But one drugged and confused night at McGarrett’s doesn’t mean I’m giving up a good thing like Martie. Steve and I love each other, always will. We’ll work something out. But Martie wants all of me, all the time. Not just tidy pieces that fit in his life whenever it’s convenient for him.”

Stella patted his arm. “Okay, Shortstuff. I’m glad I get to see you and talk to you like this. I love you. Do you need help getting dressed?”

“Love you, sis. No. I’m good. I’ll take a shower and then see you downstairs. I want breakfast and a tour of your estate before I have to take those dreaded pills again, Mrs. Fancy Dancy Pants.”

“Watch yourself, Jerk Off. Or I’ll make you clean the scullery, whatever that is.”

“Ask Artie. He’ll build you one.”

After Stella left, Danny closed the door. He picked up his phone and pressed the pattern of numbers that came to his fingers automatically. Steve’s.

~~H50~~

Steve hadn’t slept well the night before. The emptiness of his bed and his heart kept him reaching out for Danny who, while just a few short miles away, was separated from him by lost opportunities and bad choices.

Steve had finished his morning swim and was letting the sun dry and warm his muscles as he sat in Danny’s favorite chair. Steve thought of all the things in his home that related to Danny. Not only Danny’s favorite chair, but his towel, his lasagna pan, his sugary soda in the fridge, his favorite spices in his cupboard, Danny’s coffee mug actually had ‘Daniel’ scrolled across it and lived in his cupboard next to his own ‘Anapolis’ mug. Most cherished of all was Danny’s heart, given freely and nestled at the center of his life.

As his mind wandered over the crazy fiasco of the day before, old insecurities slid into place. He had his chance at a life with Danny Williams. Danny had given him a family, a bright future complete with a homey restaurant and all the delicious wine, food and unconditional love a man could want. Like the foam he watched gather, then dissipate on the shoreline before him, Steve realized that he’d tossed it all away. . How many times had he broken Danny’s heart with a cruel word or selfish action? While Danny had always complained about bullets and mayhem, but the real danger of being Steve’s partner was damage to his heart.

And now that heart that beat in rhythm with Steve’s was hurting once again and not just figuratively. This time the physical stress of living on the edge with a man who could not give back. When Steve left he tore Danny’s world apart. He took from him his profession, his pride and honor, even his secure future. 

Steve knew about sacrifice. About giving your life for a friend. Danny had a shot at something good with Martie. His jealousy had almost ruined one more thing in Danny’s life. He’d forever cherish what might have been. He’d bring those moments of having Danny’s body close to his, devouring the candy sweetness of his mouth, to his empty bed and revel in them alone. 

Steve’s decision to let Danny go was broken by the ringtone of his phone.

//Danny. Howzit? Feeling better?//

//Hey, Steve. Yeah, I’m good. I’m good. I wanted to talk to you while I was still in possession of my faculties.//

//That’s great, but you should take your pills and lounge at the plantation. Watch out for your sister’s pineapples, babe. They can sense negativity, you know. They might all wither and die from your presence.//

//Ha! That’s so funny. I forgot to laugh. Steve, babe. I need you to quit fooling around and tell me what happened last night. I’m really sorry but my memory is all over the place.//

//Nothing happened, Danny. I mean, your family and friends were here. I was a perfect host. You were silly, babe. But nothing happened.//

//Stella said something did happen. She said we were making out, Steven.//

//Oh, yeah, that. Yeah, I guess we got sort of mushy and you kissed me. I admitted I was a little jealous of Martie and kissed you to mess with your head. Not one of my prouder moments. You came on to me. But you were so out of it, babe. I didn’t let it go too far. Nothing happened you can’t tell Martie about. He might be a little pissed at your drugged up love fest, you kissed not only me, but just about everyone. Even Jerry.//

Steve held his breath hoping Danny would buy his white lies.

//Wow. Oh, man. I’m sorry Steve. I mean, uh, I sorta remember, but it’s all confusing. I thought… I thought you asked me to marry you. Babe, you know I would… consider it.//

Steve closed his eyes against the glare of the sun and the ache in his heart. If only he could say, ‘Yes, marry me, Danno.’ But he knew in the bright light of the day, he had to let Danny make a new life with Martie.

//Danny, I didn’t mind a few sloppy kisses from my drugged out partner. But I told you I can’t make that commitment with you. I’m so sorry, babe. If only I could.//

//No. No, Steve. I’m the one who should apologize. I guess my mind just went there for a while. I’m sorry, babe. I won’t bring it up again.//

//Don’t worry about it, partner. Danny, you do love Martie, don’t you?//

//Sure. Sure I do. He’s my sweetheart.//

Steve cringed, but noticed Danny didn’t actually say the words that flowed so freely when he said them to Steve.

//Danno, if he hurts you. I’ll kill him.//

//Of course you will. That’s my partner. Bye, babe.//

//Bye, Danno.// 

Steve stood with the stiffness of a zombie. He dropped his phone in the sand and ran into the water again hoping the salt water would hide his tears.


	7. Chapter 7

Listen to the music of the moment,  
People dance and sing, we're just one big family.  
And it's our God-intended right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved.

~~H50~~

Car accident, fractured skull -- the frightening words changed the otherwise insignificant night forever for Rachel and Danny. They would remember that night as the worst and best of their lives. Grace had been badly hurt, but the doctors were hopeful she would recover fully in time. Grateful was too common a word for how Rachel and Danny felt. They had witnessed a miracle.

The two worried parents fussed over their little girl. Grace was fading in and out but recognized her parents, and remembered what had happened. Rachel smiled down on her daughter as she fed her ice chips one at a time. “Darling,” she said, “I think you should rest now. We just had to see you. It’s been a long night.”

Danny couldn’t stop looking at the bruised and bandaged face of his baby girl. He had claimed Grace’s hand and never let go during the too short visit, caressing her slender fingers, warm and full of potential once again. His hand wrapped around hers was tingling with intense anxiety and love. 

He wondered briefly as he steadied his trembling knees, how long it would be until he crashed from the turbulent emotions rocking his composure. He wondered who would catch him first-- Steve … or Rachel. Both had held him together so far, Steve like an avenging dark angel and Rachel like the supportive partner Danny had always wished she could be. He was sincerely thankful, and utterly confused.

“Thanks, Mommy. I‘m so sleepy.” Grace faded out again and her parents exchanged glances. Danny was about to let go of the precious hand when her fingers moved restlessly and her eyes re-opened. “Danno? Can I see Daddy before I take a nap?”

Rachel hissed, but Danno didn’t miss a beat. “Sure, baby. Steve is right outside. We’ll send him in. I love you, sooooo much.”

“Love you, too, Love you Mommy.”

Rachel schooled her features into a smile and kissed her daughter. Danny moved to Grace’s side and gently kissed her head, willing his love for his child to make her hurts better as if she were still a toddler with a bruised knee. She would always be his baby. “I’ll be here when you wake up, Monkey.”

Rachel and Danny stepped outside to find Steve was sitting in the hall, playing with his phone, his long legs pulled close to his body. Danny stood before him and offered a hand up. Steve rose and took Danny in his arms again. He wrapped around him and felt his trembling muscles, until Danny slowly backed away. “You okay, Danny?”

“Yeah, she’s good. I’m good. She wants to see her Daddy.”

Steve’s eyes grew wide and he stole a glance at Rachel who was examining the floor tiles arms tightly crossed.

“She… she called me Daddy in front of...?”

“Yeah. She’s pretty out of it. But I knew who she meant. She loves you, goofball. Go on, uh, just don’t take too long. She needs her rest. I’ll be in the waiting room with Rachel.”

Danny patted Steve’s back, them took Rachel’s arm. She gave Steve a wicked smile and snuggled close to her ex-husband.

Steve shook his head. How Rachel could play games while Danny was in such a state was beyond him. He entered Grace’s room and stood for a moment, glad to see his daughter-in-heart resting easily.

“Gracie? Baby girl?”

She turned towards his voice and smiled at him. It took his breath away. 

“Daddy. You got him for me, didn’t you?”

Steve came up to the bed and took the same hand Danny had held. “You bet, I did Grace. Scared the crap out of him too. I didn’t think you’d want him dead, so I made him piss himself on your behalf.”

Grace gave a small giggle and Steve reached up to play with her hair. “Mahalo, Daddy. I love you.”

“I love you too, kiddo.”

“Daddy? Are you ever gonna marry my Danno?”

Steve’s heart lurched in his chest, but he couldn’t lie. “No, Gracie. I think he’s better off with Martie, don’t you?”

“No. He loves you, but I understand. Martie’s really my uncle, and he’s nice. But you’ll always be my daddy, okay?”

“Oh, yeah, kiddo. Always. Right now, you need to go to sleep, and heal.”

“Okay. Daddy? Watch over Danno for me. He’s gonna crash.”

Steve chuckled as Grace closed her eyes. “Got it covered, Gracie girl.” 

Steve watched her until her breathing became even in healing sleep. He kissed her hand and tucked it under her blanket. He closed her door carefully behind him and made his way down the hall to find Danny and take care of his partner. He was almost to the waiting room when an anxious male voice at the nurses’ station caught his attention.

“Grace Williams. My niece. I came straight from the airport. Can you tell me if she’s alright?”

“I’m sorry, Sir, but…”

“No, see?” he fumbled with his phone. A picture of Grace and Martie with matching Mets caps appeared. “I’m Martie Hinkley. Her uncle. I’m family… o… ohana… please…”

Danny came out of the waiting area followed closely by Rachel. He walked past Steve and called, “Martie?”

Martie turned, took a few steps towards Danny and opened his arms beseechingly. Danny ran and fell into them. He was instantly engulfed by the strong embrace and held on tightly.

“Danny. Danny. Oh, baby. How is she? How is our Grace?”

Danny didn’t let go. He mumbled into Martie’s chest. “She’s gonna be fine. But we didn’t know at first. She had surgery. Brain surgery, Martie, I almost lost her, lost my Gracie.”

“Oh, my poor baby.”

Martie reached down and kissed Danny with gentle concern. He took Danny’s face in his hands and spoke softly as he looked him his weary eyes. “I’m here now, baby. You’ve been so strong for her for everyone. Let me be strong for you, Sport. Let it go.”

“Martie… Grace… oh, God.” Danny finally gave in to his emotions, secure in the arms of a man who loved him and wasn’t afraid to show it. His body began to tremble and sobs started in his gut and exploded onto Martie’s broad chest. Martie held on stoically, giving Danny support. Danny cried as he had never cried before. Secure in the knowledge that it was safe to let go.

Martie held him through the storm. Stroking his hair and breathing sounds of comfort into his ear. He glanced over Danny’s head and gave a nod to the man and woman trying to assassinate him with deadly looks. He assumed he was dealing with the ex-wife and ex-partner. Anger coursed through him at the state Danny was in. He looked at his lover, thin, pale, sick, at the end of his rope. He held him closer as Danny’s sobs subsided.

“Come on, baby. Let’s go sit down, huh? You need to introduce me to your friends.”

Danny nodded and clung to Martie as if he would shatter if he let go. Danny stopped where Steve and Rachel stood. “I… I’m sorry, guys. I… It was too much all of a sudden.” 

“Danny, no, buddy. It’s fine. You’re entitled. I take it this is Martie?”

Martie took offense at Danny’s apology. “Yes, he is entitled. Grace and Charlie are his world. I’m Martie Hinkley. Danny’s boyfriend. You must be Steve and Rachel? I sorry we had to meet under these conditions. Grace is my favorite niece. I love her dearly. You should be proud to have raised such a wonderful young lady. We’ll talk later. I need to see to Danny’s needs. He looks terrible. When I get him settled, maybe one of you could track down a nurse and a blood pressure cuff? This is highly stressful for him. Has he eaten or taken his heart meds?” 

Rachel and Steve stared at him, not knowing what to say. 

“Nevermind, I’ll see to it,” Martie said dismissively.

Rachel and Steve slowly followed Martie to the waiting room, both feeling as if they had let Danny down .

Danny, emotionally spent, settled against Martie on the couch. He rested his head on Martie’s shoulder and dozed lightly.

Steve covered Danny in a blanket, then got Martie coffee. Steve’s jealousy was beating wildly in his chest, but he reminded himself that this was what he wanted for Danny. And to stay in Danny’s life, he needed to act decently to his significant other. Martie was a fantasy mate for his Danno but in reality, seeing Martie with Danny in his arms was making Steve want to steal Danny and hide him away in a lava tube to be his alone. 

Steve could tell Rachel was having the same problem and, with an odd feeling of solidarity with Danny’s ex, he offered to take her home for a rest, then swing by Danny’s place to pick up his blood pressure meds and a change of clothes.

Martie thanked him on Danny’s behalf. In response, Steve smiled and cheerfully entertained thoughts of dumping Martie’s unconscious body from a helo into Kilauea volcano crater as a sacrifice to Pele.

When Steve returned, Danny was awake but looking flushed and ill. A male nurse was taking his blood pressure while Martie paced and looked on worriedly. Martie turned to Steve as he entered.

“He woke up and went to stand and passed out. His BP is through the roof. The floor nurse wants him to see a doctor, but he refuses to leave Grace.”

Steve allowed himself the smallest smirk. Big badass, baseball star, balked under stress. Steve had to admit, an hour alone with a worried sick Danny would do that to a novice. While a SEAL never gives in to pressure.

He put down the white bags from his partner’s favorite twenty-four hour sandwich shop and Danny’s go bag with clothes and a shaving kit inside. Steve knelt in front of Danny who had his head down. “Hey, partner. Not doing so good, huh?”

“Steve, explain to this gentleman that I have seen a doctor. A feisty, mean doctor who will eat him alive if he calls him at the asscrack of dawn for nothing. My heart is perfectly fine. I’m a bit stressed since my sweet angel of a daughter just had her fucking brain smashed in by a prick who should be rotting in a shallow grave right now, but I just need my pills. Did you get them, Steven?”

“Yes, I did.” 

He showed the bottle to the nurse who nodded and backed off. “Okay, Mr. Williams. Take your prescription and get some food into you. I’ll come back in an hour and check on you. I suggest after you see your daughter, you go home and get some rest. I’m the RN on duty this shift and I already checked on her. She’s doing fine. I’ll take good care of her I promise.”

Steve stood and patted Martie on the back. He put the pills in Martie’s shaking hand. “Here, buddy. He gets one, twice a day. He doesn’t like taking pills with coffee or water, so I got him a coke. I have sandwiches for the three of us, too.” Steve handed Martie a frosty Coke can. “Go. Get the pills down him. I’ll get the food plated up.”

Martie gave Steve a shaky smile. “Mahalo. Did I pronounce that right?”

“You say it just like Danny, so it’s good.”

Danny took the pills and the coke without fussing. He was watching Steve unpack their food. Steve called over his shoulder. “You hungry, Danno?”

“Not really.”

Martie interjected. “Danny, you need to eat something.”

“I said I’m not hungry. I want to see Grace.”

“Danny, they just told she’s sleeping peacefully. They’ll call you as soon as she wakes up.”

“Fuck that noise! No one sleeps peacefully in a hospital. It’s been too long. I wanna see her.” he started to get up but Martie sat next to him and gently pulled at his arm. Danny wiggled free.

“Danny… please…”

Steve called over his shoulder again, his mouth stuffed with food. “You sure, you can’t eat somethin’, Danno? I went to Machete’s mean sandwiches.”

Danny froze. “You get me The Machete?”

“The original. Got one for Martie, too. I got me a shoyu marinated tuna and avocado.”

“Of course you did. Couldn’t have nice normal mayo in your tunyfish. Bring me my sandwich, fishdick. I’m overwrought here.”

Steve smiled at his partner’s predictable behavior and lightened mood. Steve knew how cranky Danny could get when hungry, even to the point where he wouldn’t eat just to spite him. He grinned when he saw Martie’s awestruck look. Steve put two beautiful big sandwiches in front of the men. Several meats and cheeses were piled high on gorgeous honey white bread. 

Danny snagged a half right away and devoured it. “Love mean sandwiches. Gotta try this, Martie.”

~~H50~~

True to his word, the nurse came back in an hour to check Danny’s blood pressure. It was still a little high, but acceptable. Danny had eaten his sandwich and calmed down considerably. He was actually nice to the nurse when he said he looked in on Grace and told him she was awake and her vitals were good. He allowed Martie and Steve each a five minute visit, and Danny ten. When Grace slept again, Danny would be forced to go home to rest until official visiting hours.

Martie and Steve waited outside Grace’s room for Danny when they finished their short visits. Martie had felt much calmer after seeing Grace for himself. He called his brother to give the family an update on Grace and Danny. Eric, Jerry, Stella and Artie all wanted to come right away, but Martie discouraged it. 

Steve listened in to Martie talk to his twin. He absently wondered if that was the kind of relationship Danny would have with him in the future. Then he focused on his own phone. He texted his team, Kame and Chloe, who were a couple now. Grace would have lots of visitors when she was up to it. She was well-loved.

“Artie, I think it’s best if I take Danny home with me. He’s a mess. I hate to think of what would have happened if Grace didn’t make it… I’m fine, bro… I know you would… yeah, brainiac, of course he’ll stay in my room… I’ll be home soon… I love you, too… bye.”

Martie looked up and caught Steve’s eye. “My brother worries about me. Before he met Stella and her wonderful family, I was all he had. He’s very fond of Danny, Charlie and Gracie. Eric is the apple of his eye. Danny can stay with us. I’ll drive him back and forth to the hospital. I don’t want him driving just yet and I have a rental we can use. You must be exhausted, Steve. If I feel like I could curl up and sleep for a week, you must be dead on your feet. Why don’t you head on home?”

Steve could find no malice or sarcasm in Martie’s tone. He had to admit for a jock ballplayer he was a stand-up guy. “Mahalo, but I’ll stay until… until you take Danny home.” Steve swallowed a strange lump in his throat, it might have been his heart. He leaned against the wall, suddenly very tired.

“Um, Steve, look. I want us to be friends. I must admit, I was surprised when Danny told me he was over you, that he wanted to be with me. That you wanted to stay the brothers-in-arms you always were. I have no problem sharing Danny with his friends, Steve. I trust him. When Danny’s ready, this will be a second marriage for both of us. I have no problem dealing with Danny’s ex and extended family and any drama that entails. And I don’t want him to lose his best friend, someone who he owes his life to. You kept Danny alive for me and I would be honored to call you a friend. If you need anything, if you need to see Danny, my home is yours. Would… would you like to come over tonight? Stella’s planning to fatten Danny up with his mom’s recipes. There should be enough food for an army.”

Steve didn’t know what to say. Martie was offering to make room for Steve in his and Danny’s life. Steve had tried to get Danny’s old life back, telling the Governor it was his fault that Danny was left in the dark. But Danny had refused to let Steve take the blame. He believed he should have rushed home and taken charge of the situation. That he had put his own needs before the needs of the citizens he vowed to protect. Steve knew Danny had refused the retroactive pay he was offered for his time off from 5-0. He had decided to stand down and take the pension he earned for his twenty years of exemplary service. He did however, accept the Governor’s apology and shake his hand. 

Steve was devastated at the loss of his partner. His team was divided and falling apart. Junior and Tani had become a tight fighting unit, but without Danny’s subtle guidance, they tended to go off half-cocked. He had lost Jerry’s respect, and although the big man would still do anything for him, he was secretive and protective of his personal life with Eric. Lou and Adam were quietly bonding doing the best they could in an uncomfortable workplace. Steve often felt like his right arm was blown off and his disability left him unable to function as the leader of his team.

Before Steve could decide whether to accept or politely decline Martie’s invitation, Grace’s door opened and Danny staggered out. He looked so pale and lost, both of his friends opened their arms. Danny stood between them and grabbed on to their strength giving arms. The three way hug felt right, but Steve was the first to let go, his eyes stinging with tears. Danny leaned into Martie, a hand still on Steve’s shoulder.

“Come on, Danny. Let’s grab your stuff and head home. Steve, come with us. I can’t stand thinking of you left to your own devices after the time you’ve had. We have plenty of room.”

Steve looked at Danny, who was nodding in agreement. “Steve, please, babe?”

“Guys, Mahalo, really. But I just want my own bed and a long swim when I wake up. I’ll be fine. Call me when you’re heading back to the hospital, Danno.” He patted Danny’s shoulder, then turned his back the most precious thing in his life.


	8. Chapter 8

Well, open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find the sky is yours, yours, yours.

~~H50~~

Jersey born and bred Stella had embraced the pineapple. 

Despite Danny’s threats to borrow Steve’s infamous flame thrower and destroy every yellow and green monstrosity she had in her home she insisted on having the evil fruit as a theme. She had good taste, as she told her obstinate brother, she had remodeled and decorated hundreds of houses on her job, making them homey and inviting for low income families. So her theme of vintage pineapple paintings and kitchen gadgets in her cheery yellow and white kitchen really wasn’t overdone. But she had taken to leaving tacky pineapple knick-knacks in Martie’s suite just to annoy Danny.

Artie had bought Danny’s house as promised and Danny worked mostly from Artie’s at home office. He ran security for Artie’s many new projects on the Island. Danny found he liked the job. He missed being a detective, but his new job was varied and he was in charge. He did everything from hiring security guards to doing background checks on potential vendors and construction workers. Artie threw anything having to do with safety his way, along with problems with the co-op. 

His kids were so taken with Uncle Artie and Aunt Stella’s gorgeous plantation that he had decided to take his sister and brother-in-law up on their offer of moving in while Artie renovated Danny’s older home. Danny moved into Martie’s suite and it was private and cozy. Danny loved having his sister and nephew near him and the plantation house itself was built to be filled with many guests. It was more like an exclusive resort than a family house, but Danny had to admit that Stella made it feel like a Williams home, but on steroids. 

Charlie loved the pool, the vintage foosball game in the billiard room. Grace loved the view from her room and her new computer with the best graphic design software available. Artie built a small community center for the farm workers out of the shared profits of the now prosperous pineapple plantation. There was a co-op after school care where Grace volunteered and Charlie attended. Artie spoiled the kids rotten, but took such honest joy in having family around him, Danny couldn’t object.

Grace was recovering nicely, smothered with attention from her aunt, uncles and her Danno. Steve kept in constant touch with Grace and secretly rescued her when she felt overwhelmed by the attention of her well meaning family, taking her out for lunch. Although she wasn’t allowed to hit the waves yet, Steve would take her to the beach to hang with her surfing buddies. She would soon be back to school. Martie had taken some personal leave along with his annual paid vacation during spring break. It was almost time for him to return to New York for the pre-season games.

“Mart, my heart. Is that another fucking pineapple on the nightstand?”

Martie rolled over in the spacious bed to look over his naked lover’s shoulder. He hugged him closer and nibbled on his ear. “Looks like. I think it’s a light. It’s got a cord.”

Danny reached as far as he could, found a switch and turned it on. The pineapple glowed happily and chirped out the tune, Somewhere Over The Rainbow.

“My God. Stella has lost her mind. That doesn’t even make sense! There are certainly no fucking pineapples over my rainbow.”

“Yeah, what’s over your rainbow, baby?”

Danny found a nice warm spot on Martie’s neck and nuzzled it with his lips. “Pretty sure it’s you, beautiful. You are worth a pot of gold and a whole lot more.”

Martie pulled an unresistant Danny into his arms, kissed him and gently bit his lip. Danny loved mornings like this. Sleeping in late. waking up in his lover’s arms after a night of tender lovemaking. Kissing and caressing each other lazily, not caring if it leads to more or to a shared shower.

“Sweetie, I have to think of something to do to get back at Stella. It’s bad enough that I have to smell the detestable things when the wind changes and trip over bushels of the fucking disgusting fruit on the way to my car. Now she’s messing with my room and that means war in the Williams family tradition. Oooo. I could call Bridge and get a copy of the pictures she has of the time Stella went to a Star Wars con dressed as Princess Leia.”

Martie raised himself on one elbow and laughed. “I’d like to see that. Did you ever dress up as Luke, baby?”

“Uhhh, I take the fifth. Unless that turns you on. Want to try out my lightsaber, Obiwan?”

“Does it glow when you touch it, young Skywalker?”

The Star Wars fantasy was interrupted by Danny’s phone. Martie flopped back onto the bed and moaned in disappointment. “Sorry, Martie. I gotta take this it’s Steve.”

“Of course it’s Steve. Every time things get interesting that damn phone goes off. It goes off more than I do and that’s a fact. I’m taking a shower.”

“Sorry, sweetheart. I’ll make it up to you.”

“Promises. Promises,” Martie grumbled.

//Danno? Danno, you there?//

//Yeah, babe. You okay? You sound weird.//

//Yeah, no. I mean, I need you, Danny. I need you to captain my boat.//

//What boat? What are you talking about? Drive your own boat, you idiot.//

//Danny I don’t have this time and neither do Junior and Tani. The kids are stuck on an underwater lab. They were investigating a murder scene. I need you to captain my boat. I need you. I only trust you to have my back.//

// Shit. Yeah. Um, tell me where.//

//Coast Guard Station Twelve.//

//I know it. You at the dock there?//

//Yeah, Danny, hurry. Mahalo, buddy. Love you.//

//I love you, too, babe. Bye.//

Martie watched as Danny scrambled to dress. He crossed his arms, his posture and his frown showing his displeasure. It was the third time that month Danny had received such a call and even his abundant patience was being stretched thin. 

“You say it so easily to him. To everyone but me.”

“What? Sorry. I gotta run.”

“I love you. We’ve never said it to each other.”

“Sure we have, Sweetheart.”

“A quick kiss and a ‘love ya’ now and then. Not like we’re in love.” 

“Mart, I don’t have time for this now. I’m sorry.”

Danny was now dressed and opening his gun safe to grab the glock Steve had given him.

“Danny, why do you need your gun? You’re not a cop anymore. You have a good job, a home with Artie and me. You don’t need to put yourself in harm’s way. You don’t need to be Steve’s puppet anymore.”

“Mart. We discussed this. McGarrett needs my help sometimes. I will always answer his call. That is my choice and I’m no one’s puppet. Look, I can’t talk now. Later, I promise. I have to go.” Danny kissed his anxious lover briefly, then literally ran off leaving him behind. 

As Danny revved up the Camaro he glanced at his bedroom window and saw Martie wave.  


“Oh, sweetheart. I’m trying my best to love you, but I can’t say what I don’t feel.”

~~H50~~

“Don’t try to baffle me with math, Steven. You are certifiably insane and you’re going to die proving it.”

“Danny, I’ll be fine. Calm down before your hand waving tips the TPSB over.”

Danny’s wild hands swept the entire port security boat. “This stupid boat would float in a tsunami it has a machine gun for fuck’s sake. You would steal a boat with a machine gun. Planning on shooting some terrorist fish after you give yourself the bends? Because of course the great McGarrett is immune to the natural killing forces of the ocean.”

“Danny. I’ll be fine. I know what I’m doing and Junior and Tani are running out of oxygen. The Coast Guard divers are not going to make it in time.” Steve adjusted his diving equipment one more time and took a calculated fall backwards off the boat railing, smoothly hitting the water with hardly a splash.

“Danny,” Steve called plaintively from the water, desperately wanting to tell Danny how much he loved him. At the same time knowing that this might be the heroic stunt that finally takes his life. He reaffirmed in his mind that he had done right by Danny. He would grieve, but he would heal, safe and secure in the arms of his new family and his perfect lover. Steve opened his mouth to say aloha.

“Don’t say it, Steve. Don’t say anything. Just, just don’t die, okay?”

Steve smiled as Danny fed him the heavy air tanks he was bringing to the underwater lab to save their rookies.

As soon as Steve disappeared beneath the blue-gray waters, Danny felt his anxiety and his blood pressure rise. The adrenaline pounding through his system had nowhere to go. He paced the small boat gazing at the vast expanse of the ocean. He tried to take a deep breath but the scent of salt and seaweed, of dying and living sea creatures assaulted his senses. He was transported back to the Jersey shore, where the remembered scent of coconut sunscreen added a cloying note to his memories. 

It reminded Danny of his friend, Billy. Playing in the sand with Billy. Bouncing in the waves with Billy. Watching Billy drown. Danny, without thinking started to pull off his shoes and socks, empty his pockets and placed his gun under the captain's seat. He kept his eyes on the spot where Steve had gone under.

“Taking too long. Taking too long. Taking too long.” Danny ground out to no one but the gulls. He glanced at his phone abandoned next to his wallet, keys and ID. “Taking too much fucking time.”

Danny’s heartbeat was throbbing in his ears. He felt as if he had lost the ability to think clearly. He closed his eyes and saw Billy’s body floating in the Atlantic. When he re-opened them, he saw nothing but her evil twin, the Pacific, taunting him with its endless waves. His hands twisted the rail. It seemed like the ocean was beckoning for him to join Steve in her bed of death.

“You can’t have him, you bitch! He’s mine!”

Impulsively, Danny jumped into the water and swam to the spot where he last saw Steve. He dived with wide open eyes, twisting and searching for the long seal-like body of the man he loved. He was determined to save Steve even if he had already succumbed and was floating slowly to the surface, arms and legs still and lifeless, like Billy. Danny stayed submerged until his lungs screamed for air then kicked his way to the surface only to take a deep breath and go down again.

On his fourth trip to the surface for air, Danny could no longer catch his breath. His heart pounded and his chest hurt. Pain radiated down his arms and legs as he tread water. He spun his body around but didn’t see the boat anywhere. Danny felt himself grow dizzy and disoriented.

He was in the middle of the rolling ocean, alone and in trouble. 

Suddenly Danny felt something bump into him and his first thought was of sharks Visions of Steve being torn to shreds filled his mind and another slug of adrenaline pushed through his already taxed system even as he found himself growing ever more uncoordinated. . “God, no. Steve. Not, Steve!”

Danny fought to keep his head up above the swells but couldn’t get his arms and legs to do what he needed them to do. He sank below the water’s surface and blackness crept across his skull. Panicked beyond measure, he thrashed in desperation as he looked for the shimmering light that indicated the surface, but he only sank deeper.

Just when he thought he was about to die, something strong grabbed him from behind and hauled him upwards. Danny broke the surface gulping for air and trying to fathom what was happening. 

Steve’s heaving breaths fought to form words.  


“Danny? Danny? Wha’?” he stopped to gulp down more air, “What’s… going on... buddy?”

Danny struggled to turn in Steve’s arms, but Steve kept him from wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him under. Danny settled for pawing at Steve’s chest desperately.

“Steve. Steve. Oh, God, Steve, you… you’re alive. Not like Billy. Not like Billy.”

Steve didn’t like what he was hearing or seeing. Danny was glassy eyed and still struggling to breath. “Danny? Babe, are you with me?”

“Not like Billy. Not like Billy, right?”

Steve was slightly lightheaded and disoriented himself from trying to contain Danny’s struggles. He was desperately tired and just wanted to sprawl out on the boat floor and enjoy breathing again. He looked around.

“Danny, you drifted away from the boat, but it’s not far. Can you swim?”

“Swim. Swim. Yeah, I can swim. Pops taught me and Matty. Billy could swim, too.”

Steve didn’t like the childlike answer. But he needed Danny on the boat sooner rather than later.

“Come on, Danny.”

Danny awkwardly managed to follow beside Steve as he swam effortlessly through the water, glad that Steve kept a steady hand and a worried eye on him. The boat was only a few yards away but the swells of the waves kept it hidden from Danny’s sight. 

After a few awkward strokes Danny found himself being hauled onto the deck, gasping and dizzy. Steve gently sat him down and got behind him drawing him into his lap as he leaned against the hull and tried to calm his own breathing.

“Danny… why were you in… the water?”

“Billy. I saw Billy and then it was you. I had to jump in. Had to save you. Bitch couldn’t take both my best friends.”

“Your best friend who drowned when you were a kid in Jersey?”

“Yeah.” Danny held tightly to the arms wound around him. Steve pulled him closer and placed a kiss on his neck. Danny leaned back and closed his eyes, willing Steve to kiss his lips. Steve obliged, but both of them gasped for air after only a minute. “I thought you were dead, Steve. It was terrible. Oh, God.”

“What? What is it?”

“My heart hurts. Fuck, Steve. It’s beating like Bon Jovi’s drummer. Steve, I… my chest… I think I’m... having a heart attack.”

Steve stiffened behind him and immediately took his pulse. “Try to relax, Danny. Your pulse is racing. You feel dizzy? Does your arm hurt?”

“Yeah, I know the symptoms. My blood pressure is through the roof. My head feels weird. I fucking can’t think. My breathing isn't right. And I hurt all over not just... my arm.”

Steve was already moving, his own discomfort from the dive forgotten. He gently laid Danny down with a life jackets under his head and feet. He ripped open the first aid kit and got out aspirins, grabbed a water bottle that had been rolling around on the deck and gave Danny the pills and water.

“Danny, do you have your meds with you? Did you take them today?”

“No and no. Some ridiculous Diver Dan wannabee called me to drive his boat and I didn’t stop to take my meds. Fuck, Steve. I’m scared.”

Steve smoothed Danny’s blond hair back. “I know, baby. I’m here. I’m going to get us to the Coast Guard Cutter. You’re gonna be okay. Try to slow your breathing and relax.”

“Relax. While having a heart attack on a boat driven by Commander McGarrett. Fat chance.” 

Steve swallowed hard, a determined set to his jaw. He started to turn away but Danny grabbed his arm.

“Everything is weird lookin’. Like I’m in a dark tunnel. Steve? Steve? Am I gonna die out here on the fucking ocean?”

“Oh, no. You will not die. You will not do this to me, Danny. Not after I fucking gave you up so you could live.”

“You what? You did what?”

“I fucking love you so much I let you go. I wanted you to have a nice, normal, long life with Martie.”

“Steven. You are the most socially inept, idiotic, frustrating, person in the world. I am dying here and you tell me this?”

Steve leaned in close. “You. Will. Not. Die. You don’t have my permission, and I love you too damn much to give it.”

Danny managed a weak smile at Steve’s bravado. But he wouldn’t let him go.

“Steve, please. I gotta tell you. I love you more than anything. I don’t love Martie. Maybe I should - the guy’s practically perfect. But I don’t want perfection. I want what’s real. I want to be with you. Being without you never gets easier. I’ve tried to move on but I can’t. I’m yours, babe, forever. Body, soul and heart.”

Steve answered with a breathless kiss and whispered, “I love you. Stay with me, Danno.”

They stared deeply into each other’s eyes for several long minutes until Steve broke away, gently removing Danny’s fingers from his arm. He held his hand for a brief moment, before he jumped into the captain’s seat, keyed the engine and pushed it to full throttle leaving an impressive wave of water in his wake.

~~H50~~

Martie entered the main entrance of Tripler Medical Center. He wondered how many more hospitals he’d have to visit while in Hawaii. He knew Danny was going to be injured in some way, running after McGarrett. He had been waiting for the phone call from Jerry, walking along the beach near the plantation, phone in hand, waiting for the news that Danny was dead or dying.

It was a strange feeling, loving someone who served and protected others. It made him proud, but selfishly jealous of that passion that he could never share. When the call came, Martie managed to keep his voice calm and listen, even though inside his head he was screaming hysterically . Jerry told him what happened and where Danny was. 

Martie’s thoughts flashed back to his late husband and holding his hand at the hospice. Martie shook away the mental image.

“I’m here to see my partner, Daniel Williams,” he said to the nurse seated at the reception desk. 

“Yes. He is in room 218. He can have visitors,” she responded with a smile from behind her monitor.

Martie knew that no more information would be forthcoming from the nurse no matter how pleasant she was, since he wasn’t officially Danny’s husband. He’d have to find out Danny’s condition from seeing the injured party himself or from Steve, who undoubtedly was right by Danny’s side.

Martie found his way without drawing unwanted attention from the nurses and orderlies who briskly walked the halls. He opened the door to room 218 slowly, fearing the worst. The room was fairly small in typical military fashion and its two beds were arranged close together so that their sleeping occupants, with twin oxygen cannulas and IVs, were facing each other, each with one arm extended as if reaching for the other. 

It was a moving sight, and Martie was near tears over his own stress, worry and jealousy that came with a relationship with Danny Williams.

“Martie?” came a muffled voice. Danny straightened. Steve frowned in his sleep, but rearranged himself on his back without waking.

“Hey, Danny. How are you feeling?”

Danny opened his arms. “Come mere, babe.”

Martie went to him and buried himself in Danny’s arms. 

“Did Jerry tell you what went down?” Danny asked and Martie nodded. “It wasn’t a heart attack, but it came close. The doc said the stress of the situation made my blood pressure rocket to a dangerous high. It probably would have been less severe if I took my meds. They had to sedate me, but I’m okay now. Sleepy but okay.”

Martie lifted his head to glance at Steve. “What happened to him?”

“Dumbass should have taken it easy and toked on some 100% oxygen after his dive. But instead, he gets scared out of his mind by his partner’s faux heart attack and rescues my ass. He’ll be okay by tomorrow.”

Martie nodded. “And your Rookies?”

Danny sighed and cleared his throat. Martie reached for a glass of water and held it for him to drink from a straw. “Mahalo, Mart. The kids have to go the whole route with a decompression chamber, but they are lookin’ good, too.”

“I’m glad. I can’t get used to this superhero boyfriend thing, baby. Before I met you I only had to worry about my players getting into a brawl with the Yankees. I was worried sick since you left this morning. I knew something was going to happen to you. Thank God, you’re alright.”

“My mom used to say that about my pop. She always knew when a fire was going to go bad. He even started listening to her after like twenty years or so.”

“That sounds about right, Danny. Maybe in twenty years, you’ll listen to me, too. Baby, you really scared me. I want you to take it easy. Lower your stress. Look, pre-season starts in two weeks. Grace is back to school. Why don’t you come with me to New York? You can hang with your family and commute to the stadium. Stay with me at the Hilton and let me spoil you rotten. You can watch this year’s team being formed and molded into a winner, Sport.”

“New York, Uh, yeah. That sounds great. Oh boy, Coach, all the free hot dogs, beer and ball games I could want, huh?. Better than sneaking in at the seventh inning stretch.”

“Better than you following that maniac around and getting killed.”

“Martie, please. Uh, not now, okay? I’m really tired here.” Danny closed his eyes and after a few minutes of silence between them, began snoring softly.

Martie leaned in and kissed Danny carefully on the cheek, not wanting to crush the tubes giving life affirming oxygen to his lover. “Sweet dreams, baby.” Martie glanced again at Steve, vowing to keep his man safe and far from harm.

When Martie left, the room was once more awash with quiet sounds of a place of healing. 

Steve spoke without opening his eyes. “Smooth, Danny. Fake snores. Nice save.”

Danny blinked and turned his head slowly to the side. “Hey, I’m not hitting him when he’s down. He cares about me, Steven. He’ll understand when I tell him about us. But let me have some time with him. I need to explain. I don’t want to break his heart.”

“Danny, I love you! I don’t want you to have time with Martie. I don’t want to share you at all, now that I finally have you.”

“You fucking psychopath. Yesterday you were willing to sell me to the highest bidder. Now you get all possessive?”

“Yesterday you were safe and weren’t having a heart attack. Today is different. You need me to watch out for you. I would never have let you leave my house without taking your meds. And I want to talk to Chloe about managing your stress. And we need to find you a low stress exercise routine or maybe yoga. Yoga helps lower blood pressure. Swimming is even better, you can swim with me every morning, baby.”

“You! You, Steven. You cause all the stress in my life. You cause my freakin’ tachycardia and my ulcer! And you think I would willingly swim in that evil, shark infested, demon pool you call an ocean? It’s trying its best to kill me, Steve! How can you not see that?”

“Danny, stop getting agitated. Everything is fine. Now that we’re together, I’ll be taking care of all your needs. Your heart is going to be loved, loved, loved.”

“Babe, you are scaring me.”

Steve got out of bed carefully. carefully. He was feeling pretty good now. He took off his oxygen and unplugged his IV. He figured only had a few minutes before a nurse came in to check on them. He went to Danny and kissed him. It was a weird sensation, feeling pure oxygen laced breaths swirling around his face as Danny exhaled and inhaled around the kiss. “You’re mine now, Danno;” Steve whispered. “Forever.”

Danny pulled away enough to catch his breath and say, “I’m yours, Steve, forever.”

After grabbing a coffee from the cafeteria conveniently located on Danny’s floor, Martie wandered back to Danny’s room. He only wanted a little peak, to assure himself Danny was resting comfortably. He cracked the door an inch and stole a glance. He hadn’t expected to see Steve get out of bed, smile as he undid his IV, head towards Danny. Kiss him intimately.

Martie closed the door quietly and stepped away. “Steve, you prick,” he muttered, “no wonder Danny is so confused.” He found a seat on a padded bench down the hall flanked by potted bird of paradise plants that hid his face from passing strangers. He took a sip at his sweetened coffee then set it . down his coffee carefully on the bench. Next, he took a deep breath and pulled a black velvet box out of his pants pocket. 

Opening the box, Martie contemplated the two rings inside. They were a dark Damascus steel with a baseball stitch design, perfect for he and Danny and just waiting for the heartfelt engraving he’d let Danny choose. They were very different from the solid gold ones Jack had picked out. The ones that were buried with Jack Davis along with Martie’s heart.

Martie began to weep silently. He missed his husband just then as much as the night he left him and loved him still. He didn’t need true love. He’d always have Jack. But Danny was given to him for a reason. He could save Danny and give him a good, long and healthy life. And funny, caring, heroic Danny made him feel less alone. That was enough.

“Uncle Martie? Are you alright? Is Danno okay?”

Grace’s sweet, quiet voice jarred Martie to awareness. “Oh, sure, Angel.” He swiftly pocketed the ring box, stood and gathered Grace into a hug. He picked up his coffee. “Hey, Rachel. I’ve already seen Danny but he fell asleep. They gave him a sedative to lower his BP. He seems fine now, just sort of tired and pale. He didn’t actually have a heart attack.” 

Rachel smiled, raised an eyebrow and glanced at the ring box shaped bulge in Martie’s pocket. She cleared her throat and crossed her arms. “So Eric told us. Jerry and Eric were here right after Danny and Steve were brought in by the Coast Guard. They weren’t sure at first, Danny had all the symptoms.”

“Yeah, Jerry called me, too. I was really frightened for Danny.” Martie squeezed Grace’s shoulder to comfort her. “Angel, your Danno is going to be fine. I’ll make sure of it.”

A pleasant-faced nurse stopped at the small group of visitors. “Are you here to see Mr. Williams or Commander McGarrett?”

Grace gave an enthusiastic, “Both.” She hurried to explain. “Danny is my father, but Steve is my Daddy.”

Rachel and Martie exchanged a look, but nodded to the nurse. Martie added, “I saw them earlier. Please, let the ladies go first.”

“That’s fine. Just give me a moment to check them over and see if they need anything. I won’t be long.”

~~H50~~

Grace ran into the room and straight into Danny’s open arms. “Danno. I was so worried about you and Daddy. Are you sure you’re both okay?”

“Aww, Monkey. I’m fine. Daddy tried to kill me again. I don’t know when he’s gonna learn I’m indestructible.”

Grace giggled, “Oh, Danno,” and gave him a kiss. Then she went to Steve. He had been hooked back up to his IV and oxygen. “Daddy, Jerry told me you’re a hero. You saved Danno, Tani and Juns. But I knew that already.”

Steve held his little girl close as tears blinded his eyes. Grace calling him Daddy bulldozed all his long established walls and blew up all his emotional repression. He buried his head in her shoulder as she patted his back. “It’s okay, Daddy,” she whispered. “It’s very hard to be a hero. Let it out.”

Danny beamed at his daughter while she took care of the man he loved. He almost forgot Rachel until she came forward and kissed his cheek. “Danny. I’m so glad you’re alright. But really, what were you doing on a rescue mission? I thought those days were behind you? You scared the children half to death.”

“I… I’m sorry, Rachel. Steve called and…”

“And you had to run to him.”

“Mom,” Grace had a warning tone in her voice. Steve was okay now and wiping his eyes. “Mom, Danno will always come when Daddy calls. And Charlie was fine. I took care of him.” She whispered to Steve, “like always.”

Steve stifled a laugh. He couldn’t get enough of his feisty grown up daughter. He squeezed her gently. “I love you, kiddo,” he said.

Rachel huffed and ignored Grace and Steve. She focused on Danny who was looking a little bewildered. The nurse had just given him his meds and he was beginning to float.

Doctor Iwi was called to consult with the ER doctor who initially treated Danny. Danny’s EKG hadn't shown any abnormalities in Danny’s heart. Doctor Iwi swept in and adjusted Danny’s meds after giving him a fatherly scolding about taking them as prescribed. The doctor felt that Danny’s high blood pressure was more a result of the stress of being a natural worrier and working with Steve, rather than unhealthy eating habits or lack of exercise. After his latest episode on the high pressure ride on Steve’s boat, the doctor was sure an adrenaline blocker would do the trick along with an anti-anxiety drug to be used as needed. He gave Danny a warning to reduce the stress in his life with a scathing look towards Steve in the other bed. 

The doctor prescribed the beta blocker, Metoprolol, for everyday and the anti-anxiety drug, Xanax, as needed, taking a different approach than he had initially. He recommended that Danny carry the Xanax with him at all times in case of an emergency.

Danny relaxed into the drug-induced calm and tried to listen to his ex. But his eyelids slowly drifted closed.

“Daniel, I only mean that I worry about you.” She kissed him on the lips and let the tip of her tongue speak of her intentions. 

Danny’s sleepy eyes opened wide and he gave out a surprised, “Mmmph?”

“Yes, I still care for you. I have that right as the mother of your children. You have a special place in my heart, love. I want you to be safe. You look so exhausted. Why don’t you close your eyes.” She stroked Danny’s hair, knowing how much it relaxed him. He was soon asleep. She looked over at Steve, smirked and said, “Danny is the best man I’ve ever known, Commander. I often wonder why I ever let him go.”

Only because he was still holding Grace who was carelessly chatting about her day at school, he He refrained from throwing Rachel with her womanly wiles out the window.

“Come along, Grace, darling. We need to pick up Charlie at your Aunt Stella’s. Steve, tell Danny Stella and Artie will be here for evening visiting hours, and I will bring Charlie by then, alright? I hope you feel better soon, Commander.”

Grace gave him a kiss. “I love you, Daddy. Give Danno a hug for me.”

“Sure thing, Gracie girl. I love you, too.”

Steve leaned back and tilted his head to get a better view of Danny while he slept. He had pulled his legs up and one hand was moving slightly, still searching for Steve’s. Steve leaned over and took it. It was warm, calloused and tender. Steve played with Danny’s fingers. Strong, yet gentle enough to hold a child and wipe away tears. It was a good hand. It could hold a gun to protect the innocent, or caress a careworn shoulder to show sympathy. He pictured a wedding ring on Danny’s third finger. The one where the vein led to his heart and Steve smiled. 

The door opened and Martie came in. Steve let go of Danny’s hand and faced him. His hazel eyes flashed, daring him to make a scene.

“Steve, I know about you and Danny. Danny has always been honest with me. You let him go and now you want him back. We don’t love each other romantically, I know that. We’re not teenagers. Companionship can be a reason for marriage too, as long as you’re honest about it. I want what he has to give and I want to save his life as much as you do. You’re going to kill him, Steve. Because he’ll never say no to you and you will never stop putting your life in danger.”

“It’s already started. He can’t be with you without taking pills, Steve. Don’t you see what you’re doing to him? I want to give him a comfortable life filled with joy. What do you have to offer? Death? I know what it’s like to be alone and grieve for the man you love. Do you want that for Danny if you die first? Think about it, Steve. I’m going to take him with me to New York in two weeks and I’m going to marry him. Let him go,” With that earnest request, Martie left the room. 

Steve rolled away from Danny’s weakly searching hand and closed his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

So I won't hesitate  
No more, no more.  
It cannot wait.  
I'm sure.

~~H50~~

Danny sat at Charlie’s Lego table folded onto a child-sized wooden stool, helping his son build an Atlantean fortress in blue and green blocks for his Aquaman action figure. Charlie’s room at the plantation was usually bright and busy like the little boy who inhabited it. But today the shutters were closed over the windows and the sound of soft rain, and the constant low murmurs of wind added to the sleepy grayness around them.

“Aquaman isn’t scared of hurricanes, Danno. He can go under the big waves where it’s not blowy.”

“You bet, buddy. I’m not scared of hurricanes either. They are just a lot of cold clouds swirling above the hot ground and taking all the yucky, muggy weather away. You just have to wait until it blows over. It teaches you, uh, patience. Sometimes it can blow off an old roof or knock over a tree that needed to be trimmed and maybe some stupid person who didn’t hear the ten billion warnings from the weather channel could get stuck in a boat or on the beach and maybe get hurt. But most people with a brain, board the windows, stay inside and have a family game night like we’re gonna do.”

“Uncle Artie said this house is hurricane proof. And Auntie is making hurricane pudding.”

Danny laughed at an old memory. “Wow! Grandma used to make hurricane pudding. Chocolate and vanilla swirls in a tea cup with a vanilla cookie roof. You peel off the roof and eat your pudding with it. Watch out I might steal yours.” Danny’s warning came with a swishy wind noise and a brief tickle. He loved his boy’s giggle.

“Stop, Danno. I have to make the castle hurricane proof. Are Jersey hurricanes as loud as Hawaiin ones?” Charlie glanced worriedly at the shaking shutters at his window.

Danno noticed his boy’s big eyed concern, picked up a handful of legos and helped reinforce a castle wall. “Sure. Stupid things. All blow and bother. Jersey gets them all the time. Big noisy, blowy things that knock out the electricity, sometimes. But your Uncle has generators if the lights go out and your Auntie has enough pineapple scented candles to stock Bed Bath and Beyond. Waaaay beyond. You won’t be in the dark or alone. It will be fun. You can help me burn up all those hideous candles”

“Jerry said he’d teach me to play, Simon. It’s an ooooold game, from a long, long time ago. I saw the box in his geek shed.”

Danny chuckled at the name Eric had given Jerry’s computer room. When Artie renovated the guest house for Eric and Jerry he added a corrugated metal outbuilding for Jerry’s extensive computer collection. It looked like a cross between a World War II quonset hut and a banana leaf drying shed outside, but inside was state of the art computer control center. He was there now, tracking Hurricane Kurt, that was predicted to reach landfall on Oahu at six pm tonight.

Danny knew Rachel had been leaving Charlie with his sister Stella more often lately. He was glad because he got to see his boy after work and sometimes during the day. It also meant, like tonight, Rachel was often in the house chatting and drinking tea with his sister in the pineapple infested kitchen. It warmed his heart that his family was pitching in and raising his boy. “You hang there with your cousins a lot?”

“Yeah, Jerry set up a gaming computer just for me. I’m real good. And sometimes my friend Neely from after school care comes with me and Jerry lets us play a game called Pac-Man. Numm, numm, numm.” Danny dodged a boy-size pac-man hand coming his way and defeated the hungry chomper by feeding it several red lego bricks.

“Did you ever save anybody from a hurricane, Danno? Mommy said firemen and policemen had to go out in hurricanes, but not mommies or little boys. She said you went out in hurricanes in Jersey ‘cause you were a policeman and saved people.”

Danny blinked a few times, suddenly hearing a distant wind and thinking of his days as a Jersey cop. “Well, um, yeah, little man. Cops have to put on a big yellow raincoat and go out and save people who think they should go party at the beach when they should be home safe in bed.” 

Danny thought a moment of his time as a rookie when pulling night duty during storms was his lot in life.

“This one time an elderly gentleman wouldn’t leave his house, even though it was going to flood and he knew it. Other cops, firemen and his neighbors all said they would take him somewhere safe, but he just yelled at them to leave him alone and locked himself in. I just couldn’t leave him there, so I knocked on his door. Hard. The wind was so loud and there was so much rain in my mouth I was sputterin’. When the old guy finally opened the door he was crying. I asked him why? Why he wouldn’t come with me. I asked him to give me a good reason I shouldn’t handcuff him and take him downtown for his own good. He waved me into his house and a big puffy orange cat came over to see what was up. The old man says, `I can’t leave Sunspot. He’s afraid of the rain.’”

Charlie’s eyes were wide and his mouth formed a perfect circle making him look like an angel lost on earth. Danny ruffled his hair. “Oh no! What happened? Was Sunspot okay?”

“Of course. Aquaman isn’t the only one, uh, who can save the day while dripping wet. I helped the guy find his cat carrier and got old Sunspot settled in it with lots of towels so he wouldn’t get wet. Then we beat it out to my cruiser and Sunspot and his human were my guests for the weekend.”

A soft chuckle made Danny look up. Steve was leaning against the door frame with a goofy grin on his face.

“Daddy!” Charlie squealed, easily using the endearment Grace encouraged him to use around his other hero. Legos flew everywhere as he ran to Steve to give him a hug. Steve lifted him up effortlessly threw him into the air just a few inches then grabbed him tight. “Hey, mini-D, I heard it was game night.”

“Daddy? Will you play Simon with me and Jerry? And...and… stay and have hur… hurricane pudding?”

“Simon? Wow, buddy. That’s a blast from the past. Sounds like a good time. Can I talk to Danno for a minute? Auntie wants you in the kitchen. I think she needs some taste testing done.” He put his excited bundle down and Charlie immediately ran downstairs. Steve stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

Danny unfolded from his too small stool and shook out his legs. “How long were you listening at the door, you creepy ninja bastard?”

“Long enough to fall in love with you all over again, Danno.”

Steve growled and used a move that could certainly be described as ninja-like to grab Danny and push him onto Charlie’s bed. He smothered him in kisses as Danny struggled between laughing at the wild animal tactics and giving in to what he wanted so desperately. But not that desperately.

“Steven. No. Bad neanderthal. Back off. I will not leave any type of bodily fluids on my innocent son’s bed. That’s including drool, you big oaf. Let me up or I’ll kick you in the balls.”

Steve chuckled. “You say the most romantic things, sweetcheeks.” Steve wiggled his eyebrows and managed to squeeze Danny’s ass at the same time.

“Steve! Not kidding here. The house is full because of the storm. Damn it, McGarrett! Rachel and Martie are in the kitchen.”

That was certainly a mood killer. Steve’s face fell into a scowl and he rolled away from Danny and sat on the edge of Charlie’s bed. Steve held his head in his hands and grumbled, “I bet you drool all over Martie’s bed, wanting those big batter biceps holding you all night long.”

Danny bit at his lips to keep from giving Steve a tongue lashing. He placed a hand on Steve’s shoulder instead and Steve turned into Danny’s arms. “I’m sorry, babe. You know I need a little more time to talk to Martie.”

“Danny. You’ve been out of the hospital for four days. Martie is leaving for New York next week. When are you going to tell him? Are you having second thoughts about us? He doesn’t love you, Danny, I do. You’re not sure are you? You think you should go live the dream life with that bat boy!”

Steve tried to stand but Danny held him back.

“Hey. Hey. Hey. Babe, don’t do that. You’re picking up that I’m scared. It doesn’t mean I want Martie. I love you, babe.”

“You’re scared of me?”

“No, babe. I’m scared of losing you. Losing you to your job, to your heroics, to all the dangers you face everyday. And most of all, losing you to your ironclad sense of duty that makes you think you are expendable.”

“Danny, Martie’s been filling your head with how all I have to offer you is death. I know, he tried to convince me to give you up again. I can only offer you all that I am. You know who I am. What do you want from me?”

“I… I don't know, I don’t know. I’m confused. I’m not a cop anymore, Steve. That’s fucking with my sense of self, you know? I don’t have to face every morning thinking it might be my last. It feels so strange to not amp myself up and face hostile situations on a daily basis. I’m not responsible for you or the others on the job and I feel like something huge is missing from my life. At the same time, I’m beginning to want other things, but I don’t recognize who I am. Steve. I’m so damn lost!”

“Okay. Okay, Danny, I get it. You love me but it’s not enough. I’m not enough. That’s an old song that’s been sung to me many times. I just didn’t think you knew that tune. Listen, you and the kids are safe here. I’m gonna go join Tani and Junior at Lou’s place before the storm hits. I’ll stay there if it’s bad. Don’t worry about me. Bye, Danny.”

“Steve. Please, don’t go. You’re not hearing me through the clanking noise of your shipload of insecurities! I don’t want you to go. Not like this.”

Steve stopped at the door to Charlie’s room. He fingered the jeweler’s box in his cargo pants pocket. “I can’t stay here and watch you and my kids being ripped away from me. I was never trained to withstand that kind of torture. Call me when you find yourself, Danny.”

Danny let Steve go not knowing what else to do. He would tell Martie tonight. It was the right thing to do, even if he lost Steve forever. At that thought, Danny’s heart began to pound in his chest. He reached in his pocket and took out his vial of Xanax. He shook out two blue pills and swallowed them dry.

~~H50~~

The house was as noisy inside as the storm brewing outside. With the exception of Jerry, everyone was from the East Coast where hurricane parties were oddly life-affirming affairs. Wine was flowing and, good food was abundant.Games were being played by by candlelight, even though electricity was still functional. Jerry had the Simon game going and the blinking lights and vintage techno sounds were almost as raucous as the laughter that filled the house.

Danny felt strangely outside himself as he wandered the house like a restless spirit, a glass of wine half empty in his hands. He watched as Jerry helped Charlie hit the right colors on Simon, evoking screams of delight from the boy and amused comments from the adults. Charlie seemed content to be surrounded and doted on by his extended family, his mother, father and sister comfortably close. Danny wondered if Charlie missed Stan, his Daddy of his formative years, or if Steve had taken Stan’s place in his heart. Would he forget Steve just as easily if he fell out of his life?

Unlike the playful Charlie, Danny noticed that Grace had curled up on the living room couch watching Jessica Jones on Netflix with a pained look on her pretty face. She was born a Jersey girl so she was not afraid of the storm, but she was still prone to headaches and the impending storm with winds, pressure changes and humidity were not helping. 

Danny came to stand behind his eldest and smiled down at her sadly. He petted her silky hair, silently giving a thankful prayer for the blessing of her spared life. Grace smiled up at him and they exchanged a look that only they could understand. He wondered if she had seen Steve run out the door obviously upset. Was she as worried about her Daddy as he was? He kissed the top of her head and she went back to her show. 

Danny drifted then towards the French doors that led to a sheltered sunroom where he could watch the storm alone. He felt oddly removed from reality as the rain pelted the glass with a fury that was matched by the raging voices on the winds.

He gasped as he felt a gentle hand touche his arm. “Danny? You okay?” Martie’s voice was sweet as ever and Danny was moved as always by its innocent clarity.

“I’m fine, Sweetheart. Just watching the storm. Jerry says landfall could be any time now.”

Martie held him from behind and spoke softly in his ear. “It has a wild beauty, no one can tame. It reminds me of you.”

Danny couldn’t drag his eyes away from the swirling clouds barely visible in the gray sky. He felt oddly calm and cold. “Martie…”

“Danny. I have something to say to you. Give me a moment. I know we don’t love each other the way you love Steve or the way I still love Jack, but we do care and love for each other in such a good, good way. I think at our time of life it’s enough.”

Martie moved between Danny and the doors blocking his view of the storm. He knelt on one knee and took Danny’s hand he placed the ring box in it. “Daniel Williams? Will you marry me?”

Danny stared at the box in his hand. He opened it and tilted his head, bit his lip, then smiled sadly at the gorgeous baseball rings. The storm that raged outside was suddenly inconsequential compared to the tempest in his heart. “Oh, Martie. Sweetheart. These are perfect. You are perfect. But...”

A silky female voice broke into the moment. “Oh, Martie. I’m so sorry. But you see Danny and I are getting back together. It’s quite clear our love has overcome every obstacle. We were meant to be together. Isn’t that right, Daniel, my love?”

Rachel turned Danny around and kissed him. The black velvet box fell to the floor and Martie choked back a cry, picked it up and slowly rose. “Danny?”

Rachel pulled away and her triumphant smile turned to a puzzled frown. “Danny?”

Danny closed his eyes and placed a hand on his heart. It felt like it would burst and fall right out of his chest. That would be a fitting end for Danny Williams. Rachel and Martie stood by dumbfounded as Danny took out another blue pill and swallowed it. He really, really didn’t want to die. He wanted to live. And he wanted to live with Steve, for a day or fifty years. Panic washed over his body. Steve was gone. Danny’s chest constricted.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, but I can’t. I… I… have to get out of here I can’t breath.” 

Danny left his two stunned exes behind him and made a run for the door and his car. He struggled to get out his key as the wind whipped his hair into his eyes and tore at his clothes. In the distance, voices called to him on the gusts. When he finally opened his car door and slid into the driver’s seat, he was gasping for breath, and his T-shirt was soaked and sticking to his chest. He wiped his wet hands on his damp board shorts and started the car. He drove away without a backwards glance. 

As Danny drove down the deserted streets he became distracted and fascinated by the bending palm trees. He slowed a bit to watch their frantic dance with the wind. He lost his sense of urgency and a feeling of well being flowed over him. He took a deep breath and held it for just a moment, then let it out slowly as his anxiety drifted away. 

Danny gradually became aware of a thunderous sound. The ocean was roaring like a relentless beast. He rolled down his window to listen and the cold rain that slapped his skin refreshed him. He had slowed to a crawl, barely able to see the road in front of him. Warm waves of calm pulsed through him and he wondered where he was going in such a hurry. Suddenly up ahead he recognized his favorite spot in Oahu for thinking. The Diamond Head lookout, a waist high wall, high above the ocean, with amazing views on a sunny day of sand, water and sky ending in a spectacular sunset. 

Danny pulled the car over and got out. He stumbled as the gale pushed him towards the wall above the cliff. He batted at the bits of vegetation and roadside debris that stung his hands and face, before being flung over the cliff side. The wind’s fingers that clawed at his body, make him feel hyper-aware and one with the forces of nature. 

The overlook gave him view of Mother Nature's power that opened his eyes wide. The ocean waves were black and monstrous. The gray clouds above twisted slowly in a churning circle. Danny felt as if he could raise his arms and ascend into the sky to be lost forever over some rainbow forsaken land. The high-pitched screams and low growls of the turbulent air assaulted his ears. Then another sound filtered through. A human sound.

“Hey! Mister! Come on, man. I need help here! Stop looking at the gnarly clouds and look down!”

Danny shook his head and tried to wipe the rain out of his eyes. He leaned over the stone wall and looked down. There was a kid, a teenage boy with floppy sun bleached hair, dressed only in baggies sitting awkwardly on a slate ledge holding a large palm leaf over his head. Danny’s parental side kicked in through the daze he was in. He knew this boy as Tommy, a surfing friend of Grace’s.  


As much as he secretly hated when Grace surfed, he knew she excelled at it. But even so, he felt better if Steve wasn’t available, that she go in a mixed group of kids who knew what they were doing out there on the treacherous waves. Tommy who used to drive Grace crazy when she was nine and was now accepted as a surfing buddy. He had even been with a group of kids who had visited Grace in the hospital and made her laugh, endearing him to Danny for life.

“Tommy?”

“Oh, yeah! Yo, Detective Williams! Oh, man, I'm glad you’re here!”

“Tommy? What the hell are you doing down there?”

“I was surfing the heavies. Wanted to tell the tale to the sistahs, you know? Surfing in a hurricane. But the motherfucker took my towel and stuff, then had the balls to split my board in two. Man, best board in my quiver.”

“Hey! Watch your mouth, surfer dude. Parental figure here. Or I’ll leave you for the flying sharks which I’m sure are just a few minutes away from landing.” Danny chuckled to himself. “You hurt, son? Did you hit your head?”

“I got worked good. I hit my head on my board. I’m pretty much okay, but I got a reef rash where the sun don’t shine. When I climbed up, I was almost to the road and slipped on the mud and slid down here. I think I broke something in my ankle. Hurts like a mother… like a... hurts a lot if I move it. Detective Williams, can you get me out of here or call for help or something adult like that? What about Commander Steve? I bet that dude could do a turtle roll even in these swells and come out grinning.”

Danny sighed and took out his phone. Steve would be a good person to call. He tried 911 instead, but his phone wouldn’t connect. Then he tried Eric and finally Steve. But his phone wasn’t connecting. Danny looked around. The storm was getting worse. It was about to hit the shore and he knew from experience that landfall was when the storm was at its most powerful.

“Tommy, I’m not getting any reception. I’ve got rope in my trunk, buddy. I’ll be right back. I won’t leave you, okay?”

“Okay, Detective Williams.” Tommy looked around at the blackening sky. It looked like the end of the world was coming. “Hurry. I’m kinda starting to freak.”

Danny’s police training had kicked in harder than the Xanax. He knew he couldn’t just encourage the boy to climb up to the rope unassisted. Tommy had a potential concussion, and perhaps a broken ankle or internal injuries from falling down the steep incline. It wasn’t the best choice Tommy could have made, since there were stairs down to the beach about a mile away. Danny knew there was no time to get to him another way. He quickly decided to more or less repel himself down and climb back up with Tommy secured to him in case he passed out. 

Steve had taught the kids how to rock climb at one of those humongous and pretentious camper supply stores, with Danny tagging along. Danny had announced that all the fancy equipment was for princesses and his fireman father had taught him to climb by throwing a rope out the window at the firehouse. Now he wished he had paid attention to what Steve had told him. Although, thanks to his pills, Danny shrugged any worry away.

Danny opened the trunk and a gust nearly took the trunk lid off. He steadied the flexing metal with one hand and dug around in the trunk with the other, soon finding Steve’s crazy black ops survival junk in a large Navy style duffel bag, just as Danny had always admonished him to keep stowed. 

Now Danny struggled with the straps on the ungainly thing to get it open, then chuckled to himself as a wave of love for his SuperSEAL washed over him. The bag contained two professional quality nylon ropes and climbing equipment along with a bulging first aid kit, various knives, water purifiers, a mini camp stove with tiny pots and pans, a poncho that could be used as a personal shelter, emergency blankets, water bottles, MREs, long shelf life snacks, another zipped cloth bag with various small items and a machete.  
Danny heaved out Steve’s backpack first aid kit and another bag with extra clothes. He opened the bag and put the emergency blankets, water bottles and snacks inside. 

He carefully let go of the trunk lid and put on a pair of Steve’s fingerless gloves, then grabbed the rope, climber’s harness and several carabiners. Swinging the rope around his neck, Danny grasped the handles of the two bags. The trunk closed with a loud bang. Cautiously, Danny opened his backseat door, barely able to stop the wind from yanking it away from him. He dropped the bags in the wheel well and slammed the door shut.

A high pitched scream sounded in the trees, like thousands of souls crying out all at once. Danny felt the full force of the hurricane as it hit the shoreline. He fell to his knees holding the rope close as it flapped madly, slashing at his face and back. Through it all, he heard Tommy’s frightened call that was almost drowned out by the wind.

“Please! Help me! Are you there? Oh, God, are you there, man?”

Danny got to his feet and struggled to the wall. He yelled down at the shivering youth who was holding on to a wispy hibiscus bush -- both boy and bush clinging tenaciously to the ledge. “Hold on, Tommy! I’m coming down.”

Danny searched for a good spot to tie off his two ropes and found a sturdy old coconut palm, her fronds folded down and swaying as if she was serenely in prayer. She was the mother of the slim trees below her and Danny momentarily marveled at how she had weathered many storms such as this yet still stood tall. He bound his ropes around her securely tying them off with a figure eight hitch around a blue metal carabiner. Danny attached the climber’s harness to one end of a rope. He got into it snugged it up securely. He held tightly to both ropes and leaned back over the wall.

“Okay, son. I’m coming down.” Danny sat on the wall and pulled his legs over the other side. Tightened the slack on the ropes, he slipped over the edge of the cliff. There was a small patch of sandy grass before it gave way to the sloping cliffside. He tightened the slack on the ropes once more, then lowered himself cautiously over the edge. 

Danny was immediately caught by the wind and tossed out and away from the side of the cliff. His hands slipped down the rope as he rode the fierce wind. He braced his legs for when they hit the rock wall as the wind gust let him go. The next thing he knew, Danny found himself being s slammed into a ledge twenty feet further down the slope. 

He cried out as his left side erupted in pain. Danny’s hip took the brunt of it, but the bare skin of his leg below his shorts felt like it was being scrubbed with heavy weight sandpaper. It was strange but he couldn’t bring himself to care. His sneakers ineffectively clawed at the vegetation and stones around him trying to gain a foothold. He risked letting go of his ropes with one hand and grabbed at an out of place young palm fighting for survival on an outcropping of rock. 

Danny got his feet onto the outcropping and swung himself onto it. He plastered himself against the cliff face, both feet planted firmly on the ledge and both hands back on his rope. Breathing heavily, he looked around. Tommy was huddled just about five feet below him. The boy’s head was down and his shoulders were heaving as his sobs were taken away the wind. 

Danny screamed into the wind. “Tommy! It’s okay, babe. Look up! I’m almost there!”

Tommy looked up. “Detective Williams! I thought you were dead! I thought you fell. Man, I’m so glad you’re okay.”

Danny took a few deep breaths and concentrated on calming his heartbeat. He smiled slowly when he felt himself calming. His confidence returned, he jumped with ease and landed next to Tommy.

The boy reached out and Danny held him close. Tommy’s ledge was large and grassy with young palms all around it. Danny slid to the back of the sheltered spot and used his body to shield Tommy from the relentless wind and rain. He rocked him a little as he quieted.

“It’s okay, son. I’m here now. You’ve been so brave. Just tell me this, Tommy. Why didn’t you use the stairs at Diamond Head Park?”

Tommy looked up his reddened eyes giving Danny the classic teenage eye roll. “The park’s for losers, man. Tourists. This is where the real waves are at, man.I keep my boards behind Mo’s surf shop and free climb down here all the time. Only...”

“Only this time the hurricane worked you over?”

“Yeah, man. It’s fucked up. Oh, sorry. I think I’m ready now, Detective W.”

Danny chuckled and let go of the boy to let him have his dignity. “Okay. I’m gonna get this harness on you.” Danny wiggled out of Steve’s harness and gently helped Tommy into it. His ankle was swollen, but didn’t look broken. Danny checked the bump on Tommy’s head and checked his pupils.

“I have a headache, but I don’t feel sick.”

“Good. I can’t tell if you have a concussion in this light. The storm moved inland a bit and the wind’s not as strong. Let’s get this thing over with, son.”

Tommy nodded as Danny helped him stand. He tied them together loosely at the waist for extra precaution and lifted Tommy onto his back. “You hold on tight, Tommy. Let me do the work.”

Danny straightened his rope and pulled it taut. He jumped off the ledge and let his feet fall flat against the cliffside. The extra weight of the slim, but muscular boy made his hip, legs and back tighten and burn with pain. This time the wind was being agreeable and pushed him up the slope as the rain washed the sweat from his face. They reached the grassy edge in just a few minutes. 

Danny groaned as Tommy scrambled off of his back onto the grass. Tommy awkwardly pulled Danny by the belt, the rest of the way up and they both laid on the sodden sandy patch, panting and moaning with pain tempered by relief. Danny began to laugh. Loud and deep. He rolled onto his back, hands thrusting into the air.

“How is this my life, you devil Island? Why are you trying to kill me, huh? What did I ever do to you except introduce the concept of good Italian food? Well, you know what you coconut sucking fucker? Screw you and your evil paradise. I’m not dead yet!”

Tommy laughed a little too. “Whoa. Cursing the Island Gods? Are you on something?”

Danny wiped his tearing eyes. “Blood pressure meds, son. My doctor said I have too much stress in my life.”

“Cooool. Can’t wait until I’m old and on drugs.”

Danny roared with laughter as the hurricane howled around them. “Let’s get you to the car and make you comfortable, buddy.”

Danny removed Tommy’s climbing harness and tossed it and the ropes aside. He struggled to his feet, discovering the high points of his injuries when his hip nearly gave out. Danny gritted his teeth, straightened his back, then took Tommy’s hand and helped him stand, pulling him close by the waist so the wind couldn’t grab the skinny boy and send him over the cliff. They made it over the low wall and Danny guided Tommy into the back seat of his car, holding his ankle and placing it gently on the seat. 

Danny was horrified when a heart stopping crack filled the air. Danny slammed his door shut and instinctively covered Tommy with his body, cradling the youth’s head safely under his shoulder. There was an ear-splitting sound of wood crushing metal as the roof of the Camaro was hit by a huge branch from the old mother palm. Coconuts dented the body of the car and one smashed into the windshield and stuck there as it cracked and scattered small shards of glass into the car’s interior and onto Danny’s back. Then an eerie, spider web pattern slowly crept across the glass.

~~H50~~

Steve was watching the storm from Lou’s patio door. Renee and Lou’s brother were making nachos and entertaining Junior, Tani and Adam with tall tales of Lou’s misspent youth. The laughter and grumbles were soothing white noise as Steve was going over the conversation, more like hissy fit, he had with Danny. 

Danny always pushed all his buttons. Danny had said he was confused, having trouble adapting to a life without Five-0. Steve knew exactly how Danny felt. Since Joe’s death he felt as if his spirit had been set free from some ancient vow, left to wander, not knowing where to go. Steve’s spirit wasn’t confused any more. It wanted Danny by his side. Nothing else was important.

Lou had confided in him that he wanted to retire. He was basically running the show most of the time now and never wanted that. The only reason he was holding on was because of Adam. They had become partners and Lou couldn’t bring himself to break the bond they had forged. Junior and Tani were very worried about their futures. They were smart enough to know Danny had been their touchstone of sanity in the midst of chaos. They no longer felt that they were part of a protective brotherhood, outsiders to HPD and too inexperienced to shoulder the burden of Five-0 leadership.

Steve turned everything over in his mind, trying to find solutions. He knew that he had changed. Danny’s steadfast love had changed him over the years. He wasn’t the neanderthal animal Danny had tried to tame. He was human with a heart that beats for Danny and his kids. Joe had released him from his burden of duty. He was ready to change. 

Steve sighed in frustration. The cell phone towers were down and he’d have to wait to tell Danny why he was ready to be his forever. Steve took out the jeweler's box from his cargo pants pocket and opened it. Inside was a fine chain with a silver key charm. The inscription read ‘You Hold The Key To My Heart.’ It was romantic and sentimental, even cheesy, but Steve meant it and he would give it to Danny when he asked him to marry him.

Steve heard an odd ringtone, more like an alarm, coming from his other pocket. He put away the chain and grabbed his phone, wondering how he was getting a call.

//McGarrett.//

//Daddy! You’ve got to find Danno! He took too many pills and he’s driving in the hurricane. Please daddy. Please.//

//Grace? How… what are you talking about, sweetheart?//

There was a pause and raised voices. Steve held a hand to his head and started to pace.

//Grace! Answer me!//

//Steve! Calm down it’s Eric. Jerry’s got some magic going with his computer so we could call you.//

//Okay. Okay Eric. I’m listening. Why is Grace upset?//

//Okay, well we got a bit of family drama going on. See, Martie asked Danny to marry him and so did Rachel. At the same time. Uncle D freaked and took two of his calm the fuck down pills, jumped in the Camaro and took off. That was about two hours ago.//

//Danny is out in this storm high on drugs? What the hell is wrong with your family? Why didn’t you stop him?//

//Hey, big, bad, Commander. I thought you promised me and Jerry you were gonna watch his back from now on? Where’d you go that was so important, huh, asshole?//

There was more muffled yelling as the headset was handed off again. The sane, calm voice of Jerry came online.

//Sorry, Commander. Emotions are a little high around here. I was able to track the black box you had installed in the Camaro. Uncle’s car stopped at Diamond Head lookout and hasn’t moved. I haven’t been able to reach his cell. He’s at the epicenter of the hurricane. Landfall was about an hour ago right at Diamond Head beach.//

//Thanks, Jerry. I’ll head out there now. That’s Danny’s favorite place to think. Hopefully he’s just waiting in his car. What’s this about being drugged?//

//Oh, well, Martie proposed to Danny, down on his knee, rings and all. Rachel interrupted the soapy scene and announced that Danny was marrying her again. That was too much drama for Uncle and he freaked. He took two Xanax and ran out of the room saying he couldn’t breath. Steve, you can take three Xanax safely if you are used to them. He shouldn’t be too impaired to drive and we know he stopped the car safely.// 

//Danny doesn’t need little blue pills to keep his head in a crisis. And he reacts badly to drugs. He… he was upset when I left him. He might have taken some earlier. Okay. I got this. I’m heading out.//

//Wait, Commander. There’s more. We have a special storm related Amber alert on a boy in Grace’s class. Tommy Dross, age seventeen. His father said he thinks Tommy sneaked out to surf the big waves, but he had no idea when he left or where he would go.//

//Damn! Tommy ‘Mad Dog’ Dross? I’ve known that kid since he first annoyed Grace in Fourth Grade. He hangs with Grace’s friends. He’s only got his dad. Not the brightest TiKi light on the lanai but a good surfer. Not good enough for the heavies from this storm. I bet he was heading for Diamond Head, too. He’s always bragging about sneaking down the cliffs so he doesn’t have to pay to enter the park. He keeps his boards behind Mo’s.//

//Steve, you think he might have run into Danny? I could tell his father there is some hope.//

//I wouldn’t be surprised. Danny has a sixth sense about hurting kids. If Danny spotted him from the lookout. He’d risk his life to get him to safety.//

Steve paused his manic pacing and had a flash epiphany. This is what it felt like when a loved one left you behind to do something that might cause their death. He hated the feeling of absolutely powerless free falling. Steve swallowed tightly. Danny would be insufferably smug when he told him he had been right all these years. Steve couldn’t wait to see his blue eyes shine triumphantly. Jerry’s insistent voice brought him out of his brief fantasy.

// Steve I know you want to leave right away. We all do. But the eye of the hurricane should be over the Island in just ten more minutes and last approximately an hour and forty five minutes. Please, for Danny’s sake. Wait for the eye, okay? Danny would kill me if I didn’t at least try to hold you back. HPD is ready to mobilize and search for Tommy as soon as it’s clear. I’ll have them send backup and an ambulance to Danny’s car, just in case.//

//Okay, Jerry. Mahalo. You’ve turned into a damn fine cop, you know that, buddy? I’m gonna put you in for a commendation on this one.//

//Steve. Danny’s family.//

//I know, brother. I know.//

~~H50~~

Danny shook off the glass that littered the car. He slowly got up, his hip and legs protesting every movement. “You okay, Tommy?”

“Yeah. Yeah. I’m good. Gotta watch out for those coconuts, man. Still it’s nice to be out of the wind. I’m sorry about your car.”

Danny shrugged, worried more about the shivering boy in his charge. “I got insurance. This is definitely an act of one of the more crazyass gods on this Island. Believe it or not this isn’t the worst thing that’s happened to my car since I met Commander Steve.”

As Danny talked he took Charlie’s Aquaman beach towel from where he left it crumpled on the floor and wiped Tommy’s face and scrubbed at his sodden hair. He draped the towel over Tommy and reached for the bag of dry clothes. Tommy squirmed out of his wet bathing suit and into sweats. Danny folded the towel and placed it under Tommy’s head, helping him to sit up a little them covering him with a blanket. He scrounge around for Steve’s snacks and a water bottle.

“Better, buddy? Warming up?”

Tommy nodded, his shivers quieting. Danny took a moment to check his head injury and his eyes. “I think you’re okay, buddy. But humor me and try to stay awake until we get out of here. Commander Steve had some snacks stored away for the apocalypse in my car. Like some oversize, freaky, survival squirrel. They should be tasty seeing as they’d last through a nuclear winter.”

Tommy chuckled and opened an ominous looking foil pack. “You had me scared. It’s just some weird looking crackerjacks.”

Danny watched closely as Tommy ate his snack, looking for signs of shock, but the kid seemed very resilient. He handed him a bottle of water and some extra strength Tylenol. “You allergic to anything, babe?”

“Naaa. My Dad says I was the healthiest baby he ever saw. All piss and vinegar and big eyes. That’s good in a baby. Right, Detective W?”

Danny patted his arm. “Sure kid. The best. Oh, and I’m not a detective anymore. I retired. You can all me... Danno.” Danny was surprised at how this scrawny beach bum had gotten under his skin. Very few people called him by his daughter’s pet name. He met Mr. Dross a few times over the years. He thought of the quiet, big man worried sick over his missing boy. This boy who could be Charlie in a few years.

“Listen, son. You eat all those snacks you want. I’m gonna scrunch under your legs and take a look at your ankle. As soon as the eye of the hurricane appears. I’ll drive us out of here. I’ll drive real slow with my head out the window. First cop I see we’ll flag him down and get you to a hospital.”

Tommy nodded looking a little scared again. “You okay to drive? I mean you got slammed into a cliff and… and you said you had high blood pressure.”

Danny did have second thoughts about his ability to drive. He felt tired and way too calm for the circumstances. But he didn’t want to worry the kid. “Hey, Tommy. I’m fine. I may be retired but I still got skills. Don’t you worry about me.” 

Danny now had Tommy’s legs across his lap and gently manipulated the ankle. Danny’s heart melted when the boy clamped his jaw shut to hold in a gasp of pain. “Good, news. If it is broken, it’s just one of those tiny little bones you’ll need an x-ray to see. I think it’s just a bad sprain, babe. I’m gonna leave it the way it is for now. Lean back and relax.”

Danny tucked the second blanket around Tommy’s legs. Danny was still damp and cold and his injuries were aching. The warmth from the blanket and the blue pills he took earlier were making him drowsy. But he wouldn’t sleep while he had Tommy to care for. He leaned back in the car seat and looked out at the rain. It seemed to be letting up.

“My Dad’s gonna be pissed at me, “ Tommy said sadly.

Danny turned his head and shook it. “Naaaaa, kiddo. Your dad is going to be over the moon that you’re okay. Probably won’t let you out of his sight for a week. He’ll wait on you hand and foot. Make all your favorite meals. Until you’re all better. Then he’ll probably take your surfboards away.”

Tommy’s eyes opened wide. “You’re right Danno. I better start working on his sympathy as soon as I see him. Man, I bet he’s worried. I hope he didn’t go searching for me in the storm.”

“Father’s always worry, buddy. It comes with the territory. I’m sure he called the police. They won’t let him do anything stupid.”

“Why were you out here, Danno?”

“Well, my reason was even more idiotic than trying to catch a wave in a hurricane. I ran away from home.”

“You did? Was Commander Steve mean to you? Grace said she wanted you guys to get together and get married.”

Danny looked at Tommy’s guileless face. He loved the way kids of Grace’s age were so tolerant of different lifestyles, and that Steve had weddled his way into every part of Grace’s life.

“Yeah, sorta. I mean we had an argument, more of a hissy-fit on Steve’s side. Then I got proposed to twice. By my current boyfriend and my ex-wife.”

Tommy digested that information. Danny smiled at the thoughtful look on his face.

“You’re really popular. But if I was you I’d choose Commander Steve. No contest.”

“Yeah? Why’s that?”

“Your name is on his sweet spot.”

“Huh?”

Tommy rolled his eyes and spoke in his best teaching a newbie Barney about surfing voice. “Every board as a sweet spot, The place where if you step just right, you are in perfect balance. Well, it’s a tradition to paint a heart on the spot and sign it with the name of your sweetheart. Commander Steve has had Danno written on the sweet spot of his best board for like years, man. That’s true love.”

Danny smiled and patted Tommy’s leg. “Mahalo, son. That really puts things in perspective for me. Hey! The rain stopped.”

~~H50~~

Steve waited just long enough to make sure everyone knew what to do since communication was limited or non-existent except for Jerry’s computer. Junior and Tani were going to escort an ambulance and back up Steve as soon as the rain stopped. Jerry and Eric were going mobile with Jerry’s laptop and meeting them at Danny’s car. Lou and Adam were going to wait until they got word on Tommy and then find Mr. Dross and hopefully unite him with his son.

Steve arrived at Diamond Head lookout just as the rain stopped. He skidded into the parking area and stopped his truck without turning off the engine, He jumped out and nearly went to his knees when he saw the crushed Camaro with it’s damaged windshield. His mind took him right to a horrific image of Danny dead behind the wheel.

“Danny! No! No! Danny!”

Danny opened the driver’s rear door and cautiously stepped out, holding onto the door frame for support in case his painful hip gave out again. He surveyed the damage, wondering how he could move the huge tree limb off of his roof by himself. He stretched his hurting muscles and was blindsided by a tall, giraffe-like animal with octopus arms.

“Danny, Danny, Danny, Danny. Thank God. Thank God. Never again, Danno. Never letting you out of my sight again.”

Steve held Danny as close as he possibly could, oblivious to Danny’s grunts and groans. Steve was breathing heavily, his eyes tightly shut, his head resting on Danny’s shoulder. Danny began to rub Steve’s back soothingly.

“Aw, babe. I’m okay. I’m okay. We’re okay.”

Steve pulled back a bit and searched Danny’s face to make sure it was true. Danny smiled at him and Steve kissed him hard, nearly knocking Danny over. He pulled Danny closer to keep him upright. Steve deepened the kiss and began to rub himself against Danny’s damp clothes as if willing them to fall from his partner’s body. Danny groaned again and this time Steve heard a boyish giggle coming from the back seat of Danny’s car. Steve reluctantly pulled away.

“Howzit, Commander Steve?” Tommy gave Steve a shaka greeting, holding up the pinkie and thumb of his right hand and giving a little shake.

Steve peered into the Camaro, without letting Danny go. A smile brightened his face. “Mad Dog! Howzit, brah? You earned your name today, taking on a hurricane. How was it?’

“On, man! It was awesome until the heavies pounded my board. Betty Lou is history.”

“Ohhh, sorry MD, that’s rough. But worth it am I right? Huh? Ouch! Why’d you punch my arm, Danno?”

“That,” Danny pointed to Tommy, “Is an injured, missing child. A child whose father is waiting to hear if he is alive or dead. Do. Not. Encourage. Such. Behavior.”

Steve looked from Tommy’s sad smile to Danny’s pinched worried expression. “Danny, what happened? Is he okay? Are you injured?”

Tommy answered eagerly. “I was stuck on a ledge and Danno had to rescue me with a fucking rope and a harness. I thought he bought it when the wind took him and smashed him against the cliff. But he got to me and saved my ass. It was harrowing! Danno was like… Spiderman, if Spiderman was like a fucking Superdad. I hurt my head and my ankle. I think Danno hurt his hip and his leg, but he’s a badass mother and won’t show the pain. Can I go home now? I’m worried about my dad.”

Steve took it all in with a shudder. His vivid imagination saw his Danno’s crushed and broken body taken out to sea by the snarling winds of Hurricane Kurt, never to return to him. His foolhardy and brave partner, who was calmly leaning against him and tracing Steve’s tattoos with his finger, without a care in the world. 

Steve swallowed the lump in his throat and pulled him even closer. “Wow! Okay. Okay. An ambulance is coming, Tommy. We’re gonna bring your father to the hospital, police escort. Don’t you worry about a thing.”

“Mahalo, Commander Steve. Danno? Can I close my eyes until they come?”

“Okay, buddy. It won’t be long now. And watch that mouth.” Tommy settled down and closed his eyes. Danny shut the door gently. He held on to his aching hip and stumbled to the wall to sit down. Steve followed and looked over the wall. He noticed his climbing gear piled near the edge and the rope still tied around a stout palm.

“Danny? You seriously thought it was a good idea to repel down this cliffside in gale force winds?”

Danny shrugged. “Had to. Tommy was injured and scared. No big deal.”

“No big…” Steve looked his partner over again. This rantless, calm Daniel Williams was giving him the heebie-jeebies. “Danny, how many Xanax did you take?”

Danny closed his eyes for a moment and rubbed his face. “Ummm, I think three, maybe. I was upset, I don’t remember. Oh, that’s not good is it?”

Steve sat as close as he could to Danny and put his arm around his shoulders. The sunshine was bouncing off raindrops and puddles warming the oasis of calm in the storm. In the distant sky over the churning ocean the other arm of the storm was threatening. But this moment was tranquil and refreshing.

“Danny. Danny. What the fuck am I gonna do with you, huh?” Steve kissed Danny’s palm that was nestled in his own. “I have half a mind to take you home lock you in my bedroom. Only then you’d probably repel out the window on bed sheets or something.”

Danny snorted out a laugh. “You don’t need to lock me up to keep me, babe.”

Steve hugged him tighter. “Never letting you go again, Danno. Listen, Jerry was able to set up communications with me and HPD. Jerry and Eric should be here any minute along with Junior and Tani escorting an ambulance. I want the medics to check you out. Okay, baby? We were all very worried about you.”

“I’m okay,” Danny said quietly.

“I know why you ran away. Martie and Rachel both proposed to you.” 

Danny shrugged. His out of character, quiet calm and sleepy smile made Steve ache with love and protectiveness.

“Danny. You were right. You were right all along. I am an idiot.”

Danny chuckled and leaned into Steve, snuggling against him. Steve smiled and played with his hair.

“You want to know what you were right about, baby?”

Danny nodded into Steve’s shoulder and nuzzled his neck. 

“When I heard you were out in this storm. I felt so helpless. Like everything that was precious to me was slipping through my fingers. I felt like you always feel when I do something crazy and dangerous. I knew you were able to take care of yourself, but the fear of losing you was personal. And it hurt like hell. Danny, you are not expendable… and neither am I.”

Danny closed his eyes and wound his arms around Steve’s waist. “Told you so,” he muttered.

“I want to make some changes, Danno. If you want to stay retired, I’ll retire too. I want you and me to come up with a life plan we can both be happy with. As long as we’re together I’m open to anything.”

Steve reached into his cargo pants and took out the silver necklace from it’s box. Danny sat up a little observing Steve’s actions closely. Steve carefully placed the chain around Danny’s neck and watched as Danny fingered the key and read the inscription.

“You hold the key to my heart. That’s… that’s beautiful, Steve.”

“I mean that. It symbolizes forever to me. Danny? Will you marry me?”

Danny shrugged again. Making Steve grow rigid with the fear of rejection. He held Danny’s arms firmly, in case Danny panicked and tried to run away from his proposal, too.

“Guess I have to, uh, since you wrote my name on your favorite surf board’s sweet spot. I’ve been told with some authority that means true love, babe.”

Steve’s eyes grew as wide as the ocean. He turned Danny gently in his arms to look into those blue eyes that had always been his safe harbor in any storm. “How did you find out?” 

Danny laughed and nodded. “Mad Dog clued me in. To answer your question, yes. Yes, Steven, I’ll marry you, you big romantic goof. Take me, I’m yours.”

Their grins and laughter flavored their kiss this time as they held each other. Sirens and worried loved ones interrupted them this time.

~~H50~~

The efficient staff at Queens Medical Center was geared up for whatever storm victims the hurricane blew their way. Everyone from the guard at the door to the residents on storm duty were thrilled that the lost little surfer boy, as the press labelled him, had been found and would be cared for on their watch. This was definitely Tommy’s fifteen minutes of fame.

Tommy was rolled away on a gurney to a separate examination room and the look of anxiety on the boy’s face broke Danny’s fatherly heart. Danny reached out for Steve while on his own gurney being prepped for the doctor.

“Steve. Go with Tommy and hold his hand until his father gets here. Tommy knows and admires you. You know how trauma can hit you later. If I can’t be with him I want you to be. Keep the press vultures away from him and his dad. Tommy acts brave but he’s really scared.”

“Sounds like someone else I know,” Steve grumbled.

“Steve. Please?” Danny fingered the key on its silver chain. “You know I want you by my side, but I’m a big adult and Eric’s here, you can send him in. Tommy’s got no one.”

Doctor Iwi was clucking like a feral junglefowl when he entered the exam room. “Daniel Williams! Is it true you scaled Diamond Head in hundred miles an hour winds to save the little surfer boy? What part of the phrase, ‘stress free activities,’ didn’t you understand?”

Steve chuckled as Danny cringed bit his lip. Dr. Iwi turned on Steve.

“Where were you, McGarrett while our boy was being a hero against his doctor’s orders? Playing golf with the Governor safe on the mainland?”

Steve didn’t directly answer his white coated adversary’s absurd question. “Ummm. Yeah. Danny, you are in good hands. I’ll go sit with Tommy liked you asked me to.” Steve turned to leave, then backtracked to give Danny a kiss. “Love you, babe. I’ll send Eric in and I’ll be back as soon as Mr. Dross gets here.”

“Okay. I’m kinda tired, now.” Danny slumped against the white sheets, obviously exhausted and in pain.

Steve glanced at Doctor Iwi, whose indignant ire melted into concern. “He’ll be fine, Commander. It’s all catching up with him. I’ll find you when I’m done.”

Steve nodded and reluctantly let go of Danny’s hand.

A half hour later, Doctor Iwi entered lounge where the anxious family of Danny Williams was waiting. Jerry had his computer up and Eric were talking softly to Lou and Adam who had brought Tommy’s father to the hospital. Martie and Artie had also taken advantage of the calm eye of the hurricane to head to the hospital. Artie sat next to Martie on a couch, arms around his shoulders, obviously keeping guard over his distraught twin. Steve was still with Tommy and his dad. It was Adam who approached the doctor, concern and a bit of guilt shining in his intense eyes. 

“How is he. Is he hurt badly? They wouldn’t tell us.”

The doctor hesitated a moment and glanced at Eric who nodded. “Go ahead, Doc. We’re all ohana here.” Jerry stood and hugged Eric close.

“Danny was dehydrated and slightly hypothermic. He also suffered a hip flexor injury. It’s the main muscle of the hip that allows us to stand, bend over and walk with ease. It’s a grade one injury, that is the least serious. He has some small tears and pulls in the muscle. He’ll have some pain, walk with a limp and have some weakness in the muscles of his hip and legs. He’ll need to use a crutch or a cane for a while, but he should heal and recover fully.”

“What about his blood pressure, doctor?” asked Jerry.

“He’s actually doing well, considering his heroic endeavors in this storm. I’ve taken him off of Xanax. It wasn’t a good match for his personality and active lifestyle. These drug… interactions, often need tweaking. We’ll find something that works for him. As his family, you all need to see that his stress levels at home are as low as possible, considering his escapades with Five-0. You all need to support him and his partner. It won’t be easy for them to find acceptance. That is where ohana is of utmost importance.”

Doctor Iwi smiled at the small sea of careworn faces in front of him. “Danny will be fine. Now, because of the storm we have put aside rooms on each floor to accommodate family members for the night. I know some of you have duty elsewhere, but the rooms are available for police and other emergency workers as well. We don’t want anyone to go out in this storm unless they absolutely have to. The cafeteria staff is going to keep coffee and hot meals available for you all for free, just pick up a voucher from the nurses desk. Eric, if you accompany your uncle to x-ray, I think he would appreciate it.”

Eric released his grip on Jerry, but not before giving him a thankful squeeze. “Oh, sure, Doc. I’ll keep him out of trouble.”

There was relieved laughter, nods and mahalo’s all around. Martie stood, Artie shadowing him, and approached the doctor. 

“When Danny and Eric get back from x-ray, may we sit with Danny for a while, until Steve comes back?” asked Martie.

“We are his big brothers, “ Artie added.

~~H50~~

Danny had managed to fall asleep sometime after Doctor Iwi’s exam and the visit to the x-ray department. He remembered Eric holding his hand and chatting about work and Jerry, while they x-rayed his hip and some talk about a hip injury going down range. Danny now found himself in a room, hooked up to an IV and a blood pressure monitor and feeling like he was floating just above a world of pain. Martie was sitting by his side and Artie was looking out the window at the hurricane that had returned in full force. 

Danny closed his eyes again, wondering where Steve was and worrying that he had missed something important.

“Artie, I think he’s coming around. Danny? Danny open your eyes, Sport.”

Danny blinked several times. “Hey, Martie. I… uh… I’m sorry…”

“None of that, Danny.” He took Danny’s hand. “I’m the one who is sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking of, asking you to marry me. Artie helped me realize that we’d be better off as the brothers I think we were meant to be. You deserve, we both deserve, someone who loves us with their whole heart. I know Steve loves you, Danny. You can bet on it, Sport.”

“Okay, Coach. Okay. I hear ya. You gonna be alright?”

“Yeah, Danny. I am. I won’t stop looking. Hell, if your mother and sisters have their way, no handsome, available gay man in Jersey or Hawaii will be safe from my matchmakers.”

Danny chuckled and Artie placed a hand on Martie’s shoulder. “I’ll take care of Martie, Danny. Will you accept us as your brothers? We both want that.”

Danny cleared his throat and tried to hold back tears. He thought of Matty, the fun and deep brotherly love they shared before his tragic end. Now he was being offered that same love with a bonus.

“Oh, man. How’d I get so damn lucky?” Danny opened his arms and both brothers gave him a hug.

Steve walked through the door, looking weary around the edges. He stopped and crossed his arms not wanting to intrude as the brothers had their moment. The others had relaid the details of Danny’s injury and he was a little anxious to see his Danno and make sure he was comfortable.

The brothers broke the hug and backed away still holding on to each other and a little misty eyed themselves.

“Steve.” Danny’s voice sounded husky.

The twins surprised Steve by hugging him and softly calling him brother, too. Artie announced, “We’re going to take advantage of the free room and board. We’ll stop by in the morning, Danny.”

“Thanks, guys. See you in the morning.” Danny gave a half-hearted wave. He seemed exhausted by the effort. He blinked and wiped at his eyes.

“Steve?”

Steve sat right on the edge of Danny’s bed and took his hand. “Right here, Danno. You okay?”

Danny sighed, deep and loud. “Too much… you know… emotional crap.” Danny tried to wave his arms around but Steve gently stopped him.

“Careful, babe. You have an IV. You need it for your pain meds. And the nurse said you were dehydrated. Funny, since I stocked your car with water bottles.”

“The kid needed them. I didn’t know how long we’d be there in the car. How’s Tommy?”

“Better than you. He had a minor concussion and a badly sprained ankle. He was not dehydrated and he did not go into shock after he got here.”

“Oh, are you saying in your socially inept way that I did?”

“Yeah, Danny. You did. You did a great job keeping Tommy calm, warm, dehydrated and kept his sugar levels up. He could have been released to his dad if not for the storm. Mr. Dross is sincerely grateful to you. But you, Daniel, were shocky, dehydrated, strung out and severely injured, not to mention mildly hypothermic because you never even changed into dry clothes.”

“Steven, Tommy might look like a man, but he is a child. A child who was placed in my charge by your devil Island. I did what I had to do. I was the adult in that scenario, I could take a little discomfort. What’s that face?”

“Get used to this face, Danno. This is my, ‘Daniel needs to take better care of himself because Steven can’t live without him.’ face.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Oh.”

Danny moved and hissed at the pain traveling across his hip and down his leg and back. “Fuck. How bad is it Steve? I don’t think I heard everything the doc said.”

Steve found the self-regulating morphine drip and placed it in Danny’s hand. “Keep on top of the pain, Danno. Don’t let it creep up on you. This is a low dose anyway.”

Danny pressed the button and listened to Steve’s soothing voice.

“It’s a hip flexor injury, babe. You’ve got some tears in the big muscle that goes across your hip joint. It’s gonna hurt when you move and walk. You’ll need a crutch at first. Maybe have to use a wheelchair now and then. But it will heal, you won’t need surgery like with your knee.”

“That sucks. How long?”

Steve sighed and played with Danny’s blanket. “Six months tops, baby. You should be able to use a cane and get around at three.”

“Fuck me. I won’t be able to work my job. Let alone run after your sorry ass and pull it out of trouble.”

“Danny. I want to take care of you.I want us to take care of each other and the kids. I want you all to move in with me permanently. And… I’m resigning my commission. No more SEAL re-ups or training. I have some ideas about the future of Five-0, too. About our future. No matter what I’m taking time off until you can get around by yourself again. I want to marry you, baby. With your whole family present. But I’m ready to take that vow now. Starting with in sickness and in health.”

Danny looked into his future husband’s eyes and saw the sincerity and hope lingering there.

“Till death do us part, babe.”

The door opened and the floor nurse and an orderly flew in. The nurse carried extra blankets, a towel, and a pillow. The orderly had a tray of food he placed on Danny’s wheeled table. 

“Listen to that storm,” the orderly said with a bit of a shiver. As if on cue the windows rattled ominously. He took up Danny’s water pitcher and went to refill it. 

The nurse smiled at Steve and placed the linens on the other bed in the room. “These are for you, Commander. Hospital policy is pretty relaxed tonight. You can sleep here, as you requested. Remember to get some food in you before you fall asleep, even if it’s just a snack. There will be breakfast available starting at four-thirty for those who have to go to work in the morning.” 

She turned her attention to Danny and started checking his monitors and IV. “I’m Mona. This is Sammy. I’ve already met the Commander. How’s the pain, Mr. Williams?”

“Manageable, with the happy juice. And call me Danny and him Steve. If we’re having a sleepover, we should all be cozy.”

Nurse Mona laughed and exchanged a look with the orderly who smiled back at her. “Okay, Danny. If you have any trouble sleeping tonight, call me and we can increase your meds.” 

Sammy placed the pitcher of ice water near Danny’s tray and said with an Island accent, “Make sure you drink lots of water, brah. But call me if you need to go in the middle of the night. No need to wake your partner up. Don’t want no heroes taking a spill on my shift.” He raised Danny’s bed and situated the tray in front of him. Then the efficient tag team swept out of the room.

Steve kicked off his sandals and carefully crawled into Danny’s bed. He kept to the edge, so as not to jostle Danny’s sore hip and wrapped himself around his lover. He kissed the upturned face. Placing a teasing whisper on Danny’s cheeks and nibbling on freckled earlobes, making Danny hum in appreciation. “Here, baby, let me help you with this tray.”

Steve fixed a cup of tea the way Danny liked it and offered his partner half of a turkey on whole wheat. Danny grimaced at the sandwich, so unlike the Machete’s mean sandwiches he loved. He took a bite anyway, as Steve speared some fruit salad with a plastic spork.

“Hey! Sick guy here. Why are you stealing my food?”

Steve swallowed and took some more fruit. “It has pineapples in it. You don’t want it. I’ll leave you the pudding cup. Eat your sandwich, buddy. Are you cold? Want me to get you some soup from the cafeteria?”

Danny made a noncommittal shrug. He finished his sandwich and took up his tea. “Naaa. I’m good you can have the other half of my turkey. Hand me the pudding, babe?”

Steve opened the vanilla creme filled cup and began to feed Danny. A hand grabbed Steve’s wrist. “Drop the spork and I’ll refrain from breaking your arm. You do not get to feed me like a drooling ninety year old.”

Steve smirked. “Danny? Do you treat all your lovers like this? This is foreplay, baby.”

Danny scrunched up his face and spit out, “Foreplay? This is one of your smooth moves?”

“Well, yeah. Although it’s usually exotic fruit and I’m at the beach.”

Danny crossed his arms. “I hate fruit and the beach.”

Steve lifted the pudding in a grand gesture. “Hospital bed and pudding cup, ergo.”

“Still not how you use, ergo, you idiot and pudding cups are snack packs. Little sweet somewhat healthy nothings you put in your kids lunch so they have something decent to trade with. Since you are an overgrown ten year old, I can understand you thinking pudding is sexy, but…”

Steve stuck a sporkful of vanilla pudding in his mouth and let some of it dribble out. He made a show of licking the white cream from his lips while fluttering his eyelids and moaning in ecstasy.

Danny opened his mouth to continue his rant but was caught up in the sound of Steve’s throaty moans and the sight of that pink tongue darting in and out. 

“You bastard.” Danny snarled as he pulled Steve close and devoured his mouth. Steve dropped the pudding somewhere near the tray, kicking the wheeled table out of the way and turning more fully on the bed. He joined in the delicious feeding frenzy. Hunger for each other took over their combined minds. Steve gently, carefully spread his large hands over Danny’s chest and played with the nipples he found under the flimsy cotton hospital gown Danny used his one unencumbered hand to go right to the heart of the matter and rubbed firmly at the crotch of Steve’s cargo pants.

“Danny. Danny. So good. So good. You taste so sweet.”

Danny chuckled softly. “That’s the pudding, you animal. My animal.”

Steve growled and reached down to take Danny in hand. “I’ll show you what an animal I am.” Steve reached for the pudding cup and scooped up a glob. Then rubbed it over Danny’s cock eliciting a moan that had Steve rocking against Danny’s hand as it massaged his crotch.

“Danny. Don’t move your hip. Lie still and let me love you.” 

Danny moaned again as he nodded. Steve took Danny’s cock in his mouth and hummed. He held Danny down by his thighs so he couldn’t move and hurt himself. Danny couldn’t reach Steve’s bobbing head, he could only hold on to the sheets and let Steve pleasure him.

“Steve, oh, babe. Feels so terrific. Waited so long. Won’t take long. Oh, fuck! That is... so good. What the fuck are you doing to me? Babe, your mouth... ohhhh... so hot... so wet... so sweet. Nahhhhhhhhh! Steeeeve!”

Steve swallowed Danny’s release, flavored with a hint of creamy pudding. He sucked and licked Danny clean enjoying the fact that he had reduced his verbose partner to grunts, groans and inarticulate noises. When Steve had somewhat reduced Danny’s stickiness, he crawled back up the bed slowly. He snuck his arm under Danny’s shoulders and turned to him, gently caressing his strong, bearded cheek.

“Danno? Baby? Talk to me. You okay?”

Danny kept his eyes closed. “That, Steven. Was the best sex I ever had. Not because of your technique, but for the sheer uniqueness of being held down and having a snack pack smeared on my dick. It was so wrong, yet so right. I should have known you would blow my mind.”

“Didn’t just blow your mind. Weren’t you paying attention?” Steve teased and rested his head on Danny’s pillow.

“Yes, I was paying attention. I’m just sorry you didn’t get to cum. I’m pretty exhausted right now, babe and I’m starting to hurt. But I think I could manage to get you off with my hand, buddy.”

“Um. Yeah. I can wait, babe. We have forever. I love you, Danno.”

“I love you too, Steve. So much I can hardly fathom it. I love you more every minute.”

Steve kissed his fading lover. Their satisfied lips enjoying a leisurely pace. Steve finally pulled away. 

“Danny use that pump and go to sleep. I’m gonna clean us up and hide the evidence.”

Danny chuckled as he hit the button on his morphine drip. Steve had been gentle and tender with him, but he still used some muscles that were not quite ready to be used. He didn’t care at all. It was worth a little pain to have McGarrett go down on him. He began to chuckle as something occurred to him.

“Hey, puddin’ pop. You came in your cargo pants didn’t you?”

“Danny… don’t be so…”

Danny glared at him and he folded. “So? I really love you, Danny. And the noises and everything turned me on.”

“Good to know I’ve still got the power. Make grown SEALs cum in their cargoes from one look at my magic wand.”

“Magic wand? Don’t be so smug, Williams. The truth is it was the pudding. I love pudding, baby.”

Danny smiled and blinked up at Steve as he kissed him once more. Danny mumbled, “I love you, Steve.” before drifting off.

Steve took a few minutes to clean up and make his bed. He’d let Danny rest undisturbed for now. But soon he wanted Danny in his bed where he would wake with him in his arms everyday.

Before he went down to the cafeteria, he’d check in on his team, Tommy and his father. Maybe he’d sit with the boy so his dad could eat.

Steve looked down at Danny and brushed his blond hair away from his face. It made him feel grateful and awed to know that Danny was his to care for and to love. He glanced out the window. The storm was quieting down. It would soon be nothing but a memory. 

A cherished memory for Steve McGarrett and Danny Williams of a day where they weathered a storm, and found the rainbow’s end.

~~H50~~

_Epilogue_

_Six Months Later_

Steve and Danny were very happy with the work and care Artie had sunk into the beautiful old McGarrett home. The character of the house remained the same, while the structure was opened and updated. Steve sat at his grandfather’s desk that now inhabited a plush study with McGarrett and Williams mementos lining the cranberry-stained bookshelves. He was finalizing the details on the new Five-0, drinking coffee from his Superdad mug that Grace and Charlie had given him for Father’s day. The doorbell rang and Steve smiled as he glanced at the security system screen Jerry had installed for his uncles to see who was at the door. 

Danny was sitting in the double electric recliner watching a Mets game in Steve’s newly renovated entertainment room at the McGarrett/Williams home. The expensive but extremely comfortable chair had been a lifesaver while his severely bruised hip was healing. It had been paid for with some of the profit Danny had made in selling his house when he moved in with Steve six months ago.

Danny no longer needed a cane and the limp was almost gone. And he was drug free again, since his blood pressure and stress was under control. Aside from making simple wedding plans for the fall when his parents were coming for a visit, Danny’s life was fairly stress free these days due to the fact that his gung-ho partner took on the mission of keeping him healthy and by his side with the same manic energy he used chase criminals off his Island in the past.  


The Mets had a good chance at making it all the way this year, so far the rookie Eliot had turned out to be a weak batter but an awesome pitcher. This game was looking like a no-hitter for the newbie and Danny was into the game. At the end of the inning, several coaches crowded the rookie giving advice. Danny watched as Martie Hinkley patted the boy’s back and smiled.

“He looks good,” Steve said as he entered the room carrying a pastry box that was just delivered from Liliha’s Bakery. Steve slid next to Danny and dropped the pink box into Danny’s lap. “Here you go, hero mine.”

Danny groaned. “I told Tommy’s father it wasn't necessary to keep sending us food gifts. I mean sure, I kept Mad Dog safe until the cavalry arrived, but it was just what any father would do.”

“He thought his only son had drowned, Danny. At least it’s just pastries now. Although I did like that huge box of Texas steaks. There are still a few left in the freezer. Maybe I’ll grill them later.”

“Steven. One does not take endless gratuities for simply doing what is right in an emergency situation. In Newark we called that bribes.”

Steve opened the box and popped a malasada in his mouth. “Good thing we aren’t really cops anymore.”

Danny wiggled his arm around Steve’s waist and pulled him closer. The TV erupted in cheers as Eliot struck out another Yankee’s batter to end the inning. The color commentary started and suddenly Martie’s excited face filled the screen. The interviewer was asking him questions about Eliot and the other rookie, Rodriguez who had hit a perfect home run in the game. Martie was articulate and enthusiastic, his love of baseball shining on his expressive face. 

Steve slumped and took another pastry. He glanced at Danny.

“Don’t watch me watch Martie, Steven. Your insecurities are burning a hole in my head. I told you Martie and I are perfectly fine with being brothers. As a matter of fact, I love how Artie and Martie treat me like their bratty little brother. Artie thinks he has to watch my finances or I’ll end up on the street and Martie, well, he loves me sorta like Matty did. Fills in the empty ache, you know? And the way they both love my family and our kids. I’m glad they’re in our ohana, babe.”

“Yeah. Sorry. I still get a little jealous of all the people who love you. Even though they show me love and affection too. We have a good life together, baby.”

Danny raised a hand as Steve went for a kiss. “Hold that thought a minute, he’s gonna do it.”

Martie smiled into the camera and raised a hand in a shaka. “Aloha, my sistahs and braddahs.”

The reporter chuckled. “As Coach Hinkley always says, Aloha, from Citi Park.” 

Danny clicked off the TV and turned towards Steve, “You were saying?”

Steve touched Danny’s cheek. “I was saying how lucky I am to have you.”

“Damn right! You are the luckiest bastard on this coconut spawning devil rock…”

Steve silenced Danny’s mini-rant with a gentle kiss. He loved the return of the Jersey rants, even if they were softened by sweet caresses. Steve didn’t want to get distracted by Danny’s blue eyes sparkling with mirth. Steve still wanted to talk to his irrepressible partner before they ended up crushing the malasadas and sticking to the leather seat.

“Danny, baby. I finished the proposal. It’s good. I think the Governor will go for it.”

Danny pulled away. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. He’ll think it’s brilliant, like we do. I’m sure.”

Steve had been searching for a solution for the crumbling Five-0, when Danny had suggested he take some time off, let it go and let it evolve. The original Five-0, Chin, Kono, and Danny were long gone. And Steve was ready to retire. Danny had forgiven Lou and Adam after a long heart to heart and too many beers. Adam had gone to work for Artie taking Danny’s job as a security supervisor and Martie and Adam had developed a beautiful friendship. Lou took his pension shortly after Adam left Five-0, as soon as he was sure Adam would be alright. 

Steve was ready for a change. He thought long and hard about what Joe had taught him and even asked him for guidance in his private prayers.

It was Junior and Tani who mentioned how much the Five-0 experience had meant to them as rookies and what a shame it was that no other young cop would have the character building lessons that they had.

That’s when Steve, thinking of his training with Joe, came up with the idea of making Five-0 a structured training facility for handpicked rookies and young military men. Steve and Danny as retired officers, would be able to teach and still have time for themselves. Jerry had earned a promotion and would be in charge of the school. Junior and Tani would be team leaders at first. Until they found other likely candidates to build more teams and add more teachers. They would work with HPD on special cases selected by the Governor.

Danny called it, Professor Steven McGarrett and the Hawaii Five-0-X-Men Plan, but he was onboard with teaching young people police procedures and how to stay alive in the field. And was quite amused that Steve was busily plotting Joe White style training for the unsuspecting rookies. Danny actually thought it was an excellent solution for Steve and himself and for the future of Five-0.

Danny grabbed a pastry and groaned appreciatively. He sat up and put the bakery box and the remote on the coffee table. He took Steve’s hand and pulled him up. “Come on, Professor. We need to exercise these old bones.”

“Yeah?” Steve stood and kept hold of Danny’s hand. “What do you have in mind?”

“How about we join the kids at the beach and do some surfing? I’ll even let you take some pictures of my dripping wet body and find you a conch shell for your hope chest.” Danny added with a little sadness in his voice, “They will all be heading off to school soon.” 

Grace had been accepted at the Naval Academy, Medical Section as a pre-med student. She would graduate as an ensign and go on to medical school to be a psychiatrist. She was accepted after finishing high school as the valedictorian. The glowing recommendation from the Governor of Hawaii helped. And the fact that Lieutenant Commander Steven McGarrett had flown to Annapolis and gave the acceptance committee a brief speech including the facts that Joe White’s last words were for Steve to take care of his loved ones and that Grace Williams was his daughter in all ways but biological.

“Wow! Really? You’ll go surfing with me?”

“Don’t piddle on the floor, Big Guy. My hip is up to it and I am capable of doing things my partner likes to do now and then. I’m not a selfish bastard all the time. Anyway, I sorta like to surf. On a nice calm, sunny day on a normal beach, when the ocean bitch is behaving herself for the benefit of clueless tourists. So she can lull them into a false sense of security and pick them off one by one. You know me, McGarrett. I have to stare death in the face at least once a week or I get cocky.” 

“I do know you, Williams. You don’t have a selfish bone in your body. But, really? Really? You’ll go? You’ll wear your baggies and everything?”

“My garish Aquaman baggies that match Charlie’s, my engagement chain and nothing else. Only for you, Pookie. Besides I want to write your name on my sweet spot.”

“But you don’t have a board of your own.”

Danny wagged his eyebrows. “Not the sweet spot I was thinking of, Steven.”

Danny walked away, wiggling his ass and Steve followed behind, panting.


End file.
